Sapphire Eyes
by Blue-Eyed-Demon
Summary: The team is sent on a mission to find and unmask a demon but she is not what they expect, is she what she seems? Will they be able to unlock her past? HieiOC Review please! I know how it sounds but it is really good! PLEASE RR
1. The Mysterious Misson

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH  
  
~Chapter 1~  
  
" CRASH"  
  
"WHAT THE-"  
  
"Koenma Sir there has been another killing Sir" George said frantically, as he took out the file containing the evidence.  
  
"You can't be serious, I knew this was going to happen, send for Botan"  
  
"But sir I don't think this is a good time to-"  
  
"I know you don't think JUST DO IT NOW!!"  
  
"Ye-s S-ir"  
  
~Later~  
  
"You called for me sir?"  
  
"Botan I have a job for you" as he whispered it in her ear.  
  
"But sir that's against King-"  
  
"I know I know but it's the only way now go find the others"  
  
"Well... alright"  
  
~ that night~  
  
"Alright Botan you got us all up and ready to do what NOTHING!" said Yusuke trying to push back a yawn.  
  
"Yeah what's the big emergency??" said Kuwa  
  
"What is it Ferry Girl" Hiei said surprisingly not his trademark 'Hn'  
  
"Hey shut up shrimp it's not like you have anywhere else to go" said Kuwa  
  
"And you do where the stupid convention??"  
  
"Hey!! At least I didn't go to the shorty convention!"  
  
"Whimp"  
  
"Shrimpo"  
  
"Jerk"  
  
"Loser"  
  
"Hey, hey children stop fighting" said Kurama  
  
"HN"  
  
Kurama just smiled at his friend's stubbornness  
  
"Well Botan will you please tell us what this is all about?" said Kurama said politely,  
  
"Oh right sorry well it seems that you all have a new mission."  
  
(This is before the tournament)  
  
"OH GREAT now we get to help pacifier breath again" Said Yusuke as he made baby sounds  
  
"Well im sure you won't like this but ... Koenma wants you all to move into WestPoint Academy"  
  
" Oh and what is that a fighting school" Yusuke said throwing punches in the air  
  
" No it's a Boarding school"  
  
"A BORDING SCHOOL!?!"  
  
Kuwa sweat-dropped  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Why may I ask??" asked Kurama.  
  
"Koenma will explain after you are situated"  
  
"There is no way in Makai Hell Im am going to a Human school and have to live there too!!!" said Hiei yelling in disgust.  
  
"Well you don't have much choice it's very urgent and Koenma says you all have to go!" "Damnit"  
  
~ Authoress' Note ~ NOW I know that sucked but it gets better I promise LOL this is my first Fic do bare with me and Review PLEASE.... ^_^  
  
Hiei: Oh course it sucked you wrote it.  
  
Blue: SHUT UP  
  
-Bonks him on the head with a frying pan.-  
  
Kur: PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	2. West Point

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH  
  
~ Chapter 2~  
  
*~ A few days~*  
  
"I can't believe that Koenma is making us switch schools!" Said Yusuke, he dragged a large suit case behind him  
  
"Ah come on Urameshi I bet it will be fun and maybe there will be some pretty girls there HE!" Said Kuwa  
  
SMACK  
  
"OW... what did you do that for shrimp!?!"  
  
Hiei just gave him a death glare and walked ahead of the group  
  
'That Baka I swear if he even thinks about cheating on Yukina I'll.'  
  
'Calm down Hiei im sure that he won't. Though you should really tell her that you're.'  
  
'SHUT UP FOX!'  
  
~ back to reality~  
  
"Man what was that all about that shrimp better not even think about taking all the girls!!"  
  
"You must excuse him he wasn't exactly thrilled with coming" Said Kurama claming down the big oath.  
  
"And besides" added Yusuke  
  
"What about Yukina??"  
  
"Ah Yukina my love..." he trailed off into mumbling  
  
BAM!  
  
"Shut up!?!" said Yusuke  
  
" By the way Kurama how did Koenma get Hiei to go along with the plan??"  
  
"It seems that he found Hiei guilty of another crime and told him this was the only way to have it taken out of his records." said Kurama  
  
"So black mail huh."  
  
" Precisely"  
  
~ Few Hours later~  
  
"Man couldn't we have taken a bus??" pleaded Kuwa  
  
"Im tired and my feet hurt we've walking for hours!"  
  
"Shut up Kuwabara we're here!"  
  
They looked up to a very large building it had a steel gate and electric wiring around it and was fairly guarded  
  
"Wow this looks homey" said Yusuke looking at the so called academy  
  
(It looks like a college with dorms and all just a lot more guarded)  
  
(Hiei had already joined them again)  
  
"What kind of school is this I mean it looks like a prison, only with books inside instead of cells" Said Kuwa  
  
" We can see that you fool, Hmph at least some humans have a taste of how to keep brats in line" said Hiei  
  
"I believe they are expecting up" said Kurama who walked up to the front of the building where a fairly pudgy man was standing.  
  
"I need to see some student ID before you can pass this point"  
  
"Well were new students and"  
  
"No can do Im sorry but you should have been issued during enrollment GUARDS!"  
  
Some fairly large brut looking men came out , when suddenly Botan came running up  
  
"Oh no that won't be necessary I have our IDs right here" She gave them to the guard  
  
"BOTAN IT'S ABOUT TIME THINGS WERE ABOUT TO GET UGLY!" yelled Yusuke.  
  
"Sorry boys I had some business to attend to, thank you" The Guard had handed her the cards back and had opened the door.  
  
They entered the door and it snapped behind them  
  
"What kind of place is this?" said Kuwa.  
  
"Im sorry I should have warned you"  
  
"Well YEAH!" exclaimed Yusuke.  
  
"Have you explained to your families about your absences??"  
  
"Yeah I told mom that because of my ' skipping' that they sent me here so that they could keep an eye on me" said Yusuke.  
  
"Yeah I told my sis that it was some spirit detective work and she made some excuse for me" Said Kuwa.  
  
"Typical, can't even think of a better excuse" said Yusuke.  
  
"Sure I can I could have said. Uh..." Yusuke snickered.  
  
"What about you Kurama??" asked Botan.  
  
"I told my mother that I got a scholarship"  
  
"Easy for you to say you're the smart one" said Kuwa.  
  
They walked through a hallway; it was a lot nicer inside than outside. They went up two flights of stair and walked for quite some time  
  
"There are a lot of humans enrolled here, now the boys dormitories are in this building and the girls are in that building" Botan pointed to a building a distant away.  
  
"Why does it matter where the girls are" asked Yusuke puzzled.  
  
"I am also going to be staying here" said Botan with glee.  
  
"Uh... Great." said Yusuke.  
  
"Whether you like it our not Yusuke you can't go in the girls dormitory and Koenma wants someone there, the dormitories are quite armed and the girls the worse of the two do you understand??" said Botan like a mother scolding her child.  
  
"Yeah alright, but why does Koenma a want to keep an eye on the girls dormitory and why is it and this school so heavily guarded??" asked Yusuke dying for some answers.  
  
"No worries Koenma will explain everything" Said Botan.  
  
~ Few Minutes later~  
  
"Now where are they" said Botan looking at the room numbers.  
  
"Ah BINGO!" she said slipping the key and pushing the latch.  
  
~ Inside~  
  
There was two bare twin beds with beige sheets folded on the floor by the foot of the bed, a lamp was in between the beds and a desk by the door, there was a closet for each guest and a one bathroom joined with the next room lay to the right. A window was behind the lamp, a phone lay on the center night stand where the lamp sat.  
  
"Uh is this for all four of us??" Asked Yusuke  
  
"Of course not silly two of you will be her and two of you will be in the next room" said Botan as she pointed to the joined bathroom.  
  
"Ok... Well who is bunking with who??" asked Yusuke.  
  
"Any one but the Fool" Said Hiei  
  
"Hey watch it shrimpy, why I outta..."  
  
"I will bunk with Hiei and Yusuke you and Kuwabara will share a room agreed?" said Kurama.  
  
"AGREED" everyone said except for Hiei who just gave a  
  
"Hn"  
  
" Hey wait a sec there is no TV!!!" said Kuwa.  
  
" Well there is a TV room in every hall way and one in the main building by the cafeteria" Said Botan  
  
" Who cares I want to know why im here in the first place" Said Hiei " OH right well Koenma should be here any second."  
  
~Dun Dun Dun. Don't you just hate me...well Review!! PLEASE! 


	3. Explaination

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH  
  
~ Chapter 3~  
  
"Well is he coming or not??" said an impatient Yusuke.  
  
"It's not like Koenma to be late." said a puzzled Botan.  
  
(While waiting the boys had unpacked and were waiting in the same room as before which was now Hiei and Kurama's room)  
  
~ Meanwhile~  
  
"Come on look Ogre I mean files can't just get up and disappear can they?" Said Koenma while he rummaged thought a near by filing cabinet.  
  
"Im looking sir its just maybe someone took them, or it could be because of the mess in this place" said George  
  
Koenma gave him a dreadful look and was about an inch from his face,  
  
"WE HAVE THEY BEST SECURITY NO ONE COULD HAVE GOTTEN PAST IT!" said Koenma trying to get a breath.  
  
"Well Kurama and Hiei" said George.  
  
"I hate you" Said Koenma.  
  
He picked up an envelope and opened it to look at the contents.  
  
"Here it is! Now clean this up! See I told you it was here" teased Koenma as he left the room.  
  
George gave a sad look at the mess that lay before him.  
  
~ At the Boy's Dorm~  
  
" Man he better not have forgotten" Said Yusuke  
  
" I don't forget things" said Koenma Popping out of no where  
  
" AH!! GOD, why do you have to sneak up on people like that?" yelled Yusuke  
  
"Sorry it took me so long I had a hard time finding her file"  
  
"Her it's a girl and you sent us all here to fight a GIRL ! Ha...ha...ha. I mean"  
  
Yusuke tried to choked out between laughter "  
  
Kuwabara could handle a girl!" He laughed and rolled on the floor.  
  
"WHAT I would never hit a Girl Urameshi! It's against my code!"  
  
"Watch what you're saying Yusuke this 'girl' is quite powerful and could probably DEFEAT you all if she wasn't restricted." Said Koenma  
  
everyone got quite  
  
"Restricted what do you mean?" asked Kurama with a questionable look.  
  
"Her power is restricted by a force field that is surrounding her soul, and who says I sent you here to fight her?"  
  
"Well I just figured..."  
  
"Well that's not the reason you are here"  
  
he laid a large folder stuffed with papers on the desk and began to rummage through it.  
  
'A force field surrounding her soul? What do you think Kurama?' asked Hiei through telepathy  
  
'Sounds fairly intriguing'  
  
'Maybe this trip won't be as bad as I thought after all'  
  
Hiei smirked at the idea of getting on a piece of the action, even if he was not sent here to fight her he had to test her abilities.  
  
"Ah here it is" Said Koenma holding a picture.  
  
He handed it to the group it showed a short little girl with short blonde hair, her hair was boy cut and seemed to have been cut with a dagger due to the fact that it was very uneven and on each uneven strand formed a ringlet, was wearing a blue tee-shirt and torn jeans, she couldn't have been more than ten years old, she had a Katana by her side and bright blue eyes that looked as if she could see right through you.  
  
"You mean to tell me that you think that this little girl could beat us?" said Yusuke dying from laughter.  
  
"She is only like ten years old you mean to tell me that you sent us to baby-sit her?" said Kuwa.  
  
Kurama took the picture and looked at it and gave a weak smile  
  
"She looks like." He whispered.  
  
"What did you say?" said Koenma.  
  
"Nothing its just she looks very familiar" said Kurama defending himself.  
  
"Hn" said Hiei thought, he could not help but feel the same.  
  
"Well she would look familiar she has been on every Makai and Human Newspaper, Though that was a while ago lately they haven't been able to catch her in the act, this picture is quite old, I haven't had anyone brave enough to get another one and these humans are oblivious of her actions." Said Koenma  
  
"Well uh how old is the picture??" asked Kurama  
  
"Well that was taken when she was enrolled here I would say about four years old"  
  
"FOUR YEARS SHE HAS BEEN HERE FOR FOUR YEARS!!" yelled Yusuke  
  
"Yes, she enrolled when she was nine for unknown reasons and has been making it on her own since then" said Koenma  
  
"Im guess that makes her 13?" said Kurama  
  
Koenma nodded  
  
"Since she was nine, man poor kid, I mean what kind of work can you get at nine?"  
  
"Well... dirty work dishes, floors and of course theft but this place does cost money and it was her only place to go, don't worry we have you covered" said Koenma  
  
"Ok...well I guess that explains the guards then" Said Yusuke  
  
"BINGO" said Botan  
  
"Well Im off to get settled Im already familiar with the case" she said as she skidded off.  
  
"So uh why was she on newspapers may I ask?" said Kurama  
  
"Well there seems that she has committed theft to some of the highest demons in all of Makai and has killed numerous demons , and well she has been blowing up human cities"  
  
"WHAT AND YOUR JUST DOING SOMETHING ABOUT THIS NOW?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"Well that's why you are here"  
  
"Does she have a name??" said Hiei from a dark corner of the room  
  
"Well HEH that's why you are here see the thing is were not quite sure who she is , we have had her in custody but she gave us all her info except her name."  
  
They all sweat dropped  
  
"You got to be kidding me." Said Yusuke  
  
"Well we have a suspect and that's why you are here she matches all the criteria and we think we have a match. Her name is Ross Gem."  
  
" Ross isn't that a guys name?"  
  
" THAT'S BESIDE THE POINT!!" Screamed Koenma  
  
"Alright, alright geese I don't see what the big deal is I mean even if she is strong she is being blocked by a barrier right?" said Yusuke  
  
"When she is angry she tends to lose control that's how we believe she destroyed the villages."  
  
"O"  
  
"Well that's all the info I can give you now , You have classes tomorrow so get some sleep and by the way you all have Identical classes as each other, Botan , and Ross" Koenma said.  
  
They said by and went to sleep, all worried about how there classes would be,  
  
if they were as bad as the appearance then they were in some serious SHIT.  
  
~Authoress' note~ PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	4. Class

Disclaimer: Don't own YYH  
  
~Chapter 4 ~  
  
* Morning*  
  
"Move it I need to use the bathroom!!" Said Yusuke  
  
"I was here first!!" said Kuwa  
  
"NO you weren't thought maybe you should go first you reek" Said Yusuke with a chuckle.  
  
"Hey that's not funny" said Kuwa as he slammed the door in Yusuke's face.  
  
"Come on Kuwa it's going to take hours to take that smell away let me go first!!"  
  
"Having an argument with the door?" asked Hiei.  
  
"Why aren't you taking a shower?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"I took one last night detective come on lets go before we're late" said Hiei.  
  
"We really should wait for Kuwabara" said Kurama  
  
"Like he said Kurama It's going to take hours." Hiei said with a smirk  
  
"Yeah well I will wait for him I need to take a shower anyways." said Yusuke  
  
"You really should not be late on the first day and at the looks of this place I would say that they look greatly down upon it" suggested Kurama.  
  
"Don't worry Im sure I can handle it and besides we have a half an hour" said Yusuke  
  
"Alright them meet us in the dining hall when you're done" said Kurama as he left with Hiei behind him.  
  
~ Dining Hall~  
  
Kurama and Hiei sat down at a circular table with their so called breakfast; it consisted of 'portage', runny scrambled eggs, rubbery bacon, and milk. The only thing that looked half way decent was the milk since it was in a carton. (Doesn't all cafeteria food seem that way?)  
  
But the former thieves were more interested observing the people than their food. " Kurama don't you think it's kinda strange that this Ross girl seems to resemble."  
  
"Don't say that Hiei you know that it's impossible, and besides we haven't even met the girl" said Kurama a little tense they truth was he was thinking the same thing.  
  
"Hn" as Hiei poked at the portage concoction.  
  
"HELLO ALL" said a cherry Botan as she sat down at their table.  
  
"Oh hello Botan, sleep well?" asked Kurama.  
  
"Yes as a matter of fact I did I have the sweetest room mates!"  
  
"Mates?" asked Kurama  
  
"Yes some of the girls rooms have more that two people in them but, its alright I don't mind!" said a cheery Botan  
  
" Just don't tell them our plan Ferry Girl" said an agitated Hiei her happiness was getting to him.  
  
"I won't don't worry" said a flustered Botan, Hiei was giving her an evil glare.  
  
"Don't worry Botan, Hiei just a little cranky that's all" said Kurama with a smile.  
  
"Hn"  
  
"So Botan what do you know about the case?"  
  
"Not much more than you im afraid, except that Ross has been through a lot more than you would expect" said Botan  
  
"Wow a lot of info there" said Hiei.  
  
"Well its not like I've met the girl" Botan defended.  
  
"Hey what did we miss?" said Yusuke as he and Kuwa sat down at the table  
  
"Nothing just eating breakfast before class" said Kurama as he lifted his spoon  
  
"You call that breakfast" Said a disgusted Yusuke. "I think I will pass"  
  
~ After Breakfast~  
  
The group walked do the hall to their first class 'Algebra'  
  
" I forgot to ask you what kind of demon is she?" asked Kurama  
  
"Oh well actually were not sure , but we think she is Human" said Botan  
  
"HUMAN hah a Human could never harness enough power to be a threat " said Hiei  
  
"Hey I resent that Shrimp"  
  
"My point exactly" said Hiei as he dodged one of Kuwa's punches.  
  
"Boys settle down" said Botan  
  
"We're here" said Botan as she entered the room.  
  
It was a lecture room (it looks like a college class room) a large man approached them, he was fairly tall about 5'9 and had black hair that spiked up a little, he was pudgy, with beady black eyes and sweaty temples.  
  
" Hello you must be the new students, Im Mr. Simmons, your Algebra teacher now I want to make it clear I don't take lightly to trouble makers and I don't like disruptions understand?" he said a little rough a the end.  
  
"Uh yeah" they said a little hastily.  
  
"Good now take a seat and be quite" he said as he went to take roll.  
  
They sat in the back row. "Hiei"  
  
Hiei just nodded, he went on with the row  
  
"Wow can this get any worse?" asked a startled Kuwa  
  
There were whispers from some girls sitting in front of them and then some giggling as they looked at Hiei ad Kurama.  
  
"Ah great now shorty is gonna get all the Hot girls" said Kuwa  
  
"Shut up fool as if im interested in some pitiful ningens" said Hiei  
  
"What ever Shrimp you know you like it"  
  
"Will you two quit it PLEASE?" said Kurama  
  
"Is there a problem?" asked an irritated Mr. Simmons.  
  
"No, no problem sir" said Botan.  
  
"Good cause I would hate to send you to the principal's office on your first day." He said.  
  
Everyone shuttered in the class room.  
  
Mr. Simmons went back to roll.  
  
"Miss. Gem, Miss. Gem, where is she?"  
  
Mr. Simmons was getting more irritated by the moment,  
  
"She is always late!" he yelled.  
  
"Don't worry I saw Gem last night im sure she just woke up late or something  
  
"Said a girl with forest green hair and matching emerald eyes.  
  
"Thank you Stephanie but im sure that Jessica knows where she is." He said. They all looked at a girl with brown hair  
  
"What me I don't know" defended Jessica.  
  
"Well you are her best friend and her room mate aren't you?" asked Mr. Simmons.  
  
"Well yeah but, uh I haven't seen her this morning either I woke up late" Jessica said with a fake smile.  
  
"Alright then"  
  
Mr. Simmons went to the phone and dialed, everyone looked at Jessica  
  
"It's alright" said a girl sitting next to her  
  
"She won't be mad at you." She said as she patted Jessica on the back  
  
"I know it's just I worry about her that's all she is going to really get in trouble one day" said Jessica.  
  
"Hello, yes she is missing again can you, Thanks" said Mr. Simmons as he hung up the phone.  
  
"Hey Urameshi she is just like you" said Kuwa.  
  
"Yeah like you don't skip" said Yusuke in defense.  
  
"Is there something you want to share?" asked the Teacher.  
  
"No" said Yusuke.  
  
"Alright then" said the teacher as he resumed the lesson.  
  
~ Meanwhile~  
  
"Man this is so stupid" said a kid with a backwards cap on and sunglasses. They were picking a lock to a back entrance to the school.  
  
"All this for a doughnut." She stuffed the last part of the doughnut in her mouth.  
  
'I shoulda came home, and skipped breakfast, I swear this stomach is going to get me killed one day' she thought as she cracked the door open and stuck the pick locking instrument in her pocket. She looked around and entered the hall way.  
  
"Easy as Pie" She said as she walked a few steps.  
  
"STOP YOU THERE!!"  
  
"Shit" she said,  
  
as she took off running, she ran around a corner knew her classroom was on the next hall. 'Great... ' She thought but hen was cornered in the wall.  
  
"Hi ya guys, Heh long time no see, tripped one and bonked the other in the head as she took off around the corner.  
  
She hid in corner as they passed her  
  
"Come on we can't let her get away" they said as they ran past her room.  
  
~ In the Classroom~  
  
"What the- hey what was that?" asked Yusuke  
  
He saw another group of guards pass the door.  
  
"Interesting" said Kurama, everyone else in the classroom was writing down their latest math problem as Mr. Simmons explained it his back to the class.  
  
~ Outside the room~  
  
'Stupid Bakas I almost got caught that time at least there sense of direction is as bad as their odor WHEW' she thought as a smile crept on her face.  
  
"When are they ever going to learn" she said to herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`*~*~*~*  
  
She entered the classroom and saw the pudgy teacher writing a new problem on the board his back to her.  
  
Everyone looked at her with astonishment; she made a step forward towards the class  
  
"LATE AGAIN Miss. Gem" he turned around and looked at her and she smiled a goofy grin and scratched behind her head.  
  
Everyone looked at her  
  
"You know for such a smart-alec, I would think you would know by now not to be late to my class, I mean you live in the dorms." He said as he got closer to her.  
  
"Actually you have to live in the dorms and im only a few minutes late." She defended herself.  
  
"YOU'RE AN HOUR LATE" he said red in the face.  
  
"NO im not im only." she took a watch out of her pocket and opened it.  
  
"Damnit" She said under her breath as she stomped her foot.  
  
"So I uh guess you're the one who sent the guards after me huh" She said with a half smile.  
  
"Get to your seat Miss. Gem I will deal with you after class and for God's sake take of those glasses and hat and put them on my desk"  
  
She said something under her breath and took them of to reveal crystal blue eyes and a curly blonde hair that was clipped back into a low pony tail that reached her a little below her shoulders.  
  
"Wow that's Ross, she's pretty cute" Said Kuwa as he drooled.  
  
"Shut up Kuwabara" said Yusuke.  
  
She was no more than 4'8 ( a little shorter than Hiei) and wore a dark red tee-shirt that showed slight curves , baggy jeans with a chain hanging off her right side, she had on tall combat boots and leather gloves that cut off at her knuckles, and a silver chain around her neck was hidden underneath her shirt.  
  
She looked up at the five and began to walk to her eat a few rows down.  
  
"Hey punk why do you always have to ruin class, stupid bitch" said a girl with a face that would make babies cry.  
  
"Shut up who asked you anyways, Heh its not like you care about school anyways, all you do is get high and flirt with guys that think you look like a dog."  
  
"OH...!" Said the class as the girl started to get up.  
  
"Settle down before I give you all detention!!" screamed Mr. Simmons.  
  
Everyone got quiet.  
  
"Urameshi calm down" said Kuwa who was watching Yusuke rolling on the floor.  
  
Ross passed her, but the girl tried to trip her Ross caught herself and back slapped her in the back of the head  
  
"POP"  
  
"Don't mess with me Bitch" Said Ross as she gave the girl a death glare.  
  
"MISS GEM THAT'S IT DETENTION" Screamed Mr. Simmons.  
  
"But I have to-" she tried to protest  
  
"I don't care DETENTION tonight till 9 pm you got it!"  
  
"But!"  
  
"NO Buts now sit down!!" The teacher said as he went back to the board.  
  
"Stupid detention can't even get a break around here it's her fault" she mumbled under her breath only for the boys to here.  
  
"What was that?" asked the teacher.  
  
"Nothing" she sat down and pulled out a notebook and began to write.  
  
- Knock Knock-  
  
"Shit" She whispered. She saw the guards outside and got up from her desk and began to crawl.  
  
"Hello sir sorry to bother you but, we are looking for a young girl, we have been chasing, we were told to bring her into custody" said the larger of the two guards.  
  
"Ah yes well I did send for some guards a while ago but"  
  
"This is a different matter sir it involves the law, have you seen her short blond girl?"  
  
"OH really he looked up to Ross' spot but she was not there, by this time Ross was behind a column away from view.  
  
"Please don't say anything" she said to a boy in front of her  
  
"I'll give you ten bucks if you stay quiet" He nodded and stood up  
  
"Uh sir I saw Ross go up there" he pointed to the ceiling which had windows and a latch.  
  
"Come on I know that little brat was up to something "said the teacher as he ran with the guards up to the roof.  
  
"Thanks so much Don here" she handed him money. He put his hand around hers and closed it  
  
"I don't want it I know that your short on cash now, lets just call it a favor"  
  
"I owe you" She smiled and packed her stuff up.  
  
"Im going to tell them you're still here" said the girl from earlier as she ran out the door.  
  
"FINE its not like I know what I did anyways , Bitch" she looked around to Yusuke and the gang and looked at Botan, and then made her way down to the teachers desk, she put on her hat and glasses and then opened his desk and grabbed his keys.  
  
"Give me detention will you" she closed the drawer and was about to go out the door when,  
  
"SEE I told you she was still here" Said the bitch from before.  
  
"GRAB HER!!" said the guard t the other as he wrestled to get her into hand cuffs.  
  
*~ I know I know, im mean but wait till next chappie~* 


	5. Evil Teacher?

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH!  
  
Note: Now I just what to say once again that this is my first Fic , so I will try my best to make it good and could you PLEASE , im BEGGING REVIEW!!!  
  
~Chapter 5~  
  
The Guards were trying to get some hand cuffs on her but she kept struggling.  
  
"LET GO OF ME!" She said as she tried to escape.  
  
"I don't think so" said the larger guard, as he slapped her hard across the face, and she fell limp.  
  
"Hey are human guards that violent?" asked a curious Botan.  
  
"Uh no, maybe we should jump in you guys" as Yusuke was about to sprint into action.  
  
"NO wait, I think it best if we left it alone, It involves the law remember if we get involved its will be more problems for us" said Hiei.  
  
"Yeah I guess your right" said Yusuke "But there beating up a girl" said Kuwa.  
  
-RING! -  
  
"Everyone, go to your next class." yelled, Mr. Simmons.  
  
They had finally gotten the hand cuffs on and waited for everyone to leave the room  
  
(But unknown to them the team was still in the door frame)  
  
"What the hell is this all about, I haven't done anything!" defended Ross as they sat her in a near by chair.  
  
The two guards came up to her  
  
"It involves some stolen jewels earlier this morning, and since you weren't here were holding you responsible."  
  
"What the Fuck, so just because I was not here I am going to get blamed for the responsibility of some stolen jewels? I think you're just using me to cover up your own asses." said Ross; she had a bruise forming where they had hit her before.  
  
"What the hell how can they do that without any cause?" asked Yusuke  
  
"I mean they have no proof"  
  
Mr. Simmons had finally noticed the team in the door  
  
"PROOF! Hah you want PROOF I got your proof right here" he went to go in Ross' pocket and he pulled out a bag of jewels.  
  
"THAT'S A BUNCH OF BULL SHIT YOU PUT THOSES IN MY POCKET!" said Ross as she tried to struggle free, but the guards kept her hands chained behind her back.  
  
"This girl is a bad seed, and it's about time she got caught in the act" said Mr. Simmons  
  
"What the hell you didn't even know." Ross stopped and thought for a moment  
  
'Wait, how would he know they were in my pocket in the first place and that the guards were here for jewels?'  
  
Ross smirked and, she stopped fighting  
  
"That's it search her Bob" said the larger guard to the shorter guard.  
  
~ At the door~  
  
"Wow she really did steal those jewels" said Kuwa  
  
"Well duh" said Yusuke  
  
"Hn, you're not looking close enough detective" said Hiei  
  
"Indeed" said Kurama  
  
"Huh what are you talking about" asked Yusuke  
  
"Don't worry it will make sense momentarily" said Kurama  
  
"Ok..." said a bewildered Yusuke  
  
~In the classroom~  
  
"Don't even think about putting your grimy paws on me you scoundrel" said Ross as the Bob was about to pat her down.  
  
He was about to go for her waist.  
  
"That's it" said Ross,  
  
she kicked the guard in the jaw so hard that he went flying across the room and hit the opposite wall falling with a THUD.  
  
"Get in here and close the DOOR!" said Mr. Simmons to the team.  
  
They shut the door behind them, but then Mr. Simmons went to approach Ross, and pinned her by the neck to the wall several inches form the ground.  
  
"Look you little bitch, I swore to you didn't I that you were going down!" said Mr. Simmons  
  
"And while im at it I'll take those kids down with YOU!" said Mr. Simmons an inch from her face.  
  
"WHAT!?!" screamed Yusuke.  
  
Mr. Simmons kicked Ross hard in the stomach which made her skid across the floor and hit some desks.  
  
"Hey that's no teacher!" said Kuwa  
  
"No REALLY" said a sarcastic Yusuke.  
  
"Come on lets -"  
  
"NO" said Ross interrupting Yusuke  
  
"What but"  
  
"I don't need some kid and his 'friends' getting in my affairs" said Ross as she coughed some blood.  
  
"You're younger than we are!" said Kuwa.  
  
She worked on picking the lock to the hand cuffs while they talked  
  
'Good there done; now I can finally teach this 'teacher' a lesson of my own' Ross thought,  
  
As she hid the fact she was free, the only ones to notice this were Kurama and Hiei.  
  
"Shut up and get out of the way!" said Ross to Kuwa as Mr. Simmons approached, he pulled her up by her collar  
  
"So saying some last words to your pathetic friends I figured you would like to see them before your final breath" He cackled as he formed his hand into fist.  
  
"I don't think so you Bastard" she caught his had right before it her and twisted it until he hollered in pain.  
  
"Any last words? Heh" she said as she sent him flying with a round off kick into the blackboard.  
  
The other guard began to attack but she just kneed him in the stomach and kicked him into the other guard, across the room.  
  
"Wow" said Yusuke and Kuwa as they stared in disbelief.  
  
She jammed her foot in Mr. Simmons neck and pinned him to the wall  
  
"So you thought you would blame me for your own crimes huh" she said as he tried to shake his head  
  
"And those, those guards" as she looked towards the unconscious guards,  
  
"are your underlings" she said, more as a statement then a question.  
  
"How stupid do you think I am?" she said angrily.  
  
"How dare you come into the ningen world and use them for your own games." she said as she placed the hand cuffs from before onto the pudgy teacher and securely around a nearby metal pole. She tied up the other two as well. She looked at the team, they stared in disbelief.  
  
"What?" she said they just stared at her more (all except Hiei) She adjusted her backwards hat and looked at Botan  
  
"Botan can you call for some clean up service?" she asked.  
  
"Uh..." Ross sighed and took off her glasses, and began to explain.  
  
"An ex- criminal from Makai jail just escaped, Im sure you have heard of him Sen?" Botan gasped  
  
"We have been searching for him for months, but how did you know that he escaped?" asked Botan  
  
"I have my sources" said Ross. "Well this is Sen he has been posing as a teacher, ever since our other math teacher 'mysteriously disappeared' I have had a hunch that 'Mr. Simmons' was up to something so I have been keeping an eye on him, but he has been using me without my knowledge to pin crimes on me." said Ross as she looked at the former teacher.  
  
"Ok... But how do you know about Makai in the first place and how do you know my name?" asked Botan startled.  
  
"Pacifier breath was never one to give details, and im kinda surprised you don't remember me... about five years ago Koenma came to me with a proposition"  
  
Ross pulled out the silver chain that was around her neck and into view on it was a unicorn head pendant and in the center of the head was a lavender hewed gem.  
  
Botan scrambled away onto the floor, while Kurama's mouth dropped, and Hiei looked wide eyed.  
  
"I remember you now said" Said Botan  
  
"You're... The one, but that's impossible you're just a bratty human girl" said Hiei as he looked astonished  
  
"Impossible" said Kurama.  
  
"Glad you're brining them all up to speed" said Koenma as he floated a few feet away from her head.  
  
"STOP DOING THAT KOEMA AND WHATS WITH THE NECKLACE THING?" yelled Yusuke confused.  
  
"Yeah what's the big deal anyways?" asked Kuwa as he looked at the floating kid.  
  
"Hello Koenma glad to see you have not changed, still a baby I see" said Ross sarcastically  
  
"I RESENT THAT AND WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO LEARN SOME MANNERS?" yelled Koenma.  
  
"Probably by the time you can reach the counter A.K.A never, but don't you think we should discuss this elsewhere?" asked Ross  
  
"hah, very funny but you're right we should discuss this elsewhere" said Koenma as he snapped his fingers; they were now in his office.  
  
"I believe this deserves an explanation" said Kurama.  
  
~ Alright what do you think I know it is getting kina weird but bare with me it will get better please REVIEW!!!! 


	6. Amethyst Stone

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH  
  
~Chapter 6~  
  
*Earlier*  
  
Alright well Ross has just kicked some major but and, has unmasked the 'evil teacher' to be a criminal: Sen, he has been blaming all of his recent crimes on Ross. Ross has just shown them the necklace underneath her shirt, which really startled Kurama, Hiei and Botan. Koenma showed up to clean up the mess, and now is taking the team to his office for an explanation about Ross. Hope you enjoy  
  
~ In Koenma's Office~  
  
"Sit down." Said Koenma to the group, he pointed to some chairs in front of his desk. All of them sat except Hiei went the window sill and Ross stood in the corner.  
  
"So uh what the Hell is going?" said Yusuke  
  
"Is there a reason you didn't tell us that this involved the Amethyst stone?" asked Kurama as he went to turn around and stare at the corner.  
  
"Well I figured it would be less shocking if you didn't know all the details about the case and also to keep Ro safe"  
  
"Wait Ro, AH you're the brat that Genkai was teaching when I was in training!" said Yusuke as he jumped. Everyone looked into the dark corner.  
  
"WHAT!" said Kuwa.  
  
"You mean that she was taught by Genkai and... lived" said Kuwa  
  
"Yeah Grandma has a thing with torture" said Ross as she looked at Yusuke.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Come on you're not going to get anywhere with that attitude" said Genkai  
  
"I didn't ask you, I DIDN"T ASK FOR THIS!" said Ross as she plunged forward to Genkai.  
  
Genkai blocked the attack easily  
  
"You can do better thank that"  
  
"Who cares I don't want to be here" said Ross  
  
"Hey who is that?" said Yusuke as he entered the room  
  
There stood a twelve year old girl a few inches shorter than Ross with lilac eyes, a bandana to keep her hair out of sight and out of her face and scraps and bruises everywhere, holding a Katana with a polished jewel on the hem. She was breathing hard and her aura was glowing  
  
"None of your damn business" said Genkai  
  
"Now get back on the spike and stay there" She screamed.  
  
He looked at the girl and then saw here collapse  
  
"Ro! Don't you even think about quitting NOW!" yelled Genkai  
  
"You'll never be anything unless you push your self!"  
  
"Shut up!" said Ro, she looked at Yusuke he looked at her in disbelief.  
  
"Oh come on Genkai she is just a little gir -" Yusuke was cut off by Ro putting the Katana to his throat.  
  
"DON'T EVER CALL ME A LITTLE GIRL!" yelled Ro, then she collapsed. Genkai went up to her limp body and dragged her by the foot to another room and slammed the door.  
  
* End of flashback*  
  
"Well I didn't have a choice I was forced to go there by the almighty toddler, along with other training" said Ross.  
  
"YOU would not have had to go into training if you had done what you were suppose to" said Koenma angrily  
  
" I didn't ask for this stupid Shit ,and by the way you make it sounds, it seems it doesn't matter what I do I would have been suckered in sooner or later ,even if I had not died" said Ross becoming angry  
  
"Wait you died what, are you some kind of spirit detective too?" asked Yusuke  
  
"Hardly, when I died it made it easier for Koenma to find me and thus give me this" said Ross as she pulled the chain off her neck and threw it at the Toddler.  
  
"Im what you spirit detectives fight against, and im definitely not one myself"  
  
"Then why did you help with the Sen dude?" asked Yusuke  
  
"He was blaming me for all his crimes you fool" said Ross as she looked at Yusuke.  
  
"Who are you calling a fool you bitch!" said Yusuke  
  
"Hey I'm not the one following me or is that the new fad these days?" she said  
  
"But let me guess you were just trying to figure out who I was right" said Ross angrily as he looked at Koenma, he grinned and hid under his desk.  
  
"What does she mean" said Kurama  
  
"I'll tell you what I mean Koenma has been trying to find someone stupid enough to get enrolled into WestPoint academy to keep an eye on his most prized possession, she picked up the necklace again  
  
"THIS!"  
  
They looked at Koenma and he came out of hiding and grinned  
  
"Alright I will tell you when Ro was nine she found the necklace and decided to keep it since she thought it was pretty"  
  
"Hn" she said  
  
"And so, during an accident when she was twelve, actually right around the same time you died Urameshi , Ro was taken to me and then I noticed the Amethyst stone and I knew she was responsible for some past crimes and decided that the only way to deal with the situation was to train her to use the pendant and take responsibility for her actions, after she was sent to Genkai she gave us the slip, and since we didn't know any of her human information due to the fact that it mysteriously disappeared, we searched for the stone instead, when we found her destination we decided that she was not responsible enough to take care of the stone herself and decided to send you guys to retrieve it."  
  
Ross looked at Koenma with hate in her eyes and plopped on the floor  
  
"It's not like I asked to have it in the first place" she said defending herself  
  
"Well it was either that or oblivion" said Koenma  
  
"That's how we met" said Botan as she smiled at Ross  
  
"But Koenma didn't tell me she was Ro" said Botan as she gave Koenma a stare that no one had ever see her do before. "Im sorry" said Koenma in a business like manner  
  
"But I had no choice"  
  
"Hn Pathetic" said Hiei as he looked at Ross  
  
"To think you can't even take care of one kid" he said  
  
BAM  
  
Ross hit Hiei in the head  
  
"Watch who you are calling a kid Bucko"  
  
"WATCH WHO YOU ARE HITTING BITCH, OR I"LL TEAR YOU A NEW ONE" said Hiei.  
  
"Hiei!" said Kurama  
  
"Hn"  
  
"Excuse me Koenma but, isn't it true that if the Amethyst stone is taken away by its owner that person will be eaten from their soul inside out and the stone will not work?" asked Kurama  
  
"Yes and that had not occurred to me till recently, and that's why we have decided to change your mission that instead of taking the stone you will me watching Ross to make sure she doesn't get into any serious trouble" said Koenma  
  
"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOUR GETTING ME A BABYSITTER!" screamed Ross  
  
"YOU'RE THE TODDLER, AT LEAST I DON'T STILL WEAR A DIAPER" she yelled.  
  
Yusuke and the others snickered  
  
"Wait a minute," said Yusuke  
  
"Why does the stone eat away at the person's soul and what does it do, and why the hell is it so important? asked Yusuke playing 20 questions.  
  
"Oh boy here we go im outta here" said Ross as she headed for the door.  
  
The door shut and she was locked in "What the hell let me out Koenma" said an angry Ross "Sorry but you have to be under total supervision for a few days" said Koenma  
  
"Why?" She said a low growl in her throat.  
  
Everyone backed up a little.  
  
"Because of the capture of Sen we have to make sure you really weren't committing those crimes" said Koenma  
  
"I WAS GETTING A FUCKING DOUGHNUT YOU JERK, THAT'S WHY I WAS LATE!" she said about to kill him.  
  
"Well you should not have been off campus in the first place" said Koenma  
  
"Have you seen the food there I can't eat that it's not even edible" she said.  
  
"Well we have to make sure you didn't blow up anymore cities" said Koenma.  
  
"That was an accident" she said in a deadly tone.  
  
"Unlike you I have class to attend" she said.  
  
"Just sit this won't take long". He said calmly  
  
"Fine baka" she said as she collapsed in a chair.  
  
"And just so you know those files you were looking for today didn't LOSE themselves" she said angrily.  
  
"I figured that" he said.  
  
The whole team looked at her in disbelief except Hiei who was looking out the window.  
  
"What? Go on listen to the diaper king" she said  
  
"You got into the file room" interrupted Kurama in astonishment.  
  
"Yeah, can you believe the security around here I mean they can't even keep 'one little kid' in line" she chuckled and noticed Hiei tense. She leaned back in her chair "Proceed" she said to Koenma.  
  
Koenma looked at her with disgust and cleared his throat.  
  
"To answer your questions Yusuke, The Amethyst stone is the most powerful and rarest gem in the universe. The reason it is s rare is because there is only one, the gem holds the key to the universe it can destroy it at any given time if not used properly, it can give the owner great power, though it also takes a beating on them as well, but not just anyone can hold the gem they have to have good intentions and determination, and also a pure heart" Koenma said  
  
"OK... and what the hell is that?' asked Yusuke.  
  
"It means that they don't have an evil trace in their body and only think of pure thoughts" said Kurama looking at Ross.  
  
Everyone looked at her  
  
"You mean to tell me that she has a pure heart" said Yusuke.  
  
"Hard to believe I know but it is true" said Koenma  
  
Ross just looked away in disgust and walked to the dark corner. Hiei looked at her for a brief moment and looked away.  
  
"Anyways due to the fact that there are not that many pure hearts around except for children, the stone has not been in use in over 500 years, and even if you have a pure heart sometimes the gem rejects you it seems that it picks its own owners." He said.  
  
"Ok..., but why does it destroy the owner if taken away?"  
  
The reason that it kills its owner slowly if taken away is because the stone intertwines its aura with the owner's soul and it's as if you are taking the 'owner's soul' away." said Koenma.  
  
"Ok... but why is it so important and powerful?" asker Yusuke.  
  
"BECAUSE it is the most powerful weapon in the universe it can bring out anyone's most inner power and self, and if separated from the Ross it would bring destruction to the entire Universe" said Koenma.  
  
"Ah I get it now, so this little bugger is pretty strong huh" said Yusuke as he examined it.  
  
"Yes it is and that is why we need to use Ross to keep it calm" said Koenma looking at the corner.  
  
"Though it seems she has a hard time with that"  
  
"alright im outta here im tired of being poked at like an experiment" said Ross picking up the necklace from the table.  
  
"Wait Ross you are not allowed to-" she stopped him with a glare  
  
"Im sure your Daddy would love to find out what you have been up to and why you are not doing your job" said Ross. Koenma went white with fear  
  
"You know king Enma?" said Kurama  
  
"Oh yeah I know him alright" she took out her phone and was about phone when  
  
"Alright, alright go just don't call my dad" said Koenma on his knees.  
  
"Glad you see it my way" she left the room as the ogres backed up and stumbled on one another whispering in each others ears.  
  
"How in the world does she-" Kurama was cut off  
  
"Don't ask" said Koenma.  
  
"Alright well you can go but take these with you" said Koenma as he handed them mirror communicators.  
  
"Botan give this one to Ross" said Koenma giving her an extra one.  
  
"Yes sir" she took it.  
  
The team left the office.  
  
"And keep a close eye on her!" yelled Koenma  
  
' I hope they will be alright' thought Koenma  
  
~ Sorry it took me so long to update but with the holidays 'tear' no more Christmas cheer 'tear' OH well what do you think of it so far REVIEW PLEASE!! 


	7. Principal Smith

Disclaimer: OK I am going to say this one FINAL time I DO NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho and sadly I never will the only character I own is Ross - Ah. Im glad I got that off my chest!  
  
~Chapter 7~  
  
Ross walked down an abandoned city street to her school; she kicked a can as she passed the cruddy looking buildings.  
  
"Why is it always my fault?" she thought out loud as she kicked the can harder, it bounced of a brick building and hit her square in the forehead.  
  
"OW!" she yelled, she rubbed her head and sat down on the curb.  
  
'Stupid can' she thought.  
  
'Well mom always said I was hard headed like my dad' she thought as she laid her head back on the brick took of her shades and closed her eyes.  
  
[Police sirens]  
  
"Damn she thought as she got up and brushed herself off  
  
"I guess I better get back before the send a search and rescue squad" she thought out loud as she went running up the street.  
  
~*~*~*~* Meanwhile~*~*~*~*~  
  
the team walked up the street in silence, contemplating the day's events. Hiei walked of to the side alone in thought  
  
'Why the hell does she seem so damn familiar?' he thought to himself and he stopped abruptly.  
  
"What is it Hiei?" asked Yusuke  
  
"Hn" he said as he took off up the street leaving the team behind  
  
"Uh what was that all about?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"I don't know and I don't think Hiei knows why himself" said Kurama.  
  
"Uh ok." said Yusuke.  
  
"I just don't understand this case there has got to be more to it than this" said Botan.  
  
"Yeah your right I think Koenma is hiding something" said Yusuke.  
  
"Right well I am going to go look for some more information in her files" said Botan.  
  
"Won't Koenma get mad though" said Kurama,  
  
"Not if he doesn't know silly" said Botan as she mounted he orb.  
  
"Here can you give this to Ross?" asked Botan as she held out the communication mirror to Kurama.  
  
"Yeah sure" said Kurama taking it.  
  
With that Botan flew off on her orb  
  
"Come on we better hurry up or we are going to be late" said Kurama.  
  
"But class is already over" said Kuwa looking at his watch.  
  
"It's already 5" said Kuwa.  
  
"Yes but we don't want to be late for curfew" said Kurama  
  
"Alright then lets go" said Kuwa running up the street Kurama and Yusuke followed.  
  
~ Hiei's POV~  
  
I walked up the street to see humans in their normal pathetic lives. They drove past me in those contraptions called cars and held each other's hands as they walked up and down the street  
  
'Pathetic humans all they do is take up space' I thought as I saw a couple kiss on the side walk.  
  
'Sickening' I sped up my pace trying to get out of this miserable population.  
  
I made it to the school and showed the guards my ID they let me pass. I entered to see students and staff reading books in comfy chairs by the blazing fire places, I turned to notice a large library I had missed before. I had taught myself to read human when I was young, though I doubt I will ever set foot in a library. I had not noticed how 'homey' the place was after school hours.  
  
I left through the doors that led outside to the girl's dormitories  
  
then I noticed that Ross girl and a large guy around his 40's in the clearing. I stood out of view to listen what they were saying.  
  
"Miss. Gem it seems once again you have been able to skip class" said the large man  
  
"Yes sir it won't happen again" Ross said as she stared up at him  
  
"You know the rules no students off campus unless supervised especially you Miss. Gem" he said  
  
"Yes sir I know I promise it won't happen again" she said looking at her feet  
  
"And now that Mr. Simmons has quit I have to find a new Algebra teacher, you didn't have anything to do with that did you?" he asked harshly at the end  
  
"No sir of course not" she said crossing her fingers behind her back.  
  
I looked astonished at the seen 'Pure hearts aren't allowed to lie are they?'  
  
"You're a trouble maker Miss. Gem and with the way things are going maybe its about time I let you go" he said  
  
She looked up with wide eyes "No sir please don't I promise to be stay out of trouble, I have no where else to go, I'll be on the streets again" she said hitting her knees.  
  
"Maybe an orphanage will beat the street out of you" he said turning his back to her and began to walk away.  
  
'Why the hell would anyone beg to stay here, any place is better than here' thought Hiei.  
  
"Please, just give me one more chance" she said  
  
He turned around and faced her " Alright, but I want all the floors in the school scrubbed tonight and they better be spotless, and I better not hear that you are skipping again or else... understand" He said roughly.  
  
"Yes principal Smith sir" she said getting up from her feet and rubbing herself off as he left through the doors to the main office. She took off her hat and put a hand through her hair.  
  
She turned around "You can come out now" she said to me I walked out and looked at her,  
  
"How did you know I was there?" I asked.  
  
"You're not the only one who can sense people you know" she said.  
  
"Hn"  
  
"What" she asked harshly  
  
"Never seen anyone beg like that" I said knowing I was getting under her skin.  
  
"You tell anyone and I swear I will kill you" she said as she grabbed her bag  
  
"Ha yeah right" I said she looked up at me with a glare that made me go ice cold.  
  
She headed for the door to the dormitories  
  
"I thought you had some cleaning to do" I said  
  
"Shut up -"she stopped obviously oblivious to my name.  
  
"Hiei" I said without thinking.  
  
She stopped for a pause and then went into the building.  
  
~ End of Hiei's POV~  
  
"Hey Hiei!" said Yusuke as he came out of the door behind him with the Kurama and Kuwa.  
  
"What is it detective" Hiei said as he turned around to face them.  
  
"Botan left us with Ross' communicator thingy and said for us to give it to her" Yusuke said as he pulled it out  
  
"Where did she go?" asked Hiei  
  
"Who Botan" asked Yusuke  
  
"Who else Princess Diana, yes Botan" Hiei said agitated  
  
"Oh well she went to get information on Ross" said Yusuke  
  
"Well then give it her" said Hiei  
  
"Who Botan?" asked Yusuke  
  
"No Ross you fool" said Hiei as he left them.  
  
"Ok... Geeze what's with him?" asked Yusuke  
  
"Yeah shorty is acting all agitated" said Kuwa  
  
"Nah really?" said Yusuke, Kuwa just pouted.  
  
"Alright then I guess we have no choice but to go in there and give it to her" said Kuwa looking at the girl's building.  
  
"Pretty girl's" he said drooling.  
  
"Are you kidding, no guys are allowed in there" said Yusuke.  
  
"Yes maybe we should wait till we see her at dinner" thought Kurama.  
  
"Alright then it is settled dinner it is" said Yusuke as he threw up the mirror and caught it.  
  
~ So what do you think Please review!!!!~ 


	8. Kurama Singing?

I Hope you are enjoying my story, I know its kinda slow now but it will be better, Thank you to the people who reviewed!! - The only character I own is Ross!  
  
ENJOY!!  
  
~ Chapter 8~  
  
the boys went back to their dorm, Yusuke and Kuwa went to their room to get ready for dinner and Kurama entered his room to find Hiei staring out the window.  
  
"Something wrong Hiei?" asked a concerned Kurama  
  
"No" He said as he turned to face the red head.  
  
"Ok... Well im going to take a shower" he said as he grabbed a towel.  
  
"Did you give the communicator to Ross" asked Hiei startling Kurama  
  
"Uh no... we will at dinner" said Kurama.  
  
"Hn" as he looked out the window.  
  
Kurama went to take a shower.  
  
~10 minutes later~  
  
"Hey Hiei" said Yusuke as he entered the room.  
  
"Where is Kurama?" said Yusuke as he flopped on the bed  
  
"In the shower" said Hiei, and then suddenly they heard singing from the bathroom  
  
"Im singing in the rain just singing in the rain."  
  
Everyone: O_O  
  
Yusuke and Kuwa started laughing so hard they were rolling on the ground.  
  
"What's so funny?" said Botan entering the window on her orb, and turning into her human self.  
  
"Kurama is...singing" said Yusuke choking out through laughs.  
  
"Really" said Botan going to the bathroom door and leaning against it suddenly the door gave way and Botan was thrown into the bathroom.  
  
"AHH!!" said Kurama  
  
"Ahh!" said Botan as she scrambled to her feet. Kurama had a towel around his waist now and came out of the bathroom door.  
  
"What are you doing" he asked looking at her with a slight blush.  
  
"I was just well... you were singing" she said blushing  
  
Kurama's face was as red as his hair now. "What you were listening to me" he asked.  
  
"Well the boys said you were singing" she said blushing mad now that's he realized he was only in a towel.  
  
He turned to look at them; Yusuke and Kuwa were rolling on their backs on the ground.  
  
"That has got to be the funniest thing I have ever heard or seen" said Yusuke through fits of laughter.  
  
Hiei was just smirked; he had to admit it was quite amusing.  
  
"Well I." Kurama stopped and went to the bathroom and closed the door.  
  
"Hurry up Kurama you don't want to be late for dinner do you" said Yusuke. Botan just blushed.  
  
~OK I just figured I would put some Humor in their LOL I hope you enjoyed it Review Please~ 


	9. Dinner

* Hey it's me, well I hope you like my story, so please, PLEASE REVIEW!!! Thank you Enjoy the Fic!!  
  
~ Chapter 9~  
  
Kurama was now dressed and sitting on his bed putting on his shoes  
  
"So Botan did you find anything" he asked as he put his right shoe on,  
  
"Yes, I did"  
  
She said pulling out a vanilla folder and placing it on the desk. She opened it as the boys gathered.  
  
"It seems that Ross has convicted more than a few crimes she said pulling out a packet  
  
"Lets see vandalism, theft, assault and battery the list goes on and on" said Botan  
  
"But a pure heart can't commit those crimes can they?" said Kurama  
  
"See that's the tricky part they should not be able to, pure hearts have a pure soul and I have to say that Ross ahs the longest and dirtiest soul I have ever seen, even Hiei's file isn't this bad" she said looking at Hiei.  
  
"Hn"  
  
"Wow if she beats Hiei we might have some problems" said Yusuke.  
  
"Yes well, the funny thing is there is nothing in here about her demon record" said Botan.  
  
"Well maybe she doesn't have one" said Yusuke.  
  
"Oh no she is definitely a demon" said Botan  
  
"What how do you know that?" asked Kuwa  
  
"Because only a demon can hold the amethyst stone" said Botan  
  
"Indeed" said Kurama  
  
"Not only that, she also sensed me when I was masking my energy" said Hiei  
  
everyone turned to look at him  
  
"When was this?" asked Kurama  
  
"Before you guys showed up" said Hiei  
  
"She was..."  
  
"Was what?" asked Kurama  
  
"Nothing it's not important" said Hiei  
  
'Why am I not telling them? I should tell them, well it's not like it's that important' Hiei thought  
  
"OK...but I can sense things and I am human?" asked Kuwa  
  
"Yes but Hiei was masking his energy" said Kurama  
  
"What's that?" asked Kuwa  
  
"It means hiding your energy you fool" said Hiei  
  
"Watch it shorty I was asking a question" said Kuwa  
  
"Hn" said Hiei as he left the room  
  
"Hiei is right we are going to be late" said Kurama following him  
  
~ Dining Room~  
  
The team looked around the dining room there were a lot more people than they could imagine  
  
"There weren't that many people this morning?" said Yusuke  
  
"Yes, well not that many people eat breakfast" said Kurama  
  
"Don't they know that Breakfast is the most important meal of the day" said Kuwa  
  
"Wow Kuwabara the nutritionist" said Yusuke pointing and chuckling.  
  
They sat down at a table near the door; a gang was at the door picking on random people.  
  
"Hey that's not very nice" said Botan looking at the door  
  
"Yes well it's been going on as long as I can remember" said a girl behind her she had brown eyes and black hair that was in a high pony tail and was wearing a pink button up shirt and jeans she looked about 14. She put out her hand  
  
"Hi I'm Lizzie"  
  
Botan shook it and introduced herself  
  
"So I can take it your new around here huh" said Lizzie.  
  
"Uh yeah" said Botan grinning from ear to ear  
  
"Does it show?" she asked. The girl laughed and smiled  
  
"Yeah a little but don't worry you will get use to it" she said  
  
"How long have you been here?" asked Botan.  
  
"This is my third year, my dad married some chick who doesn't like kids so here I am" she said  
  
"Oh im sorry" said Botan  
  
"Don't worry about my story isn't half as bad as some here" she said taking a bite out of a dinner role  
  
"So are you all new here I don't think I have ever met any of you." She said to the table.  
  
"Yes this is Hiei, Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara!" said Botan happily  
  
"Hi" she said to the table.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you" said Kurama.  
  
"So what's your story?" she asked "Oh we got scholarships" said Botan.  
  
"Cool if you have the brains to get in more to you" Lizzie said finishing the dinner role.  
  
"So what's the story about them?" said Yusuke looking at the gang.  
  
"Oh just good for nothings trying to start some trouble" she said sliding into a seat next to Botan.  
  
"Really" said Yusuke  
  
"Yeah but besides them everyone else is pretty cool" she said helping herself to the spaghetti in the middle of the table.  
  
Ross entered the room and the gang just let her by without hassling her.  
  
"What about her" said Kuwa pointing looking at Ross.  
  
Lizzie looked up and swallowed her food.  
  
"Oh so you met Ross huh" she said taking another bite  
  
"Uh yeah you could say that" said Yusuke. Lizzie finished her plate.  
  
"She is a trouble maker that one is, always in some mess" said Lizzie drinking her milk  
  
"But, as long as you don't get on her bad side she's cool" said Lizzie throwing her milk carton in the trash.  
  
"So I can take it she gets in a lot of fights then" said Botan  
  
"Yeah, but usually they deserve it, and she has lightened up quite a bit, last year she punched a teacher and broke his nose what an ass that one was "she said smiling  
  
"I heard she came from the streets and she has been paying her way through school" said Lizzie.  
  
Hiei looked at her and went back to eating his so called spaghetti. She got up from the table. "Well I have a test tomorrow but it was very nice meeting you all."  
  
"Nice meeting you" said Botan and with that she gone out the door.  
  
The team finished their food  
  
"I guess we better go give this to her" said Yusuke taking out the mirror  
  
"Right" said Kurama as he and the rest of the team got up and began to walk over to Ross' table which was smack in the middle of the Dining room.  
  
"Excuse me" said Kurama interrupting a conversation.  
  
Ross looked up and groaned  
  
"Yes" she said obviously agitated with them.  
  
"May we speak with you for a moment" said Kurama politely.  
  
"I suppose" she said getting up.  
  
"Ro wait don't forget we are going Christmas shopping this weekend" said Jess  
  
"But it's only the middle of November" Ross said.  
  
"Yeah but you know the holiday rush" Jess said smiling.  
  
"Alright fine whatever, if Mr. Smith even lets me out of my dorm" Ross said  
  
"He will Ross, because you have to get a present for me!" said Don  
  
"Ha ha very funny Don like I would buy you anything" Ross said smiling  
  
Don frowned "Oh come on you know you want to" he said  
  
"You know im just teasing" Ross said as she went to leave with the group  
  
"Hey wait" said Jess "Are you going to be late in today" she whispered  
  
"Yeah Mr. Smith is making clean all the damn floors tonight" Ross said  
  
"Well don't wake me up" said a girl with shoulder length dark brown hair and brown eyes wearing a red v neck and a jean skirt.  
  
"Don't worry Em im sure you will wake yourself up snoring" said Ross laughing  
  
"Hey"  
  
"Bye" Ross said as she made her way to the door with the group. The gang stopped the team.  
  
"Sorry but you will have to pay a fee" said the gang leader wearing a blood red bandana, white tee and baggy jeans.  
  
"Im not pay-" Yusuke was cut off  
  
"There with me" said Ross to the leader. He looked at his group he was by far more than a foot taller than her  
  
"Alright, but they better know there place" said the leader  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah" said Ross passing him with the team behind her.  
  
"Leave them alone Raphael" she said as she turned around.  
  
"Hn whatever" he said as he led the gang back into the lunch room.  
  
They went down the hall to a near by fireplace "So what is it you want" she said leaning against the wall  
  
"Well Koenma wanted us to give you this" Said Botan giving the mirror to Ross  
  
"Ok...and what the hell is it?" she asked  
  
"It's a communicator so that Koenma can check up on you, we have them too" said Botan taking out hers.  
  
"Great...So Pacifier Breath is going to be yelling at me through a cosmetic mirror" she said opening it.  
  
"Well yeah, but im sure it will be only for emergencies" said Botan  
  
"And if you need to get a hold of anyone us you can" Botan said.  
  
"Alright, well thanks" said Ross as she put the mirror in her jean pocket.  
  
"How do you know that guy?" asked Yusuke  
  
"Who Raphael, I've helped him out of some tight spots is all don't worry he won't bother you any more" said Ross facing the fire  
  
- BEEP-  
  
All the kids started leaving the dining room  
  
"You better get going" said Ross as she stared at the fire  
  
"Alright." said Botan unsure "Aren't you going to come"  
  
"No it seems I have some cleaning to do" she said looking at Hiei then back to Botan  
  
"Funny I didn't catch some of your names lets see I know Botan and Yusuke." she said.  
  
"Im Kuwabara baby" said Kuwa taking her hand  
  
"Uh huh" she said taking her hand away.  
  
"Im Kurama and this is my partner Hiei" he said looking down at the black haired guy beside him.  
  
She froze at the name 'it couldn't be, no Kurama and Hiei would never be friends' she thought she swallowed  
  
"Well it's very nice to uh meet you" she said putting out her hand  
  
He took it her eyes flashed lavender but no one noticed. 'Oh my God' she thought  
  
'It is him, it has to be him'... she let go.  
  
"Bye" she said coldly as she went into the Dining room.  
  
"Come on boys time to go up to the dormitories unless you are going to the library." said a guard passing bye "you too miss" he said to Botan.  
  
"Alright well then see you tomorrow" they said to Botan as she left through the back door. They went upstairs to as Ross went to clean.  
  
~ Dun, Dun, Dun. What will happen? How does Ross know Kurama and Hiei? What is Koenma hiding from the team? WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT???  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!! 


	10. Baby Got Back

~ This is Blue, well I hope you are liking my Fic ^_^ the only characters I own is Ross and My own O.Cs~  
  
~Chapter 10~  
  
She walked past some students 'It can't be them I mean their dead right?'  
  
'Besides like they would care if they saw me again, Stop thinking of the past Rossy' said a voice in her head which she knew was her damn conscience.  
  
'Don't call me that' she thought  
  
'Sorry but it was my only way to get your attention, you know that part of your life is over, let it go your just paranoid cause of pacifier breath ' said the voice  
  
'Yeah I guess your right' Ross thought as she walked towards the dining room.  
  
Ross walked into the dining hall to see the mess that lay before her she looked at her clock  
  
'Aw. man its going to take me years to clean the grime off this floor' she thought  
  
'Just like the old days' she thought to herself as she leaned on the broom  
  
~ Flashback~  
  
"I want this floor SPOTLESS you here me not a inch of dirt or I'll burn your ass" said Genkai.  
  
"But grandma it's going to take years to just sweep the damn thing" said Ro looking at the disgusting floor.  
  
"Well if it does then maybe you will some arms now GO" said Genkai leaving her to the sooty floor  
  
~ End of Flashback~  
  
"Damn thing took hours" Ross thought out loud  
  
"What took hours" asked a voice behind her, Ross jumped and turned around to face her best friends: Jess, Don, Em, and Gabrielle.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Ross.  
  
"Well we figured we could help you out, unless you don't want us to" said Em with a smile.  
  
"You guys don't have to do this" she said  
  
"Yeah well we want to and besides you're loud when you come in at night" said Gabrielle.  
  
"Funny very Funny alright then grab a broom" she said throwing a couple at them  
  
Jess turned on the stereo and the sweeping parade had begun.  
  
"You think they can here us?" asked a concerned Don.  
  
"Nah there all watching football or wrestling or something" said Jess as she swept some dirt into a dust pan.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
the boys were in Kurama and Hiei's room.  
  
"Come on let's look in her file" said Yusuke as he reached for it but Kuwa snatched before he got to it.  
  
"We can't do that its violating her privacy." said Kuwa.  
  
"You're just saying that because you like her" said Yusuke  
  
"No I have Yukina my Love" said Kuwa as he rambled on about her.  
  
"He is right Yusuke we really shouldn't" said Kurama.  
  
"Yeah but we should know everything about our case right so..." Yusuke plucked the file out of Kuwa hands as he rambled  
  
"Hey Urameshi" said Kuwa  
  
"We should look" said Yusuke and with that he opened the file.  
  
"Let's see here Name: Unknown wow that really helps, Age: 13, Sex: Female, Eye Color: Blue, hey wait I thought her eyes here purple oh well Hai-"  
  
"Wait Yusuke why did you think her eyes were Purple?" asked a puzzled Kurama as he looked at Hiei.  
  
"Well when she was training with Genkai her eyes were purplish- reddish I don't know it's not important" he said  
  
"Maybe it is, see there are demons that can change their eye color due to their mood, in this case her eyes turn purple when she feels threatened or upset" said Kurama  
  
"Or it could be a side effect from the stone" said Hiei as he looked at Kurama.  
  
"Possibly, I've only known one demon with this trait it is quit rare it might be able to help us identify her if she gives us the slip" said Kurama  
  
"Hn"  
  
"OK, then I guess that's important info then huh" said Yusuke  
  
"Indeed" said Kurama he got up and went to the door  
  
"Im going to the library" said Kurama as he left.  
  
"Ok... well there isn't much else in here" said Yusuke as he closed the file and laid it on the desk.  
  
"I think I am going to watch some TV" said Yusuke  
  
"Yeah me too" said Kuwa as he got up to follow Yusuke to the door.  
  
"You coming shrimp?" asked Kuwa to Hiei.  
  
Hiei was in deep thought "Hello earth to Hiei come in Hiei" said Yusuke he snapped out of it and looked up.  
  
"I think I will join Kurama in the Library" said Hiei as he got up  
  
"You know how to read" said Kuwa  
  
"Of course you fool" said Hiei as he got up to leave.  
  
"Alright then" said Yusuke as he saw Hiei leave.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwa went down the hall to the ' hall TV room' they peered in, there were at least 15 guys there, a few were on the two couches and some in lazy boys , while others were sprawled out on the floor watching wrestling.  
  
"At least they have good taste" said Yusuke as he flopped in a lazy boy to watch wrestling.  
  
"I think I am going to play some pool Urameshi" said Kuwa looking at the two pool tables, a Fooze ball table, and an air hockey table.  
  
"Alright whatever" said Yusuke as he reclined back.  
  
~ Meanwhile~  
  
Kurama was walking down the stairs when he realized someone was following him. He turned around to meet Hiei's ruby gaze.  
  
"Hiei you startled me" he said smiling  
  
"Sorry" said Hiei as he began to walk parallel to Kurama  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Kurama  
  
"I decided to see what a library looked like" said Hiei.  
  
"Oh right I forgot there are none in Makai" said Kurama  
  
They made their way down to the bottom and then they heard it ... music.  
  
"What is that?" asked Hiei  
  
"Im not quite sure. Come on" said Kurama as he lead him to the entrance of the dining hall.  
  
They peered inside and the scene they saw made them sweat drop.  
  
They saw Ross and the three girls and boy from earlier, on their hands and knees scrubbing a soaked floor, with the music blaring.  
  
"It looks like they are cleaning" said Hiei  
  
"Indeed" said Kurama  
  
A new song came on.  
  
"Aw man you know what this song is" said Ross with soaked baggy jeans rolled up to her knees and her hat backwards with a few stray hairs plastering her face, obviously from the sweat.  
  
Everyone laughed and Ross fell on her butt "Turn it up Em" she said as she got back on her feet. And they all began to chorus im:  
  
Oh my god, becky look at her butt it is so big uhh she looks like one of those rap guys girlfriends but u know who understands those rap guys they only talk 2 her becuz she looks like a total prostitute ok i mean her butt... its just so big uhh i can't believe its just so round its out there gross look shes just so black  
  
I like big butts and I cannot lie u other brotherz can't deny when a girl walks in with a itty, bitty, waist and a round thing in ur face u get sprung want to pull up tough cuz u noticed that butt was stuck beef to the jeans shes wearing im hooked and I can't stop staring oh baby I wanna get wit cha and take ur pictcha my homeboys tryed 2 warn me but that butt u got makes me so horny ooooooo rumple smooth skin u say u wanna get my benz well use me use me cuz u ain't that average groupie I seen her dancin to hell with romancing she sweat wet shes got it going like a turbo jet im tired of magazines seenin flat butts are the thing cuz the average black man ask him that shes got 2 pack much back so fellas YAH! fellas YAH! cuz ur girlfriends got the butt HELL YAH! shake it yah shake it yah shake that healthy butt baby got back  
  
They were all shaking it and skidding across the floor on their knees laughing their asses off.  
  
baby got back  
  
I like them round and big and when Im throwing a gig I just can't help myself I'm acting like an animal now here's my scandal I wanna get u home and uh double up uh uh I ain't talking bout playboy those silicon parts are made for toys I want them real thick and juicy so find that juicy double mix-alot seem trouble begging for a piece of that bubble so Im looking at rock videos knocking these bimbos looking like hoes u can those bimbos I keep my women like flo-jo a word to the thick soled sisterz i wanna get wit cha i won't cus or hit cha i gotta be straight when I say I wanna uh to the break of dawn baby's got it going on a lot of sims won't like this song cuz thoses punks like to hit and quit it and I'd ratehr stay and play cuz I'm long and I'm strong and I'm down to get this frick shit on so ladies YAH! ladies YAH! so u wanna roll my mercedes YAH! so turn around stick it out even white boys got 2 shout baby got back  
  
They were still dancing and singing now soaked from head to toe from skidding on the floor.  
  
baby got back  
  
yah baby when it comes to females cosmo ain't got nothing to do with my selection 36 24 36 on if she's 5'3"  
  
so ur girlfriend owns a honda playing workout tapes by fonda but fonda ain't got a motor on the back of her honda my anacoda don't got none unless u got buns hun you can do side bends or sit-ups but please don't use that butt some brotherz wanna play that hard roll and tell ya that the butt ain't gold so they toss and leave it and i pull up quick to retrieve it so cosmo says ur fat well i ain't down wit dat cuz ur waist is small and ur curves are kicking and im thinking bout sticking to the beanpole dames and the magazines you ain't it miss thing give me a sista i can't resist her red beans and rice didn't miss her some knuckle head tried to dis cuz those girls are on my list he had game but he chose to hit em and I pull up quick to get wit him so ladies if da butt is round and u wanna triple xbo down dial 1-900-mixalot and kick dem nasty thoughts baby got back  
  
They fell on their backs and were all bunched together.  
  
baby got back  
  
little in the middle but u got much back  
  
little in the middle but u got much back  
  
little in the middle but u got much back  
  
little in the middle but u got much back  
  
"TURN it down" said a guard.  
  
"Ok" said Ross  
  
"Don turn it off would you" said Ross  
  
"Why me, you have legs" he said kicking her lightly in the foot.  
  
"Im too tired" she said laughing  
  
"Alright" he got up and turned it off.  
  
They were all lying on their backs or propped up against each other.  
  
"That was fun we never get to do stuff like that anymore" said Jess.  
  
"Yeah, and the floor is clean" said Ross with a smile.  
  
They all laughed. "Is your boss going to be mad at you" asked Gabrielle  
  
"Shit I forgot about that" said Ross.  
  
"OH well I was going to get fired anyways" said Ross.  
  
"Yeah who would hire you in the first place" said Don  
  
"Hey im a good worker, see Don not everyone has brains like you "said Ross  
  
"Yeah were not all geniuses you know" said Jess.  
  
YAWN  
  
"Im tired" said Ross as she got up.  
  
"Good thing we finished all the floors" said Em.  
  
"Yeah but that doesn't mean Im going to get any sleep with your snoring" said Ross with a grin that went from ear to ear.  
  
"Yeah I need some sleep tonight, go sleep in the hall" said Gabrielle  
  
"Ha, ha very funny" said Em, they all laughed.  
  
"Well we better get back to the dorms before Principal Smith finds out we helped you" said Don.  
  
"Yeah you're right, you guys are the greatest thank you so much" she said hugging each of them  
  
"What are friends for" said Don  
  
"If you love me so much than you'll let me have the first shower" said Em.  
  
"Hey wait I want the first shower" said Gabrielle  
  
"What about me?" said Jess timidly.  
  
"Oh boy" said Ross.  
  
They headed for the door when they noticed the two boys. "Hey aren't you the guys from dinner" asked Em.  
  
"Yes please to meet you" said Kurama  
  
"What are you guys spying on me now?" asked Ross brushing past them.  
  
"Uh not actually we were going to the Library" said Kurama pointing to the now dark library.  
  
"Well it's closed" said Ross as she turned around.  
  
"Im going to go see if I can use Lindsey's shower" she said as she left through the door.  
  
The others looked at the two boys and Jess smiled  
  
"Don't mind her, she has not been herself lately" she said  
  
"Yeah im sure she didn't mean it hi im Don" said Don.  
  
"What's her story?" asked Hiei.  
  
"Oh well she doesn't talk about it much, all we know is that she has been paying herself through school and never goes anywhere on vacation , I guess she doesn't have any family" said Em.  
  
"Who's out there?" asked a guard  
  
"Better get back to your dorms" said Don as he made his way up the stairs and the girls began to leave.  
  
"Hey wait are all three of you her room mates?" asked Kurama to the girls  
  
they turned "Yep" they said in unison  
  
"We have been since our first day!" said Gabrielle  
  
"Who goes there" said another guard.  
  
"Bye" they said as they left through the back door.  
  
Kurama and Hiei made their way upstairs to their dorms. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ Authoress' note: So what do you think?? I need REVIEWS!!! PLEASE! I do not own Baby Got Back but I just had to put that in there Hope you like my story.  
  
Kuwa: oh course they like it!  
  
Yus: Kuwabara not everyone can like it.  
  
Kuwa: Oh course they can Im in it so they have to like it.  
  
Yus: see that would be why they don't like it (snickering).  
  
Blue: Hey Yusuke be nice, if they like Kuwabara then they like him even if he is a carrot top idiot.  
  
Kuwa: See they so- Hey wait that's not nice.  
  
Blue: well what can I say?  
  
Yus: Yeah he should have been blonde. (Laughing)  
  
Blue: (eye twitching) what's wrong with blondes?  
  
Kur: Please no arguing  
  
Hiei: Let them Kurama it's quite entertaining.  
  
Blue: Shut up shorty  
  
Hiei: who are you calling short? (Pulling out katana)  
  
Kur: (rubbing his temples) just apologize Blue.  
  
Blue: Sorry... I meant vertically challenged  
  
Hiei: you are going to die  
  
- Kurama grabs Hiei by his cloak and holds him a foot from the ground-  
  
Hiei: you can't write that!  
  
Blue: Sure I can im the Authoress (grins) alright im sorry you know I didn't mean it.  
  
- Kurama puts Hiei down-  
  
Hiei: Hn  
  
Blue: On with the story PLEASE REVIEW!! Especially if you like it or else! (Pulling out a katana)  
  
Yus: what they where did you get that?  
  
Blue: Its mine silly (Smiles)  
  
Yus: Help us all Review PLEASE!! 


	11. The Dream

~ Hey It's me Blue, HAPPY NEW YEAR!! Yeah 2004!! I can't believe it ^_^ Well anyways Please Review (Grins evilly and puts hands on key board) now on with the Fic!  
  
Yus: (Gulp) help please!!  
  
~ Chapter 11~  
  
*~Flashback~*  
  
A little male fox was leading a blindfolded smaller figure by the hand through a dark forest.  
  
"Youko...? Youko where are you taking me?" asked a little girl's voice.  
  
"Sh... you'll spoil the surprise" he said  
  
"I wish you would tell me" she stumbled over a tree root  
  
"This seems so stupid" she said as he made an abrupt stop.  
  
"What" she said clinging to his hand tightly she heard running water.  
  
She felt his hands untying the blindfold.  
  
"Are you ready?" he asked.  
  
She nodded, he removed the blindfold and what she saw made her heart skip a beat.  
  
There in front of her was a beautiful waterfall and by the stream was a tree with flowers that shinned in the moonlight.  
  
He looked down at her and smiled. "Its wonderful" she said mouth dropped, she looked up her lilac eyes full of tears. She embraced him; he lifted her up off the ground and pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Now even if im gone you will always have a place to go" he said.  
  
She dug her head into his shirt  
  
"Don't worry I'll be back" he said with a smile. He put her down and pulled out a red rose to give to her. She took it and did the same only it was lavender. He took it and brought her into another hug.  
  
"Love you, brother" she said through the muffling of his cloths.  
  
"Love you, little sister" he said fighting back a tear.  
  
*~ End of Flashback~* Ross woke up in a clod sweat. She sat up in bed  
  
'Man I haven't had that dream since I was five' she thought as she looked around to see her friends sleeping soundly.  
  
'Im just letting it get the best of me' she thought as she got up she looked at her alarm the red shown through the room  
  
'Its only 3 in the morning' she thought as she entered the bathroom. She splashed some cold water on her face she was only wearing a light blue tee- shirt that went to her middle thigh it said West Point in dark writing across her chest, and blue plaid boxers, her feet were bound with bandages that were wrapped up to her middle calf, her hair was in a tight French braid that met her shoulders a few loose hairs fell down onto her face. 'Sleep, I need SLEEP' she thought as she dabbed her face with a towel.  
  
'This is stupid im acting stupid, he would not be looking for me after what I have done, but what if he is looking for me, but why would he I wouldn't even be looking for me except to kick my own ass' Ross went back to her bed and sat on it, she pulled out a maroon box engraved on it was a rosebud, she opened it and pulled out a withered dry rose, she rotated it in her fingers and then put it back. She placed the box under her bed and, lay on her back with her hands secure behind her head.  
  
"He had to leave" she thought as she drifted off to sleep  
  
~ Authoress Note: Aww...tear jerker what did you think? Please review!!  
  
Yus: please REVIEW she has us tied up in chairs  
  
- The team tries to get free-  
  
Blue: Hehehehehe  
  
Kuwa: HELP!!! 


	12. Goodbye Hailey Hello Sunshine

~ Hey It's me Blue, HAPPY NEW YEAR!! Yeah 2004!! I can't believe it ^_^ Well anyways Please Review (Grins evilly and puts hands on key board) now on with the Fic!  
  
~ Chapter 12~  
  
~Morning~  
  
"Ro... Ro! Wake up you're going to be late" said Jess shaking her friend  
  
"Five more minutes" she said as she put the pillow over her head  
  
"Wake UP Mr. Smith is going to have your hide" said Gabrielle throwing the covers off.  
  
"It's already 6:50!"  
  
"WHAT!?!" said Ross running jumping up and running to the closet throwing cloths, every which way.  
  
"Why didn't you wake me sooner?" she asked throwing some cloths on.  
  
"Sorry we knew you were tired and thought you needed the extra sleep" she said.  
  
"Grr..." she went into the bathroom  
  
"You guys go ahead I don't want you to be late too, I'll catch up" she said while brushing her teeth.  
  
"Alright" they said shutting the door.  
  
'Guess im not getting breakfast' she thought.  
  
~ 7:00~  
  
"So this is Earth Science" said Yusuke looking around. A plump woman approached them she had short messy blonde hair.  
  
"Hello im your science teacher Ms. Granger"  
  
"Hello" said Kurama.  
  
'"You all will be back there" she said pointing to the farthest unoccupied row.  
  
They took their seats.  
  
~ Beep~  
  
"Alright then class lets see here everyone seems to be here but -" The door slammed open  
  
"Sorry im... late" said Ross through breaths.  
  
"I woke up late" she said looking at her friend Em who laughed.  
  
"It's alright Ross, I'll let it slide this time just take a seat" she said  
  
"yes maim" Ross said,  
  
She was wearing the same combat boots from yesterday, a green long sleeve shirt that showed a little curve and baggy blue jeans. Hey hair was in the same French braid but she had a dark green bandana which fastened back her hair except for her bangs, she was also wearing a pair of shades.  
  
She went to sit at a desk in the second row right by Em. "Please Ross take off the sunglasses there is no sun in here" Said Ms. Granger.  
  
Ross took of the glasses and put them in her book bag.  
  
"Everyone we have some new students please stand up" they team stood up and Ross turned around her left eye twitched and she turned back around to face the front.  
  
With that class started.  
  
The team watched her all during class. By the middle of class Ross was laying back in her chair with one foot in a right angel resting on the top of her desk and her other leg was resting on its heel.  
  
"Well we are going to watch a film on the creation of volcanoes" said Ms. Granger.  
  
"You will need to take notes" as she popped the video  
  
'who takes notes for a movie?" whispered Yusuke to Kuwa he shrugged.  
  
"Hey at least Ross won't have to think" said the girl from Algebra class Ross turned around and was about to punch her when  
  
"Look bitch at least she has more than one brain cell" said Em  
  
"She is smarter than I am so just shut up"  
  
"Oh ..." said the whole class. The girl just got up and was about to go over to Em when Ross stood up and went in front of her.  
  
"Look I have had just about enough of you" she said  
  
"Now Ross don't" said Ms. Granger  
  
"Don't worry Ms. Granger we are not going to fight" she said with a grin  
  
"I have a better idea!"  
  
"Uh oh" said Kuwa  
  
She looked at the girl  
  
"What are you going to do cry" said the bitch.  
  
"Look Hailey..." she said getting closer  
  
"Either you start showing some respect to people or... im going to have to tell Ms. Granger what's in your left pocket" she whispered  
  
"What the how did you know that?" She asked as she looked at her dumbfounded  
  
"Aw... even I thought you would know that, I mean you have the BIGGEST nose in the universe, you could be considered a blood hound" she said smirking.  
  
"Why you..."  
  
"What no insult?" Ross said  
  
"Grr... at least I have a family tramp" she said clutching her fists.  
  
"Well that was random" said Ross getting laughter from the class  
  
"I heard there was a large pack of hounds living around here when I see one I'll mention I know you" Ross said.  
  
"But then again you would not be here if you had a family, because you definitely don't have the brains for a scholarship" said Ross looking her in the eye.  
  
"Oh..." said the class.  
  
"And what's your story, did you get a scholarship huh I didn't think so. I heard Mr. Smith telling you yesterday that he was sending you to an orphanage." Hailey said as the class looked over to Ross  
  
"I bet you do have a family and they just left your ass on the street you never leave this place, who would want you anyways, your nothing but a selfish dirty thief a bastard child" said Hailey  
  
Ross was now clenching her fists and bowed her head.  
  
"Wow that was a cold blow" said Kuwa  
  
"No really" said Yusuke  
  
Hailey was getting closer now inches from her face. "And what's more is you just won't leave this place because if you did you would have to burden others with your presence" she said her nose towering over Ross.  
  
"YOU KNOW NOTHING" said Ross  
  
*SLAM*  
  
Ross punched Hailey across the room she hit the opposite wall and landed with a thud.  
  
"ROSS!" said Ms. Granger.  
  
"Here Ms. Ganger" said Ross holding a zip lock bag full of white powder.  
  
"Its cocaine, I smelled it on Hailey when she walked in" said Ross giving it to her.  
  
"I believe expulsion is the punishment" said Ross as she went over to where Hailey sat perched on the wall.  
  
She knelt down "You don't know anything about me or why im here so stop guessing and keep that big snout to your self I hope you enjoy Juvie I have some close friends over there I'll give them a call" said Ross standing up and walking out of the class.  
  
"Can I" asked Em  
  
"Yes of course Im going to call the guards" said Ms. Granger as Em left after Ross.  
  
"Everyone please return to your dorms" said Ms. Granger  
  
The class began packing their stuff.  
  
The team walked down the hall.  
  
"I don't get it how did she know?" asked Yusuke  
  
"Demons have better senses than humans she must have detected it I thought I smelt something odd" said Kurama.  
  
"Yeah but when did she get it?" asked Kuwa  
  
"At the initial blow" said Hiei  
  
"What you could see it, wait there were more than one blow?" asked Kuwa  
  
"Naturally, and there were two blows the first was a swift kick in her abdomen at that time she grabbed the bag, the second was a punch to her chest" said Hiei  
  
"Wow this girl is stronger than I thought" said Kuwa  
  
"Yes and even more so when provoked" said Kurama  
  
They entered the main hall and saw Em comforting Ross  
  
"It's alright Ross" said Em patting her friend on the back  
  
"I know its just I can't screw up anymore, what she said about the orphanage is true" she said putting her head between her hands.  
  
"Excuse me but that was obvious self defense, she was violating your space" said Kurama.  
  
Ross looked up and smiled  
  
"If only Mr. Smith believed that" she said standing up.  
  
"Well I'll defend you of course" said Kurama  
  
"Thanks" she said  
  
"Yeah us too" said Kuwa  
  
"Thank you" she said  
  
"Sorry for being so rude earlier it's just" she looked around to Em  
  
"Gotcha later alligator" said Em  
  
Ross smiled "It's just Im tired of being yelled at and spit on I figured"  
  
"Well you figured wrong we're here to help you" said Kurama  
  
Ross smiled "Cool, Well I better get going I know Lord stupid is going to have my head for this one" said Ross as she left through the door she stopped and turned around  
  
"Hey Botan want to come with?" she asked  
  
"Ok" said Botan following her.  
  
The boys went up the stairs.  
  
~ Authoress' note: Yeah ,yeah I know kinda stupid but I had to get rid of that Bitch some how (Smiles)  
  
Kuwa: please don't kill me  
  
Blue: I won't as long as you don't start about Yukina  
  
Kuwa: ahh...Yukina my love  
  
Hiei: Shut up fool - takes katana out-  
  
Kuwa: what are you going to do about it shrimpo?  
  
Hiei: Grr.  
  
Blue: Uh well please review and remember to never drive drunk!  
  
Kur: what does that have to do with anything? Blue: I don't know just felt like saying it (Smiles) why you have a problem with it  
  
Kur: NO of course not, Hey where's Yusuke?  
  
Blue: No where  
  
Yus: HELP IM IN THE FREEZER!  
  
Kurama walks over to freezer and opens it to see a frozen Yusuke sickle  
  
Kur: what are you doing it their?  
  
Yus: Blue stuck me in here  
  
They all look at blue  
  
Blue: That's what you get for saying that blonde comment.  
  
Yus: Im sorry  
  
Blue: Whatever im sure Keiko can heat you up  
  
Yus: ME AND KEIKO ARE JUST FRIENDS!!  
  
Blue: right well Review please!! And enjoy the Fic! 


	13. Floor! what floor?

~ Hey well I hope you like my Fic!! PLEASE REVIEW! ~  
  
~Chapter13~  
  
Botan and Ross walked up the stairs, it was fairly crowded. They squeezed through a crowd of girls at a landing.  
  
"So what floor do you live on?" asked Botan noticing a guard eyeing her.  
  
"4th you?" asked Ross showing the guard to the entrance of another landing her ID.  
  
"Oh I live on the 2nd "she said doing the same.  
  
"Oh geeze I should have asked you" Ross said stopping in mid step.  
  
"There going to have head check soon and im not sure if they will let you on my floor" said Ross.  
  
"Oh it's alright im sure they will" said Botan smiling "And this way I can see your dorm" said Botan.  
  
"Alright" said Ross.  
  
"But let me explain a few things first before we go further up, see the they have a system here with who is on which floor, there are six floors, usually you start school here at age 10 and leave at 15, for each class of students enrolled they have their own floor and proceed to the next floor with every year, except for the first floor which is security. You're an exception to the rule you started late so they put you on the starter floor which is floor two and I myself started a year early see I was 9 when I began here so I spent two years on floor two, I just turned 13" she said smiling as she began to walk up another flight of stairs.  
  
"Now the further you go up the more security there is I guess the figure if you can last this long you have to be trouble" she said entering her card into a scanner that opened the door to the 4th floor.  
  
"OK I get it" said Botan. A bunch of girls flew past them "Hey Ross good on Hailey" said a girl with gray eyes and dark blue hair that was in two braids running down her back and a baby blue sun dress , she had no shoes on " Thanks Jen hey get some shoes on you'll probably get some disease from the floor" said Ross smiling. "Bye" she said running down the hall to catch up with the group of girls. They walked down past a few more halls. " Wow this dorm is huge" said Botan " Yeah well the funny thing is since we were the biggest class this school has ever seen we have some rooms with up to four girls in them" said Ross " Mine is one of them but were all best friends we have been bunched together since the beginning " said Ross  
  
She went down a hall that had a sign that read 'upper L hall' she went down to the middle of the hall and was on the right side and pulled a key out of her pocket and stuck it into the latch of room 'L23' she opened it.  
  
Botan gasped at what she saw the room was in utter chaos, there were four beds one on either side of her and two on the far wall a window was separating them the two closet were vertical and the two on the back wall were horizontal. Each bed was occupied by a girl except for the bed on the right side. Cloths and school stuff was everywhere the floor, beds, everywhere you could imagine in the closet which was in front of the left bed there was a walnut bureau with huge books, cloths and hangers. Behind the left bed was a desk which was full of books and a lamp which had a shirt laid on it behind the right bed obviously Ross' was a door to the bathroom she was afraid to even think how bad it was in there. Posters plastered every wall and pictures of family were on the girl's nightstands except Ross' which were navy crates, the only real picture on any of the walls was above the right bed and it was a unicorn that was masked by a dark blue setting. Ross flopped on the right bed, it had a light blue comforter and a hand made quilt lay draped over the end of the bed.  
  
"Botan this is Jess" she pointed to the left bed, a young girl sat with medium brown wavy hair which met her shoulders and hazel eyes, she had a fair completion she stood up she was an inch or so taller than Ross she shook Botan hand. "Gabrielle" she pointed to the far left corner where a lean girl got up she was about the same height as Ross she had light brown straight hair that went to her middle back and sky blue eyes she shook Botan's hand. "And this is Em I believe you remember her from science" said Ross pointing to the far right corner behind her bed. A young girl stood up she was by far a few inches taller she had black hair that met her middle back and chocolate colored eyes she had an olive completion she shook her hand and flopped on Ross' bed besides her. You guys this is Botan she just got transferred here" said Ross. "HI" they said together.  
  
"I know what your thinking and trust me I know this room is a mess, I have not seen the floor in months" said Ross' smiling. "But that's what you get for living with three other people." She said. "Hey at least it's not like it use to be in our first year where there was one big room with all the girls in it now that was a nightmare" said Gabrielle laughing.  
  
"Yeah no doubt" said Em, "How uh many girls were there?" asked Botan OH I don't know there was one room for every hall here, so I would say about uh 200+ said Gabrielle. "WOW in one room" said Botan "Yeah but they were really strict about being quiet" said Em. "Too bad for you" said Ross laughing "Hey" Em said punching her lightly. "Yeah but now that we are on higher security we get our own rooms, it really should be two to a room but we had such a big class" said Jess. "Yeah I don't understand why there are so much security, I mean the biggest trouble maker on this floor is Ross" said Em "Hey" said Ross "Come to think of it the biggest trouble maker in the entire academy is Ross" said Gabrielle laughing. "Very funny" said Ross.  
  
"Well I would love to stay but I really should be getting back" said Botan getting up from the chair she was sitting in. "Right well it was nice meeting you" said Jess "Same to you" said Botan "Hey I will come with you im sure someone wants to yell at me anyways" Ross said closing the door behind her. They made their way down the hall "Hey Ross", They turned around to see a young plump girl with straight blonde hair that was pulled up into a pony tail she was wearing jeans and a blue shirt that read 'WestPoint' across it in white letters.  
  
"OH hey Lindsey" she said approaching her  
  
"What's up?" she asked.  
  
"You forgot this when you used my shower" she said giving her a silver pocket watch.  
  
"Oh yeah thanks" she said taking it.  
  
"I heard what you did" she said  
  
"I don't think that was the best thing to do" she said crossing her arms  
  
"Yeah well, im sorry lost control" she said putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Oh well at least you told her that she had drugs" said Lindsey smiling.  
  
"Hey I did something right" she said smiling.  
  
"Of course you did" she said hugging her.  
  
"Alright then I better be off" said Ross  
  
"Bye" she said leaving Ross led Botan further sown the hall.  
  
"What is that?" asked Botan pointing the back of the watch.  
  
It had the initials 'GS' engraved on it.  
  
"Oh, it came that way" she said.  
  
"OH" said Botan they came to the security door where a guard was checking Ids.  
  
Botan showed hers "Alright you can go miss" he said letting her past.  
  
Ross showed hers "Sorry but you can't leave your floor right now, please go back to your dorm, head check will take place momentarily" he said not letting her past.  
  
"Alright then bye Botan sees ya" she said as Botan went down the stairs out of sight.  
  
"Hey wait" said another guard taking her ID "I was told to bring you down to Mr. Smith's office immediately he is looking for you" said the guard yanking her hard by the arm down the stairs.  
  
"Hey wait what the-" but it was too late they were already half way down.  
  
~ Authoress' note: What will happen to Ross? Stay tuned for another chapter coming soon~ PLEASE REVIEW what do you think I should do??  
  
Kuwa is looking in on the Girls  
  
Kuwa: Pretty Girls: drooling:  
  
*SMACK*  
  
Kuwa: Hey Urameshi what did you do that for  
  
Yus: Behave or she will put you in the freezer  
  
Kuwa: oh yeah thanks  
  
Yus: on second thought hey look Kuwa there goes a pretty blonde.  
  
Kuwa: Where  
  
*Smacks both Yusuke and Kuwa*  
  
Yus: Hey why did you smack me?  
  
Blue: because I felt like it now back in the freezer with you.  
  
Kur: now blue Im sure he didn't mean it  
  
Hiei: Yeah right like he needs to go in a freezer anyway its cold in here as it is.  
  
Blue: sorry my heat went off: Frowns:  
  
Hiei: HN  
  
Blue: Well anyways I hope you like my Fic and REVIEW PLEASE!!! 


	14. A Dirty Deal

~ Please Review and tell me what you think of this chapter and I am up for suggestions of course. Thanks and enjoy my Fic! ~  
  
~ Chapter 14~  
  
"Head Check" said a guard who opened the door to Hiei and Kurama's room, the boys had returned to their own rooms for the head check.  
  
"Hiei and Kurama " said Kurama smiling  
  
"Thank you, you may leave when you are dismissed" said the guard closing the door.  
  
"They are really taking this seriously" said Hiei.  
  
"Yes humans don't take drugs lightly" he said.  
  
- Attention Boy's dormitories please proceeded to the cafeteria I repeat Boy's dormitories please precede to the cafeteria thank you-  
  
They met Yusuke and Kuwa at the door.  
  
"Man I heard that they were bringing in dogs" said Kuwa  
  
"Yeah they use them to sniff out drugs" said Kurama  
  
"Yeah too bad they aren't kittens" sad Yusuke snickering  
  
"Hey shut up Urameshi or I'll tell Keiko you have been skipping school" said Kuwa  
  
"Alright geeze don't have to bring her into this" said Yusuke  
  
"Well she is your girl friend she has a right to know" said Kuwa  
  
"SHE IS NOT MY GIRL FRIEND" he screamed and everyone stopped talking and looked at him  
  
"Mind your own business" he said raising a fist, everyone went back to talking. They went down the stairs.  
  
*~ Meanwhile~*  
  
"Let go of me geeze, if I were going to run away I would have done it already" she said trying to loosen his grip.  
  
"Sorry but its principal's orders" he said yanking her past a bunch of guys.  
  
"Hey cutie good one on Hailey, about time someone got rid of that dog" said a cute guy with dirty blond hair.  
  
The team saw her pass them by.  
  
"You think we should follow?" asked Hiei to Kurama  
  
"Yes, come on" he said leading the guys out of the group to the back door of the main office.  
  
~ In the office~  
  
"Thank you Gus just cuff her to the chair" said Mr. Smith Gus did  
  
"Why the hell are you cuffing me?" She asked  
  
"Oh for my own protection my dear it seems we have a little ex-con on our hands" he said grinning evilly.  
  
"You may go Gus" he said to the guard, he left them.  
  
~Outside~  
  
the boys hid from the guard.  
  
"Did he say ex-con?" asked Yusuke  
  
"Indeed, he must know" said Kurama inching closer to the partially closed door.  
  
~Inside~  
  
"So it seems you have decided to look past our deal" said Mr. Smith pacing in front of Ross.  
  
"What deal, you don't have the right to lock me up like this" she said looking at him coldly.  
  
He chuckled coldly.  
  
"What deal, ha, ha, ha what deal!" he grabbed her roughly by her hair and pulled off her bandana.  
  
"The promise you made to keep out of my affairs and I agreed to let you live that deal!" he said  
  
"We never agreed to that and besides what does Hailey have to do with your affairs?" She asked angrily.  
  
"Well we agreed in silence I figured you knew by now why I have not kicked you out yet" he said smelling the bandana and grinning.  
  
~Outside~  
  
Hiei growled, the boys looked at him and noticed Kurama about to pounce  
  
"There's something about him I don't like" said Hiei placing his hand on his Katana.  
  
"Yes, but we have to wait he might say something useful" said Kurama  
  
Yusuke and Kuwa looked in astonishment "You guys are acting weird" said Kuwa.  
  
"Shut up" said Yusuke  
  
"You want him to here us" said Yusuke.  
  
They all stared into the room.  
  
~Inside~  
  
"You're very valuable to me Rossi" he said  
  
she growled and kicked him swiftly in the groin making him double over  
  
"Never call me that".  
  
He smacked her across the face. "You bitch after all I've done for you"  
  
"Shut up" she said blood running down her mouth.  
  
She was trying to find a hair pin to pick the lock.  
  
He grinned and dug his finger nails into her hands.  
  
"Ahh..." she yelped.  
  
"What's the matter don't like that do you" he said digging them further into her hand.  
  
"You see, now that you have shown to the world that WestPoint has drugs I am going to be the laughing stalk of the world , and I have to pay to get this place sniffed out" he said putting his hand to her cheek she spat in his face.  
  
"When are you going to learn some manners?" He kicked the chair across the room; it skids across the floor coming to a halt.  
  
"Your Lying" she said  
  
"What"  
  
"You're lying about the drug that's not why you're angry with me" she said with a glare that could make any blood run cold.  
  
"You were always to cunning for your own good" he said as he took the hair pin she had finally found from her.  
  
"You want the truth I'll give you the truth, heh its not like you are going to live much longer anyways and it might be quite entertaining to know that you have brought the destruction of the human world on yourself" he said  
  
"What"  
  
"That's right, im surprised you didn't figure that one out yourself, you see when I found out that you were the one the Amethyst stone had chosen" he said pulling the chain from her neck.  
  
" It gave me the opportunity to make a plan, So I killed the owner of WestPoint and made myself head then I put this necklace right where I knew you would find it along with a WestPoint brochure , you see I knew this was your only way out , you see I know who you are." He said grinning.  
  
She looked at him with wide eyes "It was you, you bastard you did this" she said going wild in the chair, he pulled out a needle and rammed it into her side making her go quiet.  
  
"Just a little relaxer, see you didn't let me finish my story, lets see of yes I mean did you really think that you got in here because of your brains, you think I would let some stupid 9 year old in my school, no hah you were always so pure and innocent" he said lifting her head to see that her eyes were glassed over.  
  
"Now that you are here I can take this little baby" he said dangling the gem "Now that you have made it vulnerable and use it to not only to take over the human world but Makai as well" he said laughing evilly.  
  
"And Hailey was my second in command if you were wondering" he said raising her from the chair.  
  
"Well" she choked out "If she was your second than you're screwed" She said grinning  
  
He raised his fist "And now you die" he said about to hit her.  
  
"Not so fast" said Yusuke tackling him.  
  
Ross fell on the floor.  
  
The boys tied him up and Kurama went over to Ross "She doesn't have much time" he said feeling her head, "Check his pocket" She said smiling before giving up.  
  
~ Authoress' note: What do you think?? Review PLEASE!!~  
  
Yus: You can't make her die  
  
Kuwa: Yah I was not in there enough  
  
Blue: I can do what ever I want im the Authoress: smiles devilishly: like I can make Yusuke kiss Keiko  
  
Yus: No alright I'll behave  
  
Kur: PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	15. Bullets Fly

~ Sorry it took me so long to update but I wanted to see who would review. Oh well Please Review Thank you to all of you who did, I hope you like my story.  
  
~ Chapter 15~  
  
Kurama went to the former principal' pocket, he dug out the necklace and a vile of green liquid.  
  
"This could be just another poison" said Kurama eyeing it  
  
"Yeah but she said check his pockets she must have known it was there" said Kuwa  
  
"Yes, but she could have also meant the necklace" said Kurama  
  
"Well then we don't have much time lets take her to Koenma's, he should be able to do something right?" said Yusuke.  
  
"Yes let's go" said Kurama as Yusuke and Kuwa grabbed Ross.  
  
"Well how are we supposed to get there?" asked Hiei.  
  
"That's where I come in" said Botan  
  
"I realized you guys weren't at lunch so I thought there might be trouble luckily there is a portal in a near by janitor's closet" said Botan leading them out.  
  
"Great" said Yusuke suddenly there was gun fire. "What the"  
  
"Oh yeah maybe I should have mentioned there are armed guards Heh" said Botan  
  
"No really" said Yusuke as Ross gave a yelp "Well I don't care she doesn't have much time and im losing my patience" said Yusuke taking her from the support of Kuwa. He ran in front of the guards.  
  
"Yusuke! Come on" said Kurama.  
  
The dodged the bullets and made it to the closet " Come on Botan" said Yusuke looking around "there got it" she said opening it they fell through just as an ambush of bullets came at them.  
  
"Geeze that woke me up" said Yusuke walking to Koenma's office.  
  
"You could have gotten killed" said Botan.  
  
"Well I didn't now can we drop the subject"  
  
"Fine..." said Botan, they entered Koenma's office.  
  
"What the, what happened" asked Koenma running over to Ross.  
  
"Well it turns out that the principal was a bad dude" said Kuwa  
  
"I see, oh I should have known" said Koenma leading them to the room next to them. Yusuke laid her on the bed which occupied the room.  
  
"Ogre" said Koenma.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"I need you to go get supplies to take blood; we need to find out what poison she has consumed"  
  
"Yes sir" He left in a hurry.  
  
"We can't lose her that entire faith of this planet lays on her shoulder if she dies then there won't be a cosmic balance and it will only be a matter of time till the world as we know it is destroyed" Koenma said feeling her head.  
  
"Well we found this" said Kurama handing him the green liquid.  
  
"This might be the cure, but we won't be sure until she has gone through the proper tests" said Koenma.  
  
George came back with a syringe and bandages, he tied off her arm and stuck her, suddenly she jerked up with blank eyes and began to scream and attack him. He backed away scared out of his mind as all four boys tried to restrain her some of the other ogres strapped her down with restraints and then she went silent.  
  
"What the hell was that?" screamed Yusuke to Koenma.  
  
"It must be an after effect of the poison" said Koenma  
  
"That's the scariest fucken thing I have ever seen" said Kuwa.  
  
Then she opened her blank eyes turned her head to the side and began to speak in tongues.  
  
"What is she?"  
  
"Sh..." said Koenma interrupting Yusuke getting closer his eyes went wide as Ross went quiet.  
  
"Kurama let me see that bottle" said Koenma  
  
He handed it to him. Koenma filed a near by syringe with the fluid "Ogre, I want you to insert this in he right side got it" said Koenma.  
  
"Yes but"  
  
"Just do it" George did so.  
  
A little color came to her cheeks and she began to take steadier breaths.  
  
"She should be fine" said Koenma  
  
"You mea she understood her" said Yusuke stunned.  
  
"Yeah well it seems she was speaking in a variety of demon tongues" said Koenma.  
  
"That must mean she is a half breed" said Hiei.  
  
"What makes you think that?" asked Kurama  
  
"If she knows as many languages as it seems she must have been a wanderer for a while either in this or another life which means that she was disowned probably because she was not of pure blood" said Hiei  
  
"Interesting analysis" said Kurama  
  
"Hn"  
  
"Well whatever, I have some business to attend to, so watch her" said Koenma leaving.  
  
"Gee thanks for the warning" said Yusuke.  
  
They sat down at the couches and turned on the TV.  
  
Kurama looked at her and sighed 'why does these thoughts keep haunting me, it can't be her, but I wish it was at least then I could say how sorry I am' he thought as he got up.  
  
"Yes sir, I'll get right on that" she mumbled in her sleep. Everyone turned around "did she just talk" said Yusuke.  
  
"Yes" said Hiei.  
  
"Who ate all the damn pudding!" she screamed suddenly.  
  
Yusuke snickered, she struggled in the restraints "What, no not again get me out of this "STOP, GET AWAY FROM ME!" she yelled she jerked awake suddenly her eyes were a pastel blue, but then went back to normal. She looked around.  
  
"Are you alright" asked Kurama.  
  
"What the hell is going on, where the hell am I, and why are you staring at me like that?" she asked as she flopped back on the pillow as a head rush came to her.  
  
"Ah... my head" she said trying to reach for it but was stopped by the restraints.  
  
"Will you get me out of these?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know I think they kinda suit you" said Hiei smirking. She eyed him  
  
"Fine I'll do it myself" she said fiddling with the restraints.  
  
"I don't think" but Kurama was interrupted "Look im the best escape artist in creation I think I can handle it I was only asking politely but whatever" she said as she got free.  
  
"How did you do that?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"Years of practice, heh my brothers use to" she stopped and changed the subject.  
  
"So where are we?" she asked.  
  
"You have brothers?" asked Kurama going back on the subject.  
  
"Correction had, as in done anymore and no I don't want to talk about it" she said sitting up and then cringing "Ahh... What the" she lifted he pant leg and then realized there was a lodged bullet in the joint that connected the knee and her lower leg.  
  
"Damn little bugger got me" she said examining it.  
  
" When did" " When you had the brilliant idea of running bullets" said Ross as Kurama went to look at it " That is in pretty deep" said Kurama " But I can get it out for you, its going to be quite painful though" he said  
  
"Alright" she said he went to work on freeing the bullet she flinched.  
  
"Hey wait how you know"  
  
"I wasn't dead Yusuke the poison allowed me to view my surroundings" she said looking at him  
  
"Which reminds me didn't I tell you to look in his pocket" she said looking at Kurama  
  
"I did" he said  
  
"Then what took you so long" she said  
  
"Sorry I was not sure if it was the necklace or remedy you were talking about" he said taking out a needle.  
  
"OH HOLD UP WHERE THE HELL IS THAT GOING" she said getting free and trying to get up.  
  
"I have to" "NO YOU DON"T NO NEEDLES" she said  
  
Hiei smirked "Ironic don't you think" he said to Kurama  
  
"Indeed" said Kurama tilting his head and squinting.  
  
"What's so fucken Ironic?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing" said Kurama "If I don't give you this then you won't have anything to kill the pain" said Kurama  
  
"Fine, I don't believe in pain killers anyways" she said  
  
"What" said Yusuke stunned  
  
"Yeah you got a problem with that" she said raising a fist.  
  
"No, its just that's going to hurt a lot more than that one needle" he said  
  
"Yeah, whatever this is nothing compared to"  
  
-Ring-  
  
She was interrupted she answered the phone.  
  
"Hello , oh hi heh what's u-, well yeah I was coming in but my uh grandmother just died, yes I have a grandmother she is uh dead now but- yes thank you I will sir bye" she hung up.  
  
"Who was that?" asked Botan.  
  
"One of my bosses" she said as she searched in her pocket.  
  
"One?" asked Yusuke  
  
"Yeah what is this twenty questions God" she said pulling out a pearl handled pocket knife she swished it open and pulled Kurama's hand away from her knee.  
  
"Hiei do you have a light" she asked he looked at her angrily.  
  
"What is that a joke?" he asked  
  
"No"  
  
"Wait how do you know, I was"  
  
"I guessed most fire demons have bad attitudes" she said as he looked at her in amazement.  
  
"Fine I'll do it" she said forming a flame in her hand and lighting the blade.  
  
"Hey, wait you're a"  
  
He was interrupted "hah, guess again an old friend of mine taught me that" she said.  
  
"Hey did you burn it?" asked Kuwa  
  
"Because it makes it sterile" she said placing the knife on her knee  
  
"Hey wait your not going to" But Yusuke was interrupted when she dug the knife into the gash making the boys cringe, as she moved it in deeper.  
  
"Now where are you, you little bugger" she said rotating the blade.  
  
"There you are" she said turning the blade a quarter turn and pulled up, she popped the bullet out as she exhaled.  
  
"There you are" she said taking the shell in a cloth.  
  
She compressed the wound and cringed.  
  
"I can't believe you did that" said Yusuke as he looked wide eyed.  
  
"Told you I'm not a little girl" she said smirking as he eyes flashed lavender.  
  
She took some bandages and wrapped the wound "well there goes track" she said laughing. Koenma busted through the door  
  
"I found out who he is!"  
  
~ You like?? PLEASE REVIEW~ 


	16. Who's Who?

~ Please review I need reviews!!~  
  
~Chapter 16~  
  
"I know who he is" said Koema.  
  
"What?" said Ross jumping off the bed and landing on her good leg balancing herself,  
  
Koema looked at her. "I see you're up" he said looking at her leg "What happened?"  
  
"I got shot" she said plainly.  
  
"Alright well you might want to sit down, this might come as a shock" he said.  
  
"Wow that's what they say when you're dying or something ok then shoot" she said leaning against the wall.  
  
"Well its turns out that your principal is one or Darien's henchman, WestPoint seems to be his base" He said  
  
"Alright, but who is Darien?" asked Kurama.  
  
"He is the son of one of the biggest criminals in the universe. He has been trying to get a hold of the stone for centuries, but unfortunately the holders were able to protect themselves from him, He has increased his power immensely and has decided since Ross is the first female to ever hold the gem and the youngest as well that this would be a great time to attack." Said Koema  
  
"Ok." said Ross raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Is he a threat?" asked Hiei, Ross looked at him and then looked back at Koema.  
  
"Well, figure of speaking he is one of the strongest beans in the universe" he said as everyone looked at him in shocked.  
  
"And he is after Ross?" asked Botan  
  
"Yes, but not only him obviously" he said  
  
"Great..." said Ross  
  
"Well you will be happy to know that we have found a new principal for you, he is a human who has an extremely clean background check and it will also give him a good job, because WestPoint is one of the best schools in the country." He said.  
  
"He is a really good guy, so please don't scare him off" he said to Ross.  
  
"Alright but I can't say the same for everyone else." She said seriously.  
  
Ross stood up but flinched under the weight and fell backwards; Hiei caught her by the shoulders. She looked up to see his usual expression face.  
  
'Why did I do that' he thought as he let her stand up, leaning against a table.  
  
"I think im going to go home and get some rest" she said as she sighed from the pain.  
  
"I think you should go to the hospital" said Kurama  
  
"Im fine I just need some crutches or something" she said sitting down.  
  
"I think we have some in the closet, OGRE go get it" he said over his shoulder.  
  
"Yes, sir" he leaves and comes back with them handing them to Ross with a shaky hand which is bleeding from before. She takes it and then grabs his hand in both of hers as he shakes with fear.  
  
"Im so.r...r...y" he said as she closes her eyes and an aura glows from her hands.  
  
" Im the one who should apologize , im sorry for earlier and for anything that I have done to harm you" she says letting go of his hand her eyes still closed as she slumps against the desk taking a shallow breath , he looks at his hand and realizes it is completely healed, they look a her in Aw.  
  
"Thank you" he said, she then stood up on the crutches and leaves the room.  
  
"What was that, I didn't know she could heal people" said Botan.  
  
"Neither did I, I guess some things about her will never be understood" he said  
  
"Well that's why were here, to solve mysterys" said Yusuke with a grin.  
  
"It seemed to take a lot out of her" said Kurama with concerned eyes.  
  
"Yes, well she should not be able to do that" said Koema.  
  
"Why?" said Kurama.  
  
"She is only humans and does not posses that power" he said  
  
"She doesn't make any sense, first of all she is a bad ass, but she is suppose to be a pure heart , she can use demon powers but she is human and then she turns around and helps someone I think she is bipolar" said Yusuke.  
  
"Trust me Yusuke I don't think she has made any sense to anyone." said Koema  
  
"There's something that's not right" said Hiei  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Kuwa  
  
"I mean that she is hiding something and I am going to figure it out" he said leaving.  
  
"Well that was weird" said Yusuke  
  
"Yes well there are some things that I will never understand about him" said Kurama.  
  
"Yeah right, he probably likes her" said Kuwa grinning.  
  
"That's not it I assure you Hiei is not interested in her" he said smiling  
  
"Why" asked Kuwa  
  
"Because she is human" he said getting up and leaving as Yusuke and Kuwa followed them.  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
"Man this leg is killing me" she said aloud as she sat on a bench.  
  
"Why the hell did I help him?" she thought out loud.  
  
'I should not have done that, im not suppose to' she thought as she touched her leg and cringed.  
  
'I gotta get home' she thought as she went back to walking.  
  
"Hey maim" said I voice behind her, she turned around to see a young woman in a car "Do you need a ride?" she said smiling.  
  
She thought for a minute and then took her up on the offer.  
  
"Thank you" she said getting in.  
  
~* At WestPoint*~  
  
The boys were inside and eating, it had been a few hours since the meeting.  
  
- Attention students I am sorry to inform you that principal smith is no longer with us; a new principal will be joining us in a few days Thank you-  
  
The intercom went off and the entire cafeteria cheered, "Good riddance" said a boy behind them, and then Ross' table came over the team.  
  
"Excuse me, but have you by any chance seen Ross?" asked Don.  
  
"No, sorry why is she not here?" asked Kurama  
  
"I saw her" said a boy walking up  
  
"Really where?" asked Jess.  
  
"She went up to the Dorms after she snuck in." He said  
  
"Really, it's not like her" said Em  
  
"Come on" said Gabrielle.  
  
"No, we can't it's not our business to barge in on her" said Jess.  
  
"Was she on crutches?" Kurama whispered to the boy.  
  
"No, why?" he asked concerned.  
  
"Oh I just saw her on some earlier that's all" said Kurama covering it up with a lie.  
  
"Alright well im sure she is fine" said Jess  
  
"Come on" She said to the group as they left to their table.  
  
"That was weird, why was she not on crutches?" asked Yusuke  
  
"I don't know but we are going to find out, come on." Said Kurama leaving to the foor as Yusuke and Hiei followed.  
  
"Wait hold up" said Kuwa. Running after them, with a roll in his mouth.  
  
~So what do you think PLEASE REVIEW and im up for suggestions what do you think I should do?~ 


	17. Into the Girl's Dorm

~ Hey what's up, I hope you like my Fic please review with Ideas if you want im sure I will use them sooner or later! ENJOY and R/R!!  
  
~ Chapter 17~  
  
The boys went outside to the dorms but then Kurama stopped "Wait we don't know what dorm or floor she is on" he said  
  
"Oh I know where she is" said Botan behind him, he turned around "really?" he asked  
  
"Yes se took me to it right before the incident, she is. on the 4th floor in upper hall L room L23" she said scratching her head.  
  
"Alright, let's go" said Yusuke entering the girl's dormitories.  
  
They walked up a few flights "How in the world did she make it up here" asked Yusuke out loud.  
  
"Im sure she found a way" said Hiei on the landing ahead.  
  
They looked at the door there was a card slide.  
  
"Ok and how the hell are we going to get past that, they don't have that in the guys dorms" said Yusuke.  
  
"Yes I know well I guess it makes sense since the whole reason for all the security is for Ross" said Hiei.  
  
"Indeed" said Kurama "Botan can I have your card"  
  
"Yeah sure" she said giving it to him as he slide it through and the door beeped making them jump and then it swung open.  
  
"Huh, they must not have formatted yours yet" said Kurama giving it back to her. As he entered through the door  
  
"Man you seemed really worried about her" said Yusuke  
  
"Well she is the reason were here" he said looking at the hall names. He went down 'Upper L Hall" and they found dorm 'L23'  
  
-Knock , Knock-  
  
There was no answer he tried again "She is not here" said Hiei searching the room with his jagan.  
  
"She has to be here where else would she be" said Yusuke.  
  
" Are you sure" asked Kurama to Hiei he nodded , " well than she must not be up here" said Kurama going the opposite way they came , " Then where the hell is she?" asked Yusuke  
  
" Don't know I-" he was stopped when her heard the sound of a TV down the hall , he walked further down the hall and the others followed closely behind , they turned to the room the noise was coming from and sure enough there was Ross.  
  
~ Inside the room~  
  
Ross was in a lazy Boy and had the TV on Mtv, she had head phone on with the CD player by her side and a notebook in her lap, she as writing in it, and had her leg propped up on the foot rest she had redressed it, and also had a bandage above her left eye, a cold press was resting on her shoulder.  
  
The boys watched her cautiously; she was unaware of them as she kept on writing in her book.  
  
"How can she do that?" asked Yusuke  
  
"What?" asked Botan  
  
"Pay attention to like five things at once" he said looking at Botan  
  
"She must be a multitasked person, I would not be surprised if she had ADD when she was a child" said Kurama  
  
: She still is a child" said Hiei  
  
"You know what I mean" said Kurama  
  
"Why would you say she had ADD?" asked Yusuke  
  
"Oh being a multitasked person later in life is one of the after affects , its actually a good thing" he said smiling.  
  
"Uh. what is ADD?" asked Kuwa  
  
"It is when you can't pay attention, 'ATTENTION DEFACATE DISSORDER'" said Yusuke  
  
"They thought I had it, but I was just lazy" added Yusuke with a grin.  
  
"Hn I believe it" said Hiei  
  
"Hey shut up three eyes!" Screamed Yusuke  
  
"Sh. you want her to hear us" said Kurama.  
  
They got quiet, they looked in the room and saw Ross shut her book and take off the head phones.  
  
"You know if you don't want me to know that your there you might want to try being quiet" she said turning the door way where the team appeared.  
  
"Ah, so I see my trusty senses haven't gone to shit after all" she said smiling.  
  
"Huh, what do you mean?" said Yusuke.  
  
" She took off her shoe and threw it at the TV which snapped off " I heard you all the way down the hall and smelled you when you got to the door" she said adjusting her knee.  
  
"You mean you could smell and hear us from that far away!" said Kuwa amazed as well as Yusuke.  
  
"HN, yeah its not that big of a deal, though you're screaming helped me identify you along with Yusuke and Kuwabara's hair gel, it uh kinda masked everything else" she said smiling.  
  
"Is that on insult?" asked Yusuke fuming.  
  
"Only if you want it to be" she said yawning, she stretched her arms behind her and leaned back , Yusuke relaxed , if you're here to well at me now is not the time" she said  
  
"I have to go 'Christmas shopping' this weekend , which I don't understand since it is only the end of November, so I have to get better before I have to explain my leg" she said rubbing the side of her face.  
  
"Why were you not using crutches earlier?" asked Kurama.  
  
" NO pain no gain right" she said as she searched through her bag, Yusuke saw the book by her.  
  
"What is that?" he asked pointing to it she looked up "Non e of your damn business that's what." She said going back to searching.  
  
"Now I have to know" he said grabbing for it, Ross reached fast and whipped out her pocket knife placing it on his hand, but Yusuke didn't let go.  
  
"I remember this you had this raggedy old thing at Genkai's" he said holding it by the bind with Ross' blade resting on his knuckles.  
  
"I suggest you forget about it unless you want to find out how your hand looks with four fingers" she said rotating the blade on his knuckles,  
  
The book was the size of a composition book, shabby and worn out it had a light lavender ribbon hanging out the end obviously a book mark, the cover was tattered leather with a small square cut of fabric embedded in the lower right corner, which was a light cream that had a lace border and a strip of baby blue band crossing the square diagonally up, it was tied shut with a burgundy ribbon, and in the center of the cover was a light embedded outline of a rose bud.  
  
He let go and she placed it in her bag, and began searching through it again finally finding what she was looking for she took out a container.  
  
"What is that?" asked Kurama.  
  
"It's an ointment that should heal my leg" she said undoing the bandages.  
  
"Where did you get that?" asked Hiei knowing what it was.  
  
"I stole it from a bandit I crossed paths with a few months ago why?" she said looking up at him.  
  
"Do you know what that is?" he asked  
  
"Uh, yeah or I would not be using it" she said placing some on her finger tips.  
  
"Huh, your smarter than I thought" he said crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.  
  
"Why would you say that?" she said inserting her fingers into the wound and flinching at the sting.  
  
"Well to know what that is you have a relatively good understanding of the plants in Makai" He said closing his eyes , as she bandaged her knee back up.  
  
Kurama took the container and gasped "Yes, indeed to know what this is you must be botanist" he said looking at her in the eyes.  
  
She smiled and rubbed the back of her head. "Oh no im nothing compared to my-" she stopped herself.  
  
'Why don't I tell them?' she thought  
  
'Because you don't trust them and besides it doesn't matter, your right' she thought to herself.  
  
"To whom?" said Kurama.  
  
"No one" she said  
  
{It sounded important to me} said Hiei to Ross telepathically.  
  
"Are you reading my thoughts!" she yelled at Hiei.  
  
Everyone was dumb struck.  
  
"Well if you weren't hiding anything I wouldn't have to" said Hiei  
  
"Who's saying im hiding something and you're telepathic?" said Ross getting up from her seat.  
  
"I do and obviously I Am." he said opening his eyes.  
  
"Well, im not and even if I were what makes you think im going to tell you?" she asked as she got up and was heading for the door.  
  
"You're lying" he said standing straight up.  
  
"Fine whatever" she said leaving.  
  
"What was she thinking Hiei?" asked Kurama.  
  
"HN" he said leaving the room  
  
Kurama shrugged as the team left.  
  
~ So what do you think??? PLEASE REVIEW!!~ 


	18. One Lump or Two?

~ Thanks for reviewing you made my morning!! Man I hope it snows soon, it is supposed to tonight, I love the cold Ha, ha and hot coco anyways PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks, im always up for suggestions! ( Thanks Hiei-gurl for telling my how to spell "Koenma" I never did have an 'A' in spelling anyways I love your pen name by the way coolness!! , and Lya thanks for reviewing you always reassure me that im doing alright! *hugs*) well later and PLEASE REVIEW ~  
  
~Chapter 18~  
  
~ Few days later~  
  
"Fox why are we getting up so early?" asked an agitated Hiei walking down the stairs with Kurama.  
  
" I got up early to study and possibly get some food before it gets too moldy , sorry I woke you up you don't have to come." He said now on the main floor.  
  
"Too late" said Hiei walking a few feet when  
  
"Hey Kurama, Hiei" said a familiar voice they turned around to meet Kuwa and Yusuke.  
  
"Hello" said Kurama  
  
"Where are you going we heard you guys and thought there was an emergency" said Yusuke yawning and Kuwa seemed to be sleeping standing up.  
  
"Oh no nothings wrong I just wanted to get some studying and breakfast" said Kurama smiling.  
  
"Great. well I guess since were already up there is no point in going back to sleep I mean its only 5 am" said Yusuke.  
  
"Sorry" said Kurama smiling.  
  
"Whatever" said Yusuke.  
  
They entered the room to see that the only people there were Ross and her friend Don at on of the only five tables set up a stack of books and binders on the table.  
  
"What do you think she is doing here?" asked Kurama.  
  
"I don't know but I think she has the hots for him" said Yusuke grinning aand rubbing the back of his head.  
  
Don was tall with brown slick backed hair; he had some acne and was very lanky he was wearing baggy pants and a basketball tee shit.  
  
Ross had her hair in low pig tails with one strand hanging on her right side, she had on a backwards black cap, black baggy tee shirt that said "If your reading this your too close" on the front in white letters, and baggy dark blue pants with a chain hanging on her right side. She also had on open fingered leather gloves and her combat boots to top it all off.  
  
He was sitting straight up in his chair, while she had her feet on the table crossed, and a mug of coffee in her hand.  
  
"So that's how you do it "he said giving her the paper "Oh I see alright makes sense" she said, and then she noticed the team approaching.  
  
"Hello" she said with a smile as she took a sip of her coffee.  
  
"Hello what are you doing up at this hour?" asked Kurama.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing" she said putting down her mug.  
  
"Where did you get that?" asked Kuwa looking at the coffee.  
  
"I stole it of course" she said smiling he looked at her odd.  
  
"Ro!" said Don  
  
"Oh alright, you want some?" she asked Kuwa he nodded. "Alright hold on she jumped up and went to the half door across the room she knocked  
  
"Hello?" she said  
  
"What?" said a woman's voice?  
  
"Can I get another cup of coffee Joan?" she asked putting her head in the room.  
  
"Yeah, but come and get it yourself" she said  
  
At that Ross jumped over the door, there was some clattering.  
  
"So uh what are you guys doing up so early?" asked Yusuke looking at Don  
  
"Oh im helping her with math, this is the only time that she has time because of her job" he said taking some books.  
  
"But that's fine it's quieter" He said packing some binders.  
  
"Algebra huh?" said Kurama  
  
"Oh no, geometry Im taking am extra math class as my elective , I give her my assignments and notes and she learns it herself its actually pretty impressing, im just hear to help her with problems she doesn't understand" he said as he looked at their shocked expressions.  
  
"He, thought math is her worst subject" he said smiling the boys' sweat dropped.  
  
"Are you sure that nothing else is going on" said Yusuke elbowing him with a grin.  
  
"Oh no, Ross doesn't date, and I already have a girl friend" he said smiling and laughing.  
  
"Though I wish I was" he said picking up his backpack.  
  
She jumped over with a white mug. "Thank you" she said walking back.  
  
"No problem Hun" said Joan.  
  
"There you go" she said giving the mug to Kuwa. "I was not sure if you wanted any cream or sugar so I got you some" she said taking some creamers and sugar packets out of her pocket and putting it on the table he took some.  
  
"How do you drink yours?" asked Kuwa taking a sip of his.  
  
"Black" she said cleaning up some of the stuff off the table and putting it in her bag.  
  
"Well I got to go Ross, I promised Melissa I would meet her" he said smiling.  
  
"This early?" she said with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah well" he said laughing, Ross sweat dropped.  
  
"Alright well thanks for the help" she said standing on her tippy toes and kissing him on the cheek like your great aunt would and she then she pinched his cheek  
  
"My little Donny is growing up so fast" she said let go of his cheek and then put him into a head lock and gave him a noogie "Just don't get into too much trouble" she said letting go.  
  
"Yeah, yeah" he said leaving.  
  
"Bye" she said with a chuckle.  
  
"Bye" he said leaving through the door.  
  
She turned around and looked at the team. "How do you know the lunch lady?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"Well I have cleaned dishes so many times that they know me, besides im the only one that gets coffee" she said grinning.  
  
"That's nice" said Kurama  
  
"I see you're doing geometry" said Kurama looking at her book.  
  
"Oh yeah" she said packing the book.  
  
"I would love to chat, but I need some sleep" she said yawning.  
  
"But it's already 5:30" said Yusuke looking at the clock.  
  
"That's enough for a nap" she said smiling. "Night" she said leaving them  
  
"Don't you mean morning" said Hiei.  
  
"Whatever" she said going out the door.  
  
~ First Block~  
  
Ross ran into the room "Am I late?" she said breathing hard as Jess giggled.  
  
The teacher looked at her she was a sub (remember Mr. Simmons 'quite')  
  
Ross looked at her astonished "Mrs. A!" she said dropping her bag with her mouth wide open.  
  
"Gemie!" she said as she embraced her, the teacher was a tad taller than Ross she was wearing a denim dress that went to her ankles she was fairly pudgy and had short white-blondish hair she couldn't be less than 50, Ross was wearing the same thing as before.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Ross letting go.  
  
"Well im your sub, I can't believe it look at you still haven't changed." She said hold her by the shoulders.  
  
"Heh"  
  
"Do you still sing" She whispered in her ear for no one else to hear.  
  
"Yeah every once in a while" she said to her out loud.  
  
The boys were wondering what they were whispering about, Ross went to her seat and sat down.  
  
Jessica raised her hand. "Yes" said Mrs. A  
  
"Can I go sit with Ross?" she asked "Oh course" said Mrs. A as Jess got up and sat in the seat next to Ross.  
  
"I can't believe that you too are apart in the first place, when I was teaching you I couldn't get you too, Em and Gabrielle apart" said Mrs. A  
  
"Yeah well Mr. Simmons didn't like talking" said Ross grinning.  
  
"Ah I see" she said going back to the board teaching.  
  
~ End of the period~  
  
Everyone was packing up when Mrs. A turned around " Oh yes, we have an assembly for the new principal so got straight to the auditorium instead of your next class" she said going back to her desk packing up.  
  
- BEEP-  
  
The class left, they were packed like sardines in the hall way and made their way to the Auditorium.  
  
The team entered the Auditorium and saw that it was huge and was packed wall to wall with kids and teachers there were three levels , kinda like a theatre, it hard burgundy curtains and movie seats, they went and sat.  
  
"Man I never noticed how many people there were" said Botan  
  
"Yeah no kidding" said Yusuke letting a kid pass through the row of seats. It became dark and a spot light went on the middle of the stage and the curtain opened.  
  
A man was in the center of the stage.  
  
"What a nerd" said Ross from the row behind the team she was with some of her friends, she had her feet on the back of the seat in front of her.  
  
The man on the stage had aqua spiked hair and brown eyes; he was tall and skinny and had black pleaded pants and a white button up shirt with a blue tie.  
  
"Ahem. excuse me" he said the room became a silent.  
  
"Hello, my name is Mr. Green and I am your new principal." He said in a shaky voice. He shaded his eyes from the spotlight which became less bright.  
  
"Thank you" he said.  
  
"Well, I am very proud to become the new principal of WestPoint Academy which is one of the best schools in the country" he said.  
  
"I am here to help you on your way to success and I know that you will make me proud, the same rules as before apply and if there are any problems I am always here" he said switching the microphone to his left hand.  
  
"Thank you and please go to your next class" he said leaving the stage.  
  
They all got up and began to exit the room.  
  
"Well that was pointless" said Ross to Jess.  
  
"Well he seems nice" she said shyly.  
  
"Yeah" she said "Come on I might be early to one of my classes for once" she said taking Jess by the wrist and pulling her through the crowd.  
  
"Come on move it, what is this? A pit stop!" she yelled the team heard her and sweat dropped.  
  
~ After School~  
  
"Come on" said Em pulling Ross by the arm along with Gabrielle and Jess.  
  
"No." she said in a high pitch tone.  
  
"Oh come on it won't kill you" said Gabrielle.  
  
"I'd rather die than go shopping with you three" she said flopping onto the floor.  
  
The team watched this with amusement.  
  
"Oh come on" said Jess  
  
"I may never come back" she whined and then she stopped " In that case lets go she said taking off to the door.  
  
They all sweatdrooped.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder" said Jess.  
  
"You're not the only one, come on" said Em as they followed her to the door.  
  
"Well that was. interesting" said Hiei.  
  
"Indeed" said Kurama as they stood in the middle of the hall alone.  
  
~ So what do you think??? PLEASE REVIEW!!~  
  
Kuwa: I like it  
  
Blue: Thanks, but I would also like to know how the viewers like it!!  
  
Yus: PLEASE R/R!! 


	19. Shopping Catastrophe

~ Hey you guys PLEASE R/R and thanks to the ones who already did, on with the Fic~  
  
~Chapter 19~  
  
"Come on you guys" Said Ross, as she looks at her watch.  
  
"Ah come on we have only been here for ten minutes" said Em  
  
"Yeah but take that and the other hundred stores" she said under her breath.  
  
"What" said Em in a mocking voice.  
  
"Oh nothing" said Ross looking at the ceiling with her hands behind her back.  
  
"Come on Ross get into the Christmassy spirit" said Gabrielle hold up a white hat.  
  
"Maybe if it were actually Christmas time" said Ross mocking her.  
  
"ROSS its better to get it done now, besides we are getting on break in a few weeks and I don't want to be buying stuff when I go home" said Gabrielle.  
  
"Alright Gab geeze" said Ross going to a stand full of garments.  
  
"Hey look this is the cutest dress" said Em holding up a baby blue knee length dress that tied in the back.  
  
"It would be great for the dance" said Em smiling at Ross.  
  
"What" asked Ross backing away.  
  
"It's your size" she said approaching her  
  
"No way, NO you know damn well I don't wear dresses" said Ross backing into a wall.  
  
"Oh come on at least try it on" she said handing it too her.  
  
"Yeah come on, I've never seen you in a dress and come to think about it with your hair down either" said Jess smiling.  
  
"That's because if you did I would have to kill you" she said throwing the dress at her.  
  
"Your not a boy you know, come on please.." Said Jess as Gabrielle and Em joined in with puppy dogs eyes.  
  
"No not the eyes, oh alright but if you tell anyone I swear I will kill you" she said entering the dressing room.  
  
"You have to come out" said Gabrielle.  
  
"Damn" said Ross in the Dressing room.  
  
~ Dressing Room~  
  
'Man I can't believe that they are making me do this, uh I hate this' she thought as she tied the back of the dress.  
  
She looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
"Are you coming out" said Jess  
  
"The last time I wore a dress when I was six, I don't think so" she said to the door.  
  
"If you don't come out I'll tell Don your in love with him" said Em  
  
"THAT IS A LIE" she screamed at the door  
  
I know" said Em  
  
"You wouldn't dare" she said crossing her arms.  
  
"Wanna bet" she said  
  
"Alright, geeze" she said opening the door and stepping out.  
  
The dress was form fitting showing her slight curves and ended at her knees it was sky blue and only tied at the neck, she still had her gloves and boots on which ended a little before her knees, and she had her hair down and was in loose ringlets it brushed her shoulders and it framed her face.  
  
"Wow I never noticed how angelic you looked" said Em looking at her.  
  
"Yeah and you actually have legs" said Jess grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"You know I don't know why I let you all talk me into this" she said slamming the door to change as they all began to bust out laughing.  
  
"It's not funny!" she yelled from the dressing room.  
  
"Yes, it is you just can't take a compliment" said Gabrielle  
  
"Well it was an insult cushioned by a compliment" she yelled.  
  
They were rolling on the floor.  
  
"Leave it to you to be pessimistic" said Gabrielle laughing.  
  
"Can we go now?" she asked slamming open the door and standing in front of her fallen friends, back in her original cloths and hat on her hair in a low pony tail.  
  
"Yeah let me just pay for this" said Em going to the cashier.  
  
"Thank God" 


	20. Study Hour

~ Hey, Man I hate it when it snows but you still have to go to school Grr. PLEASE REVIEW!!~  
  
~ Chapter 20~  
  
* Few Weeks Later*  
  
"Man I hate quarter exams!" said Yusuke walking from the dorms with the boys.  
  
"Yeah, I know like they think we are going to know this stuff" said Kuwa as he held a book.  
  
"Do we have to do this now Kurama it is already 11 pm, isn't it kinda late for this?" asked Hiei.  
  
"Yes well that's why I figured this would be the best time, since the Library will be empty since everyone is already asleep" said Kurama grinning.  
  
"Hn, that's what we should be doing" said Hiei.  
  
"Come on Hiei it's important" said Kurama looking down at his friend  
  
"Like I care about some human test" He said approaching the library door.  
  
"Well at least read something" said Kurama as he opened the door to find an abandoned library, it was very big it has three floors and was a circular room and the walls were crammed with books, there were circular tables in the empty spaces and a large front desk with a petite woman with straight medium brown hair that reached her shoulders.  
  
The boys past her and walked further into the Library, and then noticed a young girl sitting at one of the tables, it was Ross.  
  
"Wow, does that girl every sleep?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"She must have had the same Idea" said Kurama  
  
"She has not been around lately" said Kuwa  
  
"Hn"  
  
They began to walk to the table.  
  
The table was filled with open text books stuffed with paper and she had a half eaten sandwich and a can of vanilla coke by her.  
  
She was reading intently and was taking notes she flipped the page as she studied thoroughly, she took up the sandwich and took a bite as she changed books.  
  
"Excuse me" said Kurama lightly.  
  
She did not hear them as she flipped through the pages of the book she was leaning over; she was held up by one of her elbows that she rested her cheek on.  
  
"Excuse me" he said again a little louder, she still didn't hear him.  
  
She mumbled something and shook her head as she sighed and took another book and bean to flip through the pages.  
  
Kurama tapped her on the shoulder; Ross jumped and turned around twisting his arm.  
  
"Ah..." he said referring to his arm.  
  
"Oh geeze sorry" she said letting go of him and going back to studying she was wearing her hair in a French braid that was an inch from her shoulders with a solid light blue bandana, a loose ringlet on hair was tuck behind her left ear she had on a white cotton long sleeved V-Neck and light an dark blue plaid baggy sleep pants, no gloves but she had on her boots.  
  
"It's. alright" he said as he noticed that she went back to studying.  
  
"I can take it you had the same idea as us" said Kurama  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked flipping a page.  
  
"Well that you're here so late because it's not crowed "said Kurama.  
  
"Oh no, I've been here since 5" she said throwing the book on the table and taking out a binder.  
  
"REALLY you mean you have been studying for 6 hours?" said Yusuke in amazement.  
  
"Huh, oh yeah" she said tiredly.  
  
"Wow, you're smarter than I thought where you have been lately??' asked Yusuke.  
  
"Working" she said halfheartedly, as she wrote in her binder.  
  
"Working?" asked Kuwa  
  
"Yeah you know work it's what you do to pay bills" she said putting down her pen and massaging her hand.  
  
" Bills?" asked Kurama  
  
"Yeah you know not everyone has a free ride" she said rubbing her head as she yawned.  
  
"Why aren't you working now?" asked Kurama.  
  
"What is this 20 questions? It's my day off, so im studying alright can you please let me study or am I breaking a law?" she said harsh at the end.  
  
"No, it's just"  
  
"Look any other time would be great but not today alright, I've been going since 4 im tied hungry and this is the only day I have off for the rest of the month, so please can I study?" she said turning around and starring at him straight in the eyes, her eyes looked like they were ripping his mind apart, they were a dark sky blue and a midnight blue line outlined them making them more pronounced.  
  
"Yes alright" he said turning to the table facing her and sitting down the boys soon followed.  
  
She went back to working her eyes downcast on her work.  
  
~ A couple hours later~  
  
It was 2am and the library was open late because of midterms.  
  
Kurama was reading out of a fairly large Science book, while Yusuke and Kuwa were sleeping head down on the table, Hiei was reading a book the English teacher had given him Romeo and Juliet, and Ross was still studying out of multiple books though she had already closed a few obviously done with then she was now reading a French 1 book and had a work book out, as she scribbled in it.  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
'What is this ningen nonsense' I thought, as I read the last line.  
  
"Uh" I said out loud as I shut the book and placed it on the table taking a History book instead.I opened it and began to read it but then something caught my attention.  
  
I looked up to see that Ross was mumbling in French.  
  
'Hn , does that girl ever stop?" I thought as I saw her talking to herself and writing something in a notebook.  
  
I looked at her more closely, I traced the curves of her face, and then noticed that I was staring I caught myself and went back to the book in my hands. I looked back up; she brushed a strand of hair behind her left ear and rested her head on her hand.  
  
I traced her featured again and discovered she had a cluster of light freckles on her nose and a light brown mole underneath her nose on her another underneath the right side of her chin.  
  
She sighed; I jumped startling Kurama and went back to reading.  
  
'Damn humans are making me soft, damn their emotions I can't be attracted to her I already have-' I stopped at the thought ' even if she is gone I can't, besides no one can love me' I thought I as went back to reading.  
  
~ End of Hiei's POV~  
  
~ Meanwhile~  
  
~ Kurama's POV~  
  
I looked over at Hiei who was reading the book that the English teacher gave him.  
  
'Im glad that he is trying' I thought as I looked up at Ross who was mumbling in French.  
  
'She is so much like her" I thought as I watched her write some notes.  
  
'I hate to think that I will never again see my baby sister again, but she could never be her, it's impossible she is in oblivion' I thought as I looked back down  
  
'But I wish she was'  
  
She sighed and Hiei jumped I looked at him as he went back to reading.  
  
~ End of Kurama's POV~  
  
Kurama looked up at the clock it was 5am, he packed up his books and noticed that Hiei was asleep he shook them all awake  
  
"What come on Mom two more minutes" said Yusuke.  
  
"Yusuke its time to bed" said Kurama as Yusuke woke up lazily along with Kuwa and Hiei they looked at the clock.  
  
"You mean it's already 5!" said Yusuke looking back at Ross who had her nose in the book Animal Farm.  
  
"You can't be serious your still awake??" asked Yusuke  
  
"Ross looked up, huh oh yeah" she said closing the book and packing her stuff and leaving the Library.  
  
"Wow she has been going for over 24 hours she has to be tired" said Kurama as he got up with the boys and left the library. 


	21. The Spill

~ PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!~  
  
~ Chapter 21~  
  
*~ later that day- first period~*  
  
'Man what time is it' she thought as she laid my head to the side and closed my eyes, she yawned and drifted off to sleep.  
  
She was out and Mrs. A was taking attendance, and didn't notice.  
  
"And she's out" said Yusuke grinning.  
  
"Yusuke be considerate" Said Kurama as he looked down at her and she turned her head a little and fell onto Jess' shoulder, Jess just let her rest and went back to writing.  
  
Mrs. A looked up and saw that she was sleeping.  
  
"Jessica is Ross alright?" asked Mrs. A  
  
"Well she is breathing" said Jess shyly.  
  
Mrs. A walked up the stairs to their row "Ross" she said softly.  
  
"Hm. mom I'll clean it later" she said loudly, but no one said anything.  
  
"That's the first time she has ever said anything about her family" said a kid in front of the team to another boy who nodded.  
  
"Ross, sweetie" said Mrs. A motherly.  
  
"No, mother I'll do it don't" she said flinching her eyes and turning a little and nestling in Jess' shoulder.  
  
Jess looked at her worried. "I think there is something wrong Mrs. A I've never heard her talk like that" said Jess looking up at the teacher, Mrs. A nodded and tapped Ross on the shoulder she shrieked and jolted up protecting herself by crossing her hands over her chest, she looked like she had just seen a ghost.  
  
"Ross, are you alright what's wrong" said Mrs. A now worried sick.  
  
"N-nothing maim, im just tired is all" she said relaxing a little.  
  
"I think you should go and get some rest" said Mrs. A Ross nodded as Mrs. A went to her desk and pulled out a pass.  
  
Ross made her way to the end of the row and then collapsed tumbling down the stairs to Mrs., A feet.  
  
"Oh my God, Someone go get the nurse quickly" she said running over to Ross as Don and Jess left to go to the clinic.  
  
"Ross, Ross can you hear me??" said Mrs. A stroking her cheek, as a crowd gathered and mumbled at the site.  
  
" Man, I hope she is alright" said a boy with light blue hair, then a girl with forest green rushed through the crowd and knelt down, " Mrs. A she isn't breathing!" she said as she took her pulse.  
  
"Oh my God!" screamed Mrs. A  
  
"We need to call Koema NOW!" said Botan. She took out her mirror  
  
"Wait what if some one sees you" said Kurama.  
  
"She's dying Kurama!" screamed Yusuke, he was panicking.  
  
"Back away, Please move" said a young woman with long curly dark blue hair in a white outfit as she knelt down and signaled to the paramedics to come and put her on a stretcher.  
  
"I she going to be alright?" said Mrs. A now in tears. One of the paramedic put a moth piece in Ross' moth and began to give her CPR, and checking for a hear beat.  
  
He looked up and gave a nod,  
  
"She should be fine" said the nurse, the nurse and the paramedics left.  
  
"Please go to your next class" said Mrs. A in tears.  
  
Jess was in tears along with some of the other girls as they left.  
  
"Im going to tell Koenma" said Botan leaving the boys.  
  
"Man, what just happened?" asked Kuwa.  
  
"Im not sure" said Kurama as the boys left the room.  
  
"Should we go see her?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"Not till Botan tells Koenma" said Kurama entering their next class.  
  
~ Mean while~  
  
The nurse signaled the paramedic to put Ross on a bed; she took out a small bottle and waved it under Ross' nose, she flinched and opened her eyes.  
  
"Where. am I" said Ross trying to move but realized it hurt.  
  
"Don't worry you're ok, your in the sick ward" said the nurse with a kind smile.  
  
"What happened" she said softly resting her head on the pillow.  
  
"Well you took a terrible spill, and stopped breathing so we had to resuscitate you" said the nurse.  
  
"Man. my head" said Ross rubbing her head.  
  
"I want you stay here for a few days, just to on the safe side" said the nurse sitting on the bed.  
  
"What no, I can't I have to wore and mid-"  
  
"Don't worry your excused, I think your over worked you need your rest and some nourishment" said the nurse rubbing the side of her head she had gotten a cut from the fall.  
  
"I will fix that up for you, what about this?" she said brushing a finger over a scar by her hair line on her right side.  
  
"That's from when I was a kid" she said smiling.  
  
"Here" said the nurse giving her a pill.  
  
"What is this?" she asked taking it. With your head" said the nurse giving her a cup of water she took it and swallowed the pill.  
  
"Thanks" she said as she fluttered her eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
  
~ Spirit World~  
  
"What!" said Koenma yelling at Botan.  
  
"Well I understand she is still alive" said Botan grinning.  
  
"Why is she so tired" asked Koenma.  
  
"Well, my understanding is that she was studying all night last night" said Botan seriously.  
  
"Seriously, I would have never expected that" said Koenma sitting in his chair.  
  
"Well tell the boys to keep an eye on her and you as well, if something happen notify me immediately understand" said Koenma going back to paper work.  
  
"Yes, sir." Said Botan bowing and leaving the room.  
  
~ West Point~  
  
Botan walked into 7th period with a note in her hand, she gave it to the teacher who nodded and she took her seat.  
  
"Alright homework is-" the teacher wrote on the board.  
  
"So what did Koenma say?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"Well he wants us to keep an eye on her so I thin we should go visit her after this period" said Botan as the boys nodded.  
  
~ End of period~  
  
The team was walking down to the Sick Ward and met the nurse from before, she nodded and they headed back to where Ross' was.  
  
They looked at the only bed occupied, there laid a scrunched up little girl with a patch over her right eye, her hair was in two tight French braid pig tails no bandana, her eyes were squinting and there was cards, balloons, and flowers everywhere in the room.  
  
They approached her, she opened her eyes "I should have known you guys would come" she said smiling and sitting up yawning.  
  
"Wow, you have a lot of friends" said Kuwa looking around at the colorful items.  
  
"Yeah I guess I do" she said smiling softly.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Kurama.  
  
"Yes, im just over worked is all" she said swinging her feet from under the covers and hanging them over the bed, they were bandaged up to her mid calf, as usual, she was only wearing a blue tee-shirt and blue plaid boxers.  
  
The boys looked down and then back up; she stretched her arms up and scratched the back of her skull.  
  
The nurse came in with a tray full of food.  
  
"Here you go, now I want you to eat it all" said the nurse placing the tray in front of her and leaving.  
  
"Damn nurse is going to be the death of me" she mumbled under her breath as she took a spoon and sipped the soup.  
  
"How long are you going to be here?" asked Kurama?  
  
"A till Friday" she said taking a bite out of her bread.  
  
"THAT'S 4 DAYS" said Yusuke.  
  
"Yeah well they don't want me dying on them, I'll be out of here by Wednesday" she said finishing the biscuit in one bite.  
  
Well we will leave and let you rest" said Hiei heading for the door.  
  
Kurama followed, as did Yusuke and Kuwa.  
  
"I hope you feel better" said Kuwa  
  
"Thanks" she said taking a bite of her Jello.  
  
They left and she sighed "I need some real food" she said getting up and slipping on her jeans and looking in on the office where the nurse was she slipped out the door.  
  
~ Cafeteria~  
  
Everybody stopped in mid bite and the entire room was silent Ross looked up from the door, she was in her blue tee-shirt and jeans no shoes but her feet were bandaged, and her was the same as before.  
  
"Heh, Hi" she said softly and the entire cafeteria got up from their seats and began making their way to her, and chatting to her about hat happened.  
  
The team was in shock " I should have known she wouldn't stay down long" said Botan getting up to join the crowd as did the others.  
  
"What happened, are you alright, what it felt like, are you dying" she was bombarded by a million questions.  
  
"Im fine , im fine, I just fainted is all" she said smiling. Then Jess made her way through the crowd and embraced her along with the rest of her table.  
  
"We tried to see you but the nurse said no, did you get our flowers?"  
  
"Yes thank you" she said hugging the group.  
  
"You scared us" said Em with a tear.  
  
"Yeah tell me about it" said Ross smiling.  
  
'Too bad I can't tell you the truth' she said smiling and hugging everyone.  
  
Hiei stopped "What is it" asked Kurama  
  
"Nothing" he said as Kurama went back to what he was doing 'What does she mean the truth?" he thought as he watched the scene.  
  
"Excuse me" said the nurse getting through the crowd.  
  
"Miss. Gem" she said taking her by the arm.  
  
"Come on time to go back I should have listened, when they told me you were sneaky" she said.  
  
"Alright" she said letting the nurse lead out of the cafeteria.  
  
The crowd dispersed through the cafeteria to finish dinner.  
  
~ Alright what do you think?? , PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!! They always say that three is a lucky number, thanks for reading~ 


	22. Secrets Revealed

~ Well I hope you like my Fic PEASE REVIEW~  
  
~Chapter 22~  
  
* Couple Days Later*  
  
The team was in Koenma's office.  
  
"Look I know exams are important but, if Ross sneaks out then being at WestPoint is pointless all together not to mention Dad will have my hid" said Koenma turning into a coward at the end.  
  
"Well what is it you propose we do?" asked Botan casually.  
  
"I propose that someone watch her, break is coming up soon and of course we will have to think of something else by then" said Koenma.  
  
"Well, Sir I only-"  
  
"I'll do it" said Hiei interrupting Kurama.  
  
"Hiei I don't-"  
  
" You're human families will want you to take the tests and Im guessing the higher the score the better you do so that means that you, Yusuke and the fool will be busy" said Hiei in his normal emotionless voice.  
  
"Alright. if you insist" said Kurama a little unsure.  
  
"She will be in the sick ward a few more days, I want you to stay there and watch her 24-7 understand" said Koenma authoritatively.  
  
"Hn, whatever" said Hiei, as the group left the office, they looked at Hiei and then went on like nothing happened.  
  
~ That Night~  
  
Kurama and the others were studying in their dorms while Hiei made his way down the staircase alone.  
  
'What, was I thinking? I should think before I open my mouth' he thought as he entered the sick ward.  
  
He saw the nurse and looked through the window at Ross she had a group of people around her they seemed to be laughing and chatting.  
  
"Can I help you??" said the nurse looking at Hiei.  
  
He looked at her with an expressionless face "I don't feel well" he said walking closer to her.  
  
"Oh well sit down and I will take your temperature" she said, he thought back 'I read a book about illnesses don't they put the thermometer.'  
  
"Wait" he said stopping her, she looked up at him what she said swinging the thermometer as to make the reading sutable.  
  
"Where is."  
  
"Open wide" she said sticking the thermometer in his mouth.  
  
'I guess that answers my question, now lets see 98 degrees is normal for humans so my normal temperature might be a little too excessive' he thought as he lowered it through his Ki.  
  
He waited and then saw Ross' friends leave, "Alright" she said taking it out.  
  
"Oh my you have a temperature of 103 degrees, your burning up I need you to go lay down while I go get a bag of ice" she said as she hurried out the door.  
  
He smirked 'stupid humans, to think that 105 is normal for me' he thought as he entered the room where Ross was.  
  
She looked up "Oh boy what are you doing here?" she asked sarcastically, as she sat up.  
  
"Im sick" he said taking the bed next to her.  
  
"Yeah right, man I can't believe that even when im sick im treated like a convicted criminal" she said groaning.  
  
"But you are" he said looking at her.  
  
"That's beside the point!" she said harshly looking into his crimson eyes.  
  
"Hn whatever" he said sitting up on the be.  
  
The nurse came in with a bag of ice and a bottle pills.  
  
" Alright I want you too lay down and take this" she said giving him a couple pills and a glass of water.  
  
"What is this?" he asked looking at them  
  
"It will help your temperature go down" she said placing the ice pack in his head.  
  
'Ah cold, im going to kill her' he thought as his Jagan froze under the ice.  
  
He pretended to take the pills and the nurse smiled.  
  
"I will take your temperature in a few hours I want you to get dome rest , I will be on the next room if you need anything" she said leaving them.  
  
Hiei took off the Ice pack and threw it on a near by table rubbing his third eye, he spit out the pills and threw them in the trash.  
  
Ross looked at him and smirked "Serves you right" she said laying her head on her pillow.  
  
"Hn shut up" he said taking off his bandana revealing his third eye.  
  
"Oh my god you have a"  
  
"A Jagan you fool" he said opening it.  
  
"Wanna see what it does" he asked.  
  
"No" she said quickly as she put the covers over her face.  
  
'I can't believe this it's really him, it's my mate no one else could have that eye, Uh I should have known im so stupid!' she thought to herself as she took the covers off to look at him as he rubbed his eye.  
  
'Or maybe not' she thought as she sat up.  
  
"You're a fire demon aren't you?" she said surprising him.  
  
"Why do you care" he said putting the bandana back on.  
  
"Because then it will explain why you were able to raise your temperature and fool that nurse" she said pointing at him.  
  
"Why aren't we the smart one" he said sarcastically.  
  
She looked at him closely, cocking her head she squinted her eyes.  
  
'It is him, Grr... I'll make him pay, but then again he probably doesn't know it's me' She thought as she smiled at the power she had over him, she laughed evilly in her head. 'That bastard will pay for what he did, along with.' she stopped and gasped.  
  
"No" she said out loud softly putting her hand to her lips.  
  
"What?" said Hiei side glancing her.  
  
"No, no I don't want you here" she said pouting.  
  
"Too bad" he said lying on the bed.  
  
'Man I need to stop talking to myself'  
  
'No then no one will talk to me' said a voice in her head.  
  
'Shut up  
  
' you know you still love him' said the voice in her head.  
  
'Shut up no I don't and how do you know?'  
  
'Because im you. im the old you'  
  
'Exactly the old me im NOT the same person' she thought as she collapsed on the pillow and closed her eyes.  
  
'Hn' said Hiei who turned on his side facing her, his eyes closed.  
  
'There is only one way to know for sure that it is him' she thought as she got up and went over to him and knelt down.  
  
"Hiei", she said softly he stirred a little.  
  
Ross blushed 'even if I do hate him he still is pretty cute'  
  
"So you think im cute" said Hiei opening his eyes, as she jumped at the sound of his voice, his eyes met hers.  
  
"I did not give you permission to read my thoughts" she said covering her embarrassment as her ears went red and she stood up "I was just going to ask you if you were going to drink that" she said pointing to the water.  
  
"No" he said turning onto his back.  
  
She took the glass and drank it going back to her bed and turning her back to him.  
  
' Rosa use to do that' he thought, referring to her ears. 'It is him!!' she thought.  
  
"Who's Rosa" she said before she realized what she had said.  
  
"You can read minds!" yelled Hiei, as he turned to face her but found her back, she turned around.  
  
"Well yeah but don't tell anyone" she said sitting up.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me" he asked looking at her in disbelief.  
  
"The same reason I haven't told anyone else, because it's none of your business, besides I can't do it all the time only when the mind is unguarded but you didn't answer my question" she said putting her head to the side.  
  
"None of your business that's who" he said turning his back to her again.  
  
"If you tell me I will tell you a secret" she said getting his attention.  
  
"What?" He said now turning again.  
  
"Here" she said taking his hand in hers and closing her eyes they turned a flash of lilac as his entire past flashed before her eyes.  
  
She let go.  
  
"You are half fire demon half ice koormie and you have a sister that you are afraid will hate you if you tell her who you are, am I right" she asked looking at him with wisdom in her eyes that was past her time.  
  
"How.. Did you know that" he said shuddering taking his katana which was hidden underneath his cloak to her throat.  
  
She didn't flinch "I have an ability to see a person's present past by touching them" she said as he lowered the blade.  
  
"That's impossible" he said putting his blade away.  
  
"Is it I just proved it to you, its like a side affect from the gem, I've been able to do it since I found it" she said rubbing the pendant around her neck.  
  
"Hn" he said putting his sword away.  
  
"Alright I told you one of my secrets now who is Rosa?" she asked looked at him with bright eyes.  
  
"She was my. friend" he said taking off his cloak and sword so that he had no shirt, and laid back down not facing her.  
  
'A friend is that all he thinks of me as, a friend that jerk' she thought as she laid down facing his back.  
  
She started to outline the muscles on his back and realized she was doing so, she blushed.  
  
'I can't still be in love with him, he. hates me and I hate him' she thought as she closed her eyes.  
  
'Though he is still cute as the day I met him' she thought as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
~ Ross' Dream~  
  
"What are you doing" said a young girl who was being held up by the blade of a sword.  
  
"You just cost me that robbery" he said gritting his teeth.  
  
"Well you're the one who was in the way" she yelled.  
  
"Was not"  
  
"Was too"  
  
"Was not"  
  
"Was too"  
  
They argued on a tree branch for hours.  
  
~ End of dream~  
  
"Was too" she mumbled under her breath.  
  
Hiei looked over the nurse had just woken him up to check on his 'fever'  
  
'What is she mumbling' he thought as he lay back down and closed his eyes.  
  
~ Hiei's dream~  
  
"Are you alright" said a voice behind him he turned around and faced a young fox demon.  
  
"Yes because of you" he said as he saw her blush her ears turned the color of his eyes he smiled and brought her to him and kissed her, she gave in.  
  
"Told you I would win" he said smirking.  
  
"Hmm... that's what you think" she said smiling as she kissed him again.  
  
~ end of dream~  
  
He woke up to Ross' voice he looked over at her she was sitting up and facing the opposite way on her cell phone.  
  
"Sh... it's alright sweetie calm down" she said softly not to wake Hiei.  
  
"OF course I miss you, yes I will come see you tomorrow , NO I promise alright go get some sleep , I love you too" she said hanging up and rubbing her head.  
  
She turned around to see Hiei looking at her.  
  
"Are you listening to me" she asked angrily.  
  
"Who was that your boy friends" he asked harshly.  
  
"No, it was a friend" she said lying down.  
  
"Hn, you're not a very good liar" he said looking at her.  
  
"You don't believe me/" she asked me.  
  
"No" he said.  
  
"Alright then I will prove it to you I will let you two meet tomorrow" she said closing her eyes.  
  
"Fine woman" he said going back to sleep.  
  
She flinched at what he called her, and went to sleep.  
  
~ So what do you think?? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!~ 


	23. Precious Jewels

~ Hey hope you like my Fic PLEASE REVIEW!!~  
  
~ Chapter 23~  
  
*Morning*  
  
Hiei woke up at the sound of the nurse's voice but he did not move.  
  
"Alright, your temperature is normal and you seem well rested I just want you to take it easy ok. I know tha-"  
  
"Don't worry Maim I'll be fine" said a sweet voice who could be non other that Ross.  
  
"Alright, but I want you to come and let me give you a follow up on Monday" said the nurse as Hiei heard the pattering of high heel shoes out the door.  
  
He heard Ross groan and the ruffling of clothes.  
  
Ross grinned 'today starts the beginning of a brand new relationship' she thought as she grinned evilly to herself.  
  
She took off her shoe and threw it at Hiei's head.  
  
* BAM*  
  
"What the fu-" Hiei sprung up and looked around at her evilly.  
  
"You know pretending to sleep is just as bad as lying" she said taking the boot and throwing him his cloak and sword.  
  
"Hurry up, if you're coming with me you better get dressed" she said as she put on one of her shoes.  
  
He looked at her "Why are your feet bound?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Because I want them to be, now come on hurry up" she said getting up and grabbing a pint of orange juice front the breakfast tray.  
  
He put on his shirt "I don't know why you want me to meet this 'friend 'of yours anyways" he said putting his cloak on.  
  
She looked up at him "Because I want you to know that im not a slut" she said turning her back to him as the nurse came in and checked his temperature.  
  
'a slut why would she think that thought she was a slut I mean she doesn't even dress like female' he thought to himself ass the nurse left after telling him he was fine and could leave.  
  
'You know not all sluts are sleazy because of what they wear' she said in his mind before standing up and grabbing her bag.  
  
"Come on" she said angrily as she left through the door.  
  
"No why is she angry" he said to himself as he followed her.  
  
They walked to the front as Ross showed the guards her ID and a slip of paper, the guard nodded letting both of them pass.  
  
"Why are we leaving?" asked Hiei.  
  
"Never said they lived here" she said taking a right down the road to a bus stop.  
  
"We are NOT riding ningen transportation" said Hiei flatly.  
  
"Alright then, we can do this the old fashion way she said as she went over to a Mustang.  
  
"What the hell do you mean" said Hiei looking at her curiously though trying not to.  
  
"Well I can just hot wire the car and we will be on our way" she said as she took out a pick.  
  
"You don't know how?" he said with a laugh.  
  
"Wanna bet" she said opening the car door and turning off the alarm.  
  
He looked amazed "Alright well even if you did, you don't know how to drive" he said as she went under the dash board, she poked her head up.  
  
"What is little Hiei scared" she said with a baby face.  
  
"Don't ever call me little Onna" he said his katana at her throat.  
  
"Alright, geeze chill we can just ask take the bus like I planned" she said shutting the car door behind her.  
  
"Fine whatever" he said.  
  
"Look at it as an adventure" she said grinning while think ' this is an adventure you will never forget'.  
  
~ 15 minutes later~  
  
The got on the bus and Ross immediately went to the back and sat down there was a group of thugs where she was, Hiei sat across from her.  
  
A pudgy guy came and sat next to Ross "So Miss thang you thick you can come back here and hang with the homies huh" said the guy putting his arm across the back of the seat Ross was sitting at.  
  
"Yes, I do" she said moving a foot from him.  
  
"Oh so you have an attitude, well we can adjust that" said the guy with a grin.  
  
"Oh really I don't remember asking you too" she said as she looked at him, with an attitude in her voice.  
  
Hiei was surprised, even though he wouldn't admit it these guys were interrogating even for him and this girl was acting like she was in charge of the situation.  
  
"Look Bitch I don't remember asking you to speak" said the guy getting up.  
  
"Look Boo I don't remember asking you to get up in my face!" she said getting up and staring up at him.  
  
"So what you think you gonna get you're man to fight me?" he said staring at Hiei who just looked angry at him calling him 'Ross man'.  
  
"Ha like I need a man" she said with a grin.  
  
"Oh so 'miss all that' thinks she can whop some tail" said the guy laughing as everyone else in the back did.  
  
"You know I don't have time for this so why don't I make it short and sweet" she said as she swiftly kicked him in the groin making him fall to his knees, she took out a pocket knife and held it his throat.  
  
" Anyone come ay closer and I swear I will slit his throat so fast that you won't be able to say 'whoop there it is' " she said as the bus came to an abrupt stop.  
  
"Ok, Ok, just let him go" said one of the guys.  
  
"Right she said letting him fall to the ground "This is my stop anyways" she said as her and Hiei got off.  
  
" Hn , never thought you had it in you" he said as he looked at her.  
  
"Yeah well you don't know me very well, and besides don't get used to it" she said as she walked up to a door that said 'Family Home' o it in bright gold letters.  
  
"This is it" she said knocking on the door, a young woman answered with a sweet smile.  
  
"Hello, Miss. Gem so nice to see you how you have been?" she asked letting her and Hiei in, she had light purple hair, that was in a bun a few strands fell around her face, her burgundy eyes shown in the dimly lit room , she wore a black mini skirt and button up red shirt.  
  
"Oh I have been fine what about you?" she asked smiling as she door shut with a click.  
  
"Busy always busy, Jewels has been waiting all morning for you and I see you brought a friend" she said smiling at Hiei.  
  
"Yeah kinda" she said unsure.  
  
"Well she is on the ba-" but before she could finish her sentence a bright eyed little girl came rushing in through the back door and into Ross' arms.  
  
"Oh Rozy I missed you so.much" she said as she rubbed her head into Ross' shoulder.  
  
The girl could not have been more than three, she had forest green hair that met her middle back in a half pony tail, and bright ginger eyes that shown with tears, she had on a dark green dress that tied in the back.  
  
Hiei was stunned 'this was the 'friend' she wanted him to meet, but then that means that this is her-" he stopped at the thought.  
  
"Hey , now what did I say about crying" said Ross putting the girl down.  
  
"Not to" said the little girl in a childish tone.  
  
"That's right now go play with your friends I will b out in a minute" she said as the girl nodded and left through the same door she came in through.  
  
"How is she" asked Ross to the woman.  
  
"Oh she's fine I little worried about not being adopted but over all, she is a normal kid" said the woman in a soft tone.  
  
"Alright" said Ross as she left leading Hiei outside.  
  
She waved to Jewels who just went back to playing on the swings.  
  
" So, she's your daughter" said Hiei in more of a statement than a question. "NO, SHE"S NOT GEEZE I SWEAR EVERONE IS ALIKE!" said Ross as she stomped off to the girl.  
  
'Wow well that went wrong' thought Hiei.  
  
'Why do I even care' he thought as he walked closer to Ross.  
  
'Cause you want to know the truth' his conscience told him.  
  
He, Hn to himself and walked over to Ross, she looked up and then went back to pushing the girl on the swing.  
  
'So who is she' said Hiei to Ross telepathically.  
  
'Like you care' she said back.  
  
'I do its not like I meet psychopath like you everyday' said Hiei looking at her.  
  
'She is my God Daughter, her mother gave her up for adoption thinking it was the right thing, so I come and volunteer here to keep her company and to tell her mother how she is' said Ross with no expression on her face.  
  
'Who is the mother?" asked Hiei.  
  
'Stephanie' she answered.  
  
Hiei thought back to his first day at WestPoint and remembered the young girl with forest green hair.  
  
'I would not expect you to be so kind' stated Hiei.  
  
"Yeah well don't tell anyone, and besides there's a lot you wouldn't expect from me' she answered.  
  
~ Couple hours later~  
  
"Thanks for coming" said the woman.  
  
"Anytime Heather" said Ross as she left down the steps.  
  
She looked at Hiei, "what" she asked him.  
  
"Your not who you seem" said Hiei flatly.  
  
"You're just figuring that out"  
  
~ So what do you think??? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!~ 


	24. Christmas Break

~ Hey well I hope you like my story PLEASE REVIEW!!~  
  
REVIEW PLEASE R/R!!!!!  
  
~ Chapter 24~  
  
~ Couple weeks later~  
  
Hiei had kept an eye on her as he promised, and then Christmas time rolled around.  
  
"Come on your going to miss the bus!!" yelled Jess to her two companions Gabrielle and Em. Hey rushed with their bags and threw them into the bus which was taking them to the airport, the boys were on the side lines watching.  
  
"Are you sure you don't wan tot come, Im sure my mo would love to have you" said Jess hugging Ross.  
  
"Yeah don't worry I'll be fine its only a couple weeks" she said smiling a she hugged her other friends.  
  
"Tell your mom I said Hi" said Ross waving to her friends as the bus departed.  
  
She watched it leave and then noticed the boys on the other side.  
  
"Aren't you going home?" she asked as she approached.  
  
"Yes tomorrow" said Kurama with a smile.  
  
"Good because I would be pissed if Koenma was making you stay here because of me" she said as she walked with them to the door.  
  
"Why aren't you going home?" asked Yusuke dumbfounded.  
  
"What home?" she said as she walked ahead of them.  
  
"Urameshi, shut up don't you remember Koenma telling us she's all alone?" said Kuwa smacking him upside the head.  
  
"Hey, geeze sorry" said Yusuke rubbing his head.  
  
They walked in; the entire school was empty except for some teachers which were packing up.  
  
Then Botan popped out of no where "HELLO ALL" she said happily startling the group.  
  
"Geeze Botan don't do that" said Yusuke.  
  
"Sorry but Koenma wants to see you all" she said with a serious tone.  
  
"Well alright but I don't know where Ross went" said Kuwa as he looked around.  
  
"Oh no worries she is already there" said Botan with a smile.  
  
~ At the Office~  
  
"What is it he wants us for?" asked Kurama.  
  
"OH well.. Im not quite sure but it is important" said Botan opening the door, but then noticed voices and cracked it instead.  
  
~ Inside~  
  
Ross sat leaning back in a chair by Koenma's desk, as Koenma was talking.  
  
"You know I don't want you there by yourself" said Koenma.  
  
"I've been doing it for years and im still alive aren't I?" she asked balancing a pencil on her nose.  
  
"Well maybe it would be best if the boys stayed" he said but Ross slammed down her chair and gave him a glare.  
  
"NO, NO FUCKING WAY ARE YOU TAKING AWAT CHRISTMAS FOR THEM!" she yelled getting up and raising her hands in the air.  
  
"It's not safe!" he yelled  
  
"Since when I have you been worried about my safety? You cannot do that, it's not fair!" she yelled slamming her foot down.  
  
"Excuse me Koenma sir I have the boys" said Botan entering hesitantly.  
  
"Fine send them in" he said as they came in and sat down.  
  
"You guys you might have to-" he was stopped by an evil glare from Ross.  
  
She switched out her pocket blade and put it to her throat " I am not one of your servants Koenma and neither are they, they don't deserve this so maybe I should just end this Bull shit now and make it a whole lot easier for you" she said pressing the knife against her throat.  
  
"You wouldn't dare" said Koenma.  
  
"Try me, it will just take me out this hell" she said as she ruffled her brow and glared.  
  
They looked at her like she was crazy, and she grinned as se thought of another idea.  
  
"Or maybe" she said putting the blade away and taking out her phone, she dialed a number and placed it to her ear.  
  
" hello Lord Enma please" she said Koenma turned white and flew across the table but Ross was quick and had already flew up and hung to one of the chandlers just out of reach of Koenma, the boys just stared at her in disbelief " I can't believe you are calling lord Enma" said Botan with wide eyes.  
  
"Hello Lord Enma, Hey its R.G what's up?  
  
"Oh me im just hanging around" she said as she looked around the room  
  
"Anyways I have a little problem I need to solve; Well it seems your son doesn't want me to stay at WestPoint alone, so he is trying to get. Yes OH course I was thinking the same thing, oh no don't punish him he was only trying to help me" she said harshly looking down at him with a glare.  
  
"Thanks later" she said hanging up the phone and letting go of the chandler, landing gracefully.  
  
"Well problem solved" she said smiling.  
  
"I can't believe you called my father!" he said a little teary.  
  
"Well someone had to do it, anyways Lord Enma and I have decided that a tracking device would be best suited for this situation , I will use it for the next two weeks and you guys get to go home" she said smiling.  
  
"Ingenious" said Kurama.  
  
"Fine what ever but is dad going to be mad at me?" asked Koenma cowering.  
  
"Geeze all you think about is yourself and no he won't" she said getting up and going to the door and leaving.  
  
"That girl is smarter than she looks" said Botan with her head cocked.  
  
"Anyways were leaving" said Yusuke going to the door.  
  
"Wait" Said Koenma going to a closet.  
  
"I want you to give this to R.G I mean Ross" he said throwing out some stuff and them pulling out a band.  
  
"Ok, and what is it?" asked Yusuke taking it.  
  
"It's a tracking device Im use she will figure it out" said Koenma going back to her desk.  
  
"Cool, anyways Why did you call her R.G?" asked Yusuke grinning.  
  
"Oh well, that's what she use to go by, when she was younger my dad calls her it" He said sitting down.  
  
"Ok, whatever" said Yusuke as they left through the door.  
  
~ Dinner~  
  
They were the only ones, besides a few that was going home as well still there.  
  
"Man at least we get Pizza" said Yusuke taking a huge bite out a slice of pepperoni.  
  
"Yeah man Dominos is the way to go" said Kuwa eating the other half of the pie.  
  
"I wonder where Ross is?" said Kurama curiously.  
  
"Oh im sure she is fine she is always late" said Yusuke as he glanced out the window.  
  
"Hey it's snowing" said Yusuke pointing out the window.  
  
"So it is" said Kurama smiling, then Ross flew in through the main door bundled up, she shook and went over to the lunch line taking a pizza box and a 2 liter of coke and left just as quickly as she came.  
  
The boys just stared (Botan was with Koenma since it was break).  
  
"Well that was odd" said Hiei.  
  
"Indeed" said Kurama getting up for another slice "Im sure its nothing" said Kurama returning.  
  
~ Meanwhile~  
  
Ross sat by the fire place with her tattered' book', the pizza box was half empty and the soda was half way empty as well, she sighed as the fire crackled at her feet.  
  
She took up another slice and took a swig of the soda, she opened the book.  
  
Dec 22nd  
  
- My life has come to this, little scribbles of ink on this paper, a shadow of hope in the words I write. Am I this sinister not to think of the evil I have committed, not to think of the people I let down?-  
  
She stopped and took a huge bite of her pizza, with a depressed look on her features.  
  
- I am just a child, one who can only see that wicked I have done, I am 'the one' and yet I have not achieved 'one' dream. It is Christmas time and just like all the others it will pass without a glance, without a smile , without a laugh , I don't not wish to be burden to the people I care about , but it seems even that dream is far from reach. I only wish to say goodbye.-  
  
She drew a few images on the paper and closed the book, she put down her pen. And began to devoir the pizza without any remorse of what she was doing.  
  
The boys walked out of the dining hall, Yusuke and Kuwa were rubbing their stomachs.  
  
"Man that was good" said Yusuke grinning.  
  
They approached the site where Ross was and their mouths drop, there in front of them was Ross chugging the rest of the soda as she burped, she threw the empty pizza box in the fire ad watched it burn.  
  
"Did you" Yusuke was beyond words.  
  
She turned around and faced them "Did I what?" she asked looking at them  
  
"What he means to saw is did you eat that entire pizza by yourself/" asked Kurama  
  
"Yah so" she said with a cocky attitude, she got up and threw the empty soda bottle in the trash.  
  
"Wow that was awesome!" said Kuwa wide eyed.  
  
"Yeah well what can I say my family is big eaters" she said going to the fire and pocking it.  
  
"Well we were told to give you this" said Yusuke throwing the band at her.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"I can't thank you enough for what you did back there" said Kurama with a warm smile.  
  
"Don't mention it" she said opening the back of the band where there was a computer chip.  
  
She looked up and smiled, at him 'Wish I could tell you who I am brother, but then again it's for the best that I don't' she thought as she took out a small needle and began to fidget with the chip.  
  
"Alright it's a 48G" she said poking it making it beep and what not.  
  
"You mean you know how to use that?" asked Yusuke astounded.  
  
"Yeah, but this one is ancient" she said as she closed the back and placed it on her ankle.  
  
"Alright well I think we are going to bed we have an early flight tomorrow" said Kurama smiling.  
  
"Yeah ok" she said.  
  
"Wait what about the shrimp?" asked Kuwa.  
  
"Oh he is going to spend the holidays at my house, mother already said it was fine" said Kurama smiling.  
  
'God im glad he is not talking about "our' mother or I would shoot myself' thought Ross with a grin plastered on her face.  
  
They said there goodnights and left up the staircase, Ross just sat back down at the Fire and wrote in her 'book' once again , in the blaze's luminous glow.  
  
~ Alright I deserve some damn reviews after this one it took me forever to thin it up, come on give them up you know you want to "PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!" 


	25. Keiko and Problems

~ PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW AND MAKE ME STOP BEGGING!!!~  
  
~Chapter 25~  
  
Yusuke and the others finally landed and were now in town; Christmas decorations were everywhere and as usual there was no cheerful welcome.  
  
"Keiko, I'm sorry." Yusuke said rubbing his cheek.  
  
"Well you could have at least told me you were leaving" said Keiko.  
  
"Well It was spur of the moment a-"  
  
"No buts Yusuke that is why I decided to go to WestPoint" she said in a serious tone.  
  
"What no way that I no place for you" said Yusuke worried.  
  
"I can take care of myself Yusuke and besides Im not doing this for you I got a scholarship" she said as she left with Yusuke in Awe.  
  
"There all the same" he said before stomping after her.  
  
The break went by pretty quickly, as Keiko got packed to go back with them Yusuke and the others spent some 'quality' time with their families' a.k.a .fighting.  
  
"Come on you guys were going to be late hurry up or because road kill" said Yusuke to the team and Keiko as they crossed the highway to the airport.  
  
"Come on Urameshi slow down" said Kuwa  
  
"Well if you didn't have to have such a long goodbye with your kitten we could be on the plane right now" said Yusuke as they all snickered except for Keiko.  
  
"Shut up" said Kuwa  
  
"Yeah Yusuke that wasn't very nice: said Keiko angrily.  
  
They got to the plane just in time and boarded.  
  
"Well that was a nice break" said Kurama buckling his seat belt.  
  
"Sure, you didn't have to clean up 500 beer bottles" said Yusuke buckling his seatbelt he was by Keiko of course.  
  
"Yes well I guess it was a good idea to go home a day early then" said Kurama  
  
"Yeah whatever" said Yusuke.  
  
"I hope Ross is ok." said Kuwa as they turned around.  
  
"Well that was random" said Yusuke.  
  
Keiko looked around "whose Ross?"  
  
"OH a friend" said Yusuke grinning.  
  
"O"  
  
"Im sure she's fine Kuwabara she doesn't seem like the type to be pushed around, but then again" thought Kurama.  
  
"Trust me Kurama, She's fine" said Hiei in a monotone voice.  
  
"Yeah well not all of us spent 'quality' time with her" said Kuwa grinning.  
  
"Shut up fool before you meet the ground and im not talking about the airplane" said Hiei roughly.  
  
"Whatever Shrimp"  
  
Hiei glared.  
  
"Shut up"  
  
"No you shut up"  
  
Everyone on the plane was now staring.  
  
"Can you two please stop arguing" said Kurama  
  
They became quiet but only for a minute than the bitching began once again all the way home.  
  
~ Mean While~  
  
"Well duh I've paid bills, wait what you mean my loan is up!" screamed Ross over the phone.  
  
"Yes I have a job you jerk, I have three!" she yelled.  
  
"Whatever call me back when you get some manners, well maybe I'll pay maybe I won't, I'll let you decided" she hung up the phone and slammed it down on the table.  
  
"DAMNIT!" she yelled, everyone including Botan stopped what they were doing.  
  
"Sorry" she said sarcastically.  
  
Botan had listened to the whole conversation in secret, but decided to confront her.  
  
"Uh, Ross" she said shyly.  
  
"What" she said harshly.  
  
"Is there something wrong" she asked.  
  
"No, im fine" said Ross as she grabbed her Jacket and left threw the front door.  
  
~ Airplane~  
  
"I want the roasted peanuts!" Yelled Kuwa  
  
"Get off there mine" Yelled Yusuke as they wrestled for the peanuts.  
  
Kurama and Keiko just sweat dropped.  
  
"You guy-"  
  
"Don't Kurama it's quite entertaining besides the fools face" said Hiei with a smirk.  
  
"Kuwa looked up "You're going to pay for that shrimp!" He yelled.  
  
"Stop you'll only hurt yourself" said Hiei.  
  
"Oh yeah well" He stopped, as he tried to thin of a comeback.  
  
"Even thinking is difficult for you dumb ass" said Hiei with a smirk as Yusuke fell on the ground laughing.  
  
"Yusuke, you're making a scene" said Keiko red in the face.  
  
"I am!" laughed out Yusuke.  
  
Keiko dropped her head "Boys"  
  
~Mean while~  
  
*Knock*  
  
A young purple headed woman answered the door.  
  
"Yes, Oh Miss. Gem so nice to see you" said the woman.  
  
"Wes hello Loretta I wondering if I could take Jewels for the night?" she asked with her hands in her pocket.  
  
"Well I don't see why not, it will give me chance to work with the other children" said Loretta letting Ross in.  
  
"Wait a minute" she said going in the back.  
  
Jewels ran in the back door with her back pack.  
  
"Are you really taking me to spend the night?" she asked with a wild grin on her face her, her ginger eyes sparkled in the bright light of the outside.  
  
"Yes of course, are you ready?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah!" she said in a childish tome that only a three year old can provide.  
  
"Alright then lets go." She said taking the girl's hand in hers and walking to the door.  
  
"Oh wait, Loretta do you need me to sign any forms?" she asked.  
  
"No I trust you. She said, those words meant the world to Ross she smiled and picked Jewels up putting her on her shoulders and walking out the door.  
  
~ Airplane~  
  
The boys were asleep except for Hiei who was looking out the window thinking.  
  
~ Flash Back~  
  
"Come on you can do better than that" said a young fox demon; she was no older than 15, her hair blew in the wind over her face her clothes were tattered and torn, her stomach was showing, she had a large gash in her side.  
  
"You know I don't even know why I bother with you" said a tattered looking Hiei.  
  
"Because you love me!" she said grinning.  
  
"Hah" he said sarcastically.  
  
"And because I can kick your ass" she said as her Lilac eyes glowed.  
  
"Right Woman you think that" he said as she went back to normal.  
  
"You're boring im leaving" she said turning around.  
  
"Wait" he yelled, she froze and turned slowly.  
  
"What?" she asked turning to him.  
  
"What is that on your back?" he asked she blushed.  
  
"Nothing" she mumbled, but he stopped her and grabbed her by the arm.  
  
"I believe that's something" he said looking at it now in clearer view she jerked away.  
  
"What is it a tattoo?" he asked.  
  
"No it's a birth mark if you must know" she said, and turned around to give him a better view, and sure enough on her right bottom back was a lavender rose with blood red tips, on a jade stem , though the rose was not yet in full bloom.  
  
"Huh, never seen a birth mark like that" he said rubbing his thumb over it.  
  
She shivered "well" she began moving from his touch.  
  
"You've never met anyone like me before either" she said jumping into a tree and off into the woods.  
  
'That's for sure' he thought to himself.  
  
~ End of Flash Back~  
  
Hiei sat upright, when he noticed the plane was landing.  
  
~ Mean While~  
  
Ross entered WestPoint with tired Jewels in her arms.  
  
'The place is still pretty empty' she thought as she sat down at the fire place by the front door, moving Jewels to her lap.  
  
She put her head back and sighed 'At least I still have you' she thought as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
~Later~ Botan met the boys and Keiko at the airport, it was about 8 pm, and they were almost to the school.  
  
"Oh why didn't you get us a car or something this time Botan?" asked a tired Yusuke.  
  
"Oh, you need the exercise Mr. Lazy Bones." She said as she saw the school for the hill.  
  
"See its not that much further come on" she said as the boys followed with a groan.  
  
"Oh I can't wait to get there" said an excited Keiko.  
  
"Yeah, heh me either" said Yusuke.  
  
"See I thought it might have had a positive impact on you" she said cheerily as she went ahead of the group.  
  
"Yeah, or it could because MY FEET ARE KILLING ME" he yelled.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They finally got there, Keiko and the others showed their passed to the guards which kinda freaked Keiko out, and they entered the school.  
  
"WOO HOO!" said Yusuke sarcastically.  
  
And then they saw it, a young girl was curled up in a quilt in a chair, by the fire.  
  
She had wavy emerald green locks which were in a half pony tail that met her mid back, she had on a jade dress which had a white oleander imprinted on the front.  
  
"Who is that?" asked Yusuke but everyone was dumb founded until they noticed Ross on the phone walking up and down the hall, they got closer.  
  
"Look I know I paid my bills I have the receipt right here" she said clenching a piece of paper in her hand.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE MONEY NEVER CAME THROUGH!" she screamed so loud that the little girl jerked awake, her now luminous ginger eyes stared at the team.  
  
"Hello" she said as they gave her a questionable look, then she noticed Hiei  
  
"Hey, I remember you you're Ro Ro's friend" she said tilting her head , he didn't answer.  
  
They gave him a questionable look.  
  
"Yes , I'll hold" said Ross angrily , as she went over to Jewels.  
  
"Jewels what did I say about talking to stra-" she stopped when she realized who it was.  
  
"Oh hey" she said.  
  
Keiko looked her up and down, Ross was fairly shorter than herself, she had her blonde locks in a low clip that was in a cream bandana, her eyes were a menacing sapphire blue that shown through the whole room, she had on a light blue shirt that almost seemed white, with black baggy pants, she had on combat boots and open fingered leather gloves which gave Keiko the impression she was not to be messed with, but what was with the kid? And why was she so familiar?  
  
"Yes, im still here "said Ross angrily into the phone.  
  
"Look ,I worked double shift for the last two weeks and I know damn well I have money , so don't be playing this BS with about it not coming in" said she walking down the hall slightly.  
  
"You can't do that I need this loan!! So what if im only 13 I've done business with you before, you know what" she said rubbing her head.  
  
"Give me your supervisor!" she said calmly.  
  
"Well then you're a one sh-" she stopped when she realized that Jewels was there.  
  
'Tell you what I have to go into town tomorrow anyways, how about I come in and straighten this out in person, yes 12 would be fine BYE" she said hanging up.  
  
"You jack ass" she said under her breath.  
  
Jewels came and tugged on her pant leg, she knelt down.  
  
"What is it sweetie?" she asked  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing sweet heart" she said picking her up.  
  
"Ok" she said resting her head on Ross' shoulder.  
  
She stroked her hair and Jewels fell right to sleep, she placed her in the chair and covered her, she turned around.  
  
The boys looked at her in wonder.  
  
" If you don't mind me asking who is that?" asked Kuwa.  
  
"Well I will tell you if you tell me who this is" she said pointing to Keiko.  
  
"This is Keiko my friend" said Yusuke, she grinned.  
  
"Well its really nice to meet you Keiko, I hope I didn't give you the wrong impression?" she said shaking her hand.  
  
"OH no I understand you must be Ross they told me about you on the airplane" she said smiling.  
  
Ross looked at Hiei 'don't worry she doesn't know anything about you' said Hiei to Ross telepathically.  
  
"Why don't I show you around Keiko" said Botan taking her hand and rushing her down the hall.  
  
"ok." said Keiko being pulled after Botan.  
  
"So what's with the girl?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"She's my God daughter I took her for the night" she said as the team looked at her in shock, "you're a god mother" said Kuwa.  
  
"Yes I watch over hr, her mother gave her up and she is living in a group home right now, you could say im her care taker" said Ross  
  
"Alright then how does she know shorty?" asked Kuwa  
  
"I took him to meet her, he thought she was my Boy friend what a crock" she said with a laugh.  
  
"Oh alright, I guess that make sense, except for why he would think that" said Yusuke.  
  
"Because I was talking to her on the phone" she said flaty  
  
"O"  
  
"Anyways, I don't think it's against 'the rules'" she said picking up the tike.  
  
"No, I believe your home free" said Kurama.  
  
"Yeah at least im doing something right" she said looking down at the girl.  
  
"Im going to bed" she said leaving them , " OH and don't tell Koenma about my money problems I don't want that spreading to half of Makai, to think one of the world's greatest thieves is broke" she said as she went out in the cold.  
  
~ SO what do you think DUMB COOL WHAT????~  
  
~ DON"T MAKE ME BEG FOR REVIEWS!! -gets down on knees- PLEASE, PLEASE I NEED SOME MORE~ 


	26. SHE DID WHAT!

~ Chapter 26~  
  
** Morning**  
  
The boys had met Botan and Keiko at the door and were now eating breakfast.  
  
"Man, I wonder why she had such bad debt?" asked Botan.  
  
"Im sure it's because she has been paying her way through school" said Kurama.  
  
"Wait you mean to tell me that she is paying for this on her own do you know how much money that is?" asked Keiko.  
  
"A LOT" she answered.  
  
"Yes I thought as much, but it really isn't our place" said Kurama.  
  
"I wonder why she looks so familiar" said Keiko out loud in thought.  
  
The team looked at her and then Ross came into the almost deserted room with Jewels holding onto her hand.  
  
She went to the front and grabbed a tray of food, going to a near by table. She sat Jewels down and pulled out a book, and began to read while Jewels munched on some cereal.  
  
"Huh" said Kuwa out loud.  
  
"Come to think of it Keiko she does look familiar" said Kuwa looking at her.  
  
She was wearing a navy button up (except for the two first buttons) long sleeve shit, with black baggy pants, and her normal boots. Her hair was very curly and put up in a low pony tail though one piece hung over her face. She looked older than usual, her eyes seemed tired and gray as she looked up to see that jewels was eating.  
  
Jewels munched on her Captain Crunch and drank a sip of orange juice she looked up "Aren't you gonna eat Ro?" she asked, she was wearing a white a cream long sleeved dress that seemed to make her eyes brighter than usual.  
  
"Im not hungry" said Ross flipping a page in her book.  
  
"You should eat, it makes you big and strong" said Jewels with a smile.  
  
Ross smiled and took a biscuits from the tray and tore a huge chunk off so unlady like it would make Miss. Manners puke.  
  
The team looked at her and smirked, she ate some more and than took out her watch opening it to see that it was already 10.  
  
"Come on we better go" she said taking Jewels' hand and walking out the door.  
  
"OH MY GOD I REMEMBER HER NOW!" yelled Keiko, getting everyone's attention  
  
"But that's impossible" she said putting her hand to her mouth.  
  
"What?" asked Yusuke  
  
"Well, Yusuke when you died, she was at your funeral" said Keiko making everyone frop what they were doing.  
  
"WHAT!!" yelled Yusuke.  
  
"OH yeah, wait she's the girl that helped my team when I couldn't fight" said Kuwa  
  
"You could never fight" said Hiei  
  
"Shut up shrimp" he said  
  
"Wait, what do you mean, you mean to tell me she knew who I was even before I met her? And she was at me funeral?" asked Yusuke confused.  
  
"Well." Keiko began to tell the story.  
  
~ Flash Back~  
  
Keiko sat on the floor crying while, she heard the teachers making fun of Yusuke she felt like getting up and yelling but she just didn't have the strength, then a mysterious figure appeared.  
  
"Yeah I bet that he is beating up some poor ghost right now" said the shorter one with glasses.  
  
"You know you shouldn't pick on the dead they might just come back to haunt you" said a young girl's voice from behind then the turned around to see a very short figure with a red cape and hood draped over her face hiding it from view.  
  
Keiko looked up as did Kuwabara from his friends trying to pull him away.  
  
"OH and what does a little brat like you have to say about it you're so scared you don't even show your face" said the taller fatter one.  
  
She lifted her hood to reveal a young blond girl, her hair was in a two pig tails each ending in curls she had bands that covered her eyes until she lifted her head revealing electric blue eyes that shot thought the heart like ice.  
  
"Who said I was scared I just didn't want to see your ugly face" she said making th last syllable longer than the others.  
  
"Why you little" the fatter guy steeped forward.  
  
"You seem just like him a weed that needs to be plucked how dare you disrespect me" he said looking down at her.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT YUSUKE URAMESHI HE GOT KILLED TO SAVE A BOY, AND THAT'S A LOT MORE THAN YOU'LL EVER DO!" she yelled getting everyone's attention.  
  
"WHY don't you just leave you're not wanted here or anywhere else you spineless jelly fish" she said turning her back to them and entering the room in which Yusuke laid, she bowed and laid a white rose on the coffin.  
  
"You're journey has just begun Yusuke" she said getting up after she bowed to his mother.  
  
She up to Keiko and looked up , Keiko was quite taller than her " Don't worry the pain will go away" she said taking her hand and then leaving the wake.  
  
~ End of Flash Back~  
  
"Wait you mean to tell me she defended me" said Yusuke.  
  
"Yeah along with myself when that rat faced teacher was out to get me" Said Kuwa.  
  
"Wow I didn't know she cared, but wait how did she know?" he asked looking over to Botan.  
  
"Don't look at me; she didn't pass on till a few weeks after you." Said Botan.  
  
"OH well maybe she saw me on T.V" said Yusuke eating a biscuit.  
  
- Beep-  
  
Botan pulled out her mirror moving form the table.  
  
"Yes sir" said Botan seeing Koenma's face appear before her.  
  
" I need you and the team here at once." Said Koenma "Alright but Ro"  
  
"This is about Ross now hurry." said Koenma as Botan closed the mirror and hurried over to the table.  
  
- Koenma's Office-  
  
"So what's the problem?" asked Yusuke as he entered the office.  
  
"It seems that Ross has been stealing again" said Koenma as the team gaped.  
  
"Alright well what do you think we should do?" asked Kurama and then the door burst, there stood two guards carrying a struggling Ross, she was tied with chains.  
  
"Let me go you jerks" said Ross trying to break free she looked up and glared at Koenma  
  
"This is complete Bull shit" she said as the guards lifted her into a chair and chained her down.  
  
"You can't do this it, I have rights you know" she said looking at them.  
  
"Well not in Maka you don't" said one of the guards, Ross leaned back in the chair propping one foot on its heel and looking up.  
  
"Shoulda figured you think you have enough in the human world and then you come to the pits of hell 'Makai' and once again the government wants to chew you up and spit you out" she said as she looked at Koenma.  
  
"Can you at least tell me what violation I've done this time?" she asked looking at him with a frosty glare, her eyes looked tired and beat.  
  
"Are you alright you don't look yourself" he said a little worried which surprised the group.  
  
" Yeah im fine, I've just been working double shifts for the last two weeks is all, but that's not important what have I done?" she asked, now her face was calm.  
  
"Well you have supposedly been stealing again" said Koenma.  
  
"Yeah ok and when would I have time for this?" she asked not angry.  
  
"Well I don't know maybe between shifts" said Koenma.  
  
"Yeah ok, whatever what did I steal?" she asked surprising him.  
  
"Well some Jewelry and money I believe" he said looking at a piece of paper in front of him.  
  
"Right, and that's why I worked my ass of twelve hours a day for the last two weeks" she said sarcastically.  
  
"Well"  
  
"Well what did I or didn't I do it?" she asked sounding so dumbfounded that Koenma threw the paper in the air.  
  
"I don't know I don't think you did if you really have this job you speak of" he said surprising her.  
  
"Huh?" she asked.  
  
"It just seemed like your work" he said startling her "But then again I have been wrong before" he said going over to her.  
  
"Im sorry Ross I should have looked at the case more and should have not pointed fingers" he said going to her to unlock the chains but she had already been free for the last 5 minutes and showed him she was. He made a face.  
  
"There has got to be a catch I mean you never believe me" she said standing u.  
  
"Well this time I'll give you the benefit of the doubt" he said pointing to the door.  
  
"Now get I understand you have a meeting to get to" he said shocking her.  
  
"Who told you" she said in a deadly tone.  
  
"No one I was listening in now go or you're going to be late" he said as she gave him a final questionable look and left closing the door behind her with a click.  
  
"Why did you let her go Koenma is there new evidence?" asked Botan.  
  
" No, I think she is telling the truth, but there is only one way to find out that's why I am send you guys to watch her tonight to prove that she really has a job" said Koenma pointing to the team.  
  
"Are you serious?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"Yes now go, and take this it's that tracking device I gave her before break she is still wearing it, it should help you pin point her destination" said Koenma handing them a small portable radar that showed a red dot, and a digital map of her surroundings.  
  
The boys and Botan left (Keiko is not with them she stayed behind to unpack) to go find and spy on the unknown Ross.  
  
~ SO what do you think???~ 


	27. Working Hard or Hardly Working?

~ Chapter 27~  
  
The boys were in front of an office that said 'Scholar Finance.' The detector had indicated that Ross was close.  
  
" So do you think she is in there?" asked Kuwa  
  
"Well duh inless this thing is broken" said Yusuke shaking it  
  
"Don't" said Kurama "remember she said she had a meeting at 12 and look what time it is" said Kurama raising his watch, the boys looked and sure enough the clock read noon.  
  
"Alright, then come on" said Yusuke waling forward but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"We really should not pry in her affairs" said Kurama.  
  
"Yeah well it's our job, now come on" said Yusuke entering the door, a secretary, with blue hair in a bun was at the front desk, she lowered her glasses.  
  
"Can I help you?" she asked in a sweet tone her emerald eyes looked up.  
  
"Yes , we need to uh. get out a student loan" said Yusuke putting his hand behind his head.  
  
"Alright well just sign these and Mr. Butter-Field will be with you in a moment" she said going back to typing.  
  
Yusuke took the forms and sat down at a chair with the others, a hall was to their left and they could here a girl's voice and a man's as well, they listened in.  
  
~ In the hall~  
  
"Im sorry but your bills have not been paid" said the man.  
  
"What do you mean I have the receipt right there" she said slamming it on the table as he read it.  
  
"No, no this is from last month's payment see" he said pointing to the date.  
  
"What that is when I paid it I paid a month in advance" she said now annoyed.  
  
"No, no that would mean that you didn't pay last month's, witch means I ma going to have to cancel your loan" He said.  
  
"What no you can't do that, what do you expect me to do live on the streets" she said anxious.  
  
"Well miss you should of thought of that before you opened this loan, now I am going to have to see some I.D" he said holding out a hand.  
  
She clenched her teeth "You know what fine" She said digging threw her bag and slamming some green on the table.  
  
"Here, happy I won't be able to eat for a moth but hey at least you have you money you greedy pig" she said storming out the door not even seeing the others.  
  
"Thank you and come again" said the Secretary.  
  
The boys got up and walked out, "Oh you don't have to wait anymore" said the secretary.  
  
"Sorry we have other plans" said Kurama leaving with the others.  
  
"Well that was-"  
  
"Terrible" said Kuwa interrupting Yusuke.  
  
"How can a jerk like that pick on her she's just a kid" said Kuwa putting his hands in his pocket.  
  
"Watch who you are calling a kid, I have a feeling that girl is quite more powerful than you fool" said Hiei.  
  
"Hey watch it"  
  
"No now" said Kurama as he interrupted the too and they looked at the compass.  
  
"Well she is in East of town" said Yusuke.  
  
"Alright then let's go" said Kurama as they agreed and began heading in that direction.  
  
**** Mean while****  
  
"I can't believe this, now im totally screwed, I mean" she kicked a can down the street.  
  
"What am I going to do get another load?" People looked at her as she kicked the can hard making it slam into the street light dead on.  
  
"Bull's eye" she said making people turn and stare. "What?" she said harshly as they went back to what they were doing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The boys walked down a street and stopped in front of a brick two-story building, which had a sign that read ' Frank's Construction'  
  
"Well this is where it says she is" said Kurama looking up, "She is on the 2nd floor" he said. The team looked around for a place to spy where they would not be caught and found that the fire escape would be the best bet.  
  
The climbed up and peered in threw the window and there sat a woman in her forty's typing on a computer, she had beige hair, she got up and opened the door to another room.  
  
"Ross, can you come here, I need you to do something for me, and sure enough came walking in was Ross hold about a billion papers in different clips she placed them on a chair and the woman pointed to a filing cabinet, Ross got on her knees and began to file tons of papers.  
  
"What a waste of time" said Yusuke.  
  
"Yes well im sure she is not arguing, since it is probably the only way she paying to live" said Kurama as he watched her. She got up and went to the next room. The boys switched windows and saw her go to a computer and a desk full of papers like she was holding earlier; she began to put them in order and then started to process them into the computer.  
  
"Wow she's fast" Said Kurama which surprised them.  
  
"Well I guess she does has a job, so that proves it she is innocent" said Yusuke.  
  
"I suppose" said Kurama as the boys made their way down the fire escape.  
  
"Well I guess we can go now huh?" said Kuwa  
  
"Yes alright" said Kurama as they made there way to the west park of the city, they shopped for awhile and then noticed that she was moving again.  
  
"Im sure she is going back home" said Yusuke.  
  
"No she is going the opposite way" said Kurama.  
  
"Here we go again" said Yusuke but just as they were going to walk in her direction a bus passed by and as they turned around they saw that Ross was holding onto the back on a skate board, The looked in Awe and then Hiei broke the silence.  
  
"Come on" he said going after the zooming bus as the others ran behind him, they followed the bus for about 3 blocks and then it began to back a sharp turn.  
  
"She's not going to make it" said Kurama.  
  
And as they saw the bus turn, Ross bad a kick flip onto a car making it stop a cause traffic, they looked at the scene in shock and then began to follow her watching her jump from car to car, until she got to a stop sign and jumped off onto the side walk, while the car's owner yelled at her with his fist in the air.  
  
Hs e shrugged it off and began to skate down the street and than gave the board to a young boy while ruffling his hair.  
  
She entered a restaurant called 'Mark's Pizzeria' and the team followed in pursuit; she put on an apron and talked to a large Italian guy obviously her boss and he pointed to a broom in which she nodded and began to clean the restaurant.  
  
The boy's seated themselves and a young waitress came up to them "Hello my name is Kate and I will be your server today, now what can I get you?" she asked taking out a pen and notepad. The boys told them what they wanted and then stopped her before she left.  
  
"Hey wait" said Yusuke.  
  
"Who is that girl?" he asked pointing to Ross and the girl smiled.  
  
"Oh that's Ross, she is one of the waitress' here though she also cleans the place as a side gig for extra money, sweet girl come to think of it she's the youngest worker here" said Kate with a smile.  
  
"I can go get her if you want" she said about to walk in her direction.  
  
"NO" said Yusuke grabbing onto her arm "That's alright, but tell me how long has she been working here?" asked Yusuke.  
  
The girl smile and then thought "oh I don't know longer than me, lets she since she was 9 or 10 I'd say about 3-4 years" she said with a smile.  
  
"Alright thanks" he said, as she left to go get their food.  
  
They ate their Pizza and watched as Ross moved form cleaning the floor to serving people as it got busy, she was good at it, and she actually had etiquette as a worker. B the time they were done eating she had jus taken off her apron and stuffed her tips in her pocket, as the large man smiled faintly. She looked up at the clock and cursed under her breath scurrying out the door.  
  
The boys followed her, "Man that was good" said Yusuke rubbing his stomach.  
  
"No time Yusuke lets go" said Kurama looking at his watch it was already 7 pm.  
  
"Oh come on Kurama she can't have another job I mean geeze that's impossible 3 jobs and a full time student" said Yusuke.  
  
"Well she has surprised us before" he said waking briskly.  
  
The radar signaled that she was in the hospital.  
  
"What would she be doing here" asked Yusuke out loud.  
  
"I don't know come on" he said walking in through the front door.  
  
"Yes may I help you" said a young girl about 15 with a stripped uniform on.  
  
"Uh yeah were looking for someone perchance you know of them, Ross Gem" said Kurama.  
  
"OH Ross yeah she is in med-Surg right down that hall and take a left" Said the girl pointing down the hall to their right. They thanked her and began there walk.  
  
"Oh geeze I hope she's ok" said Kuwa just as they entered a ward, with the nurse's station in the middle they approached it but then, saw flying juices and cups coming from a room in front of them, then appeared Ross in a goofy looking red and white stripped outfit, she looked in their direction and then froze, her face got red and she stomped over to them while gritting her teeth trying to not make a scene.  
  
"What are you DOING her" she said thought gritted teeth.  
  
"Well Koenma said to"  
  
"I should have know, Hah that little brat has you spying on me to make sure I have a job" said Ross, she left them in shock.  
  
"Come on she said leading them to a door that led to the outside, she closed it behind her.  
  
"Look, its bad enough that I have to deal with detectives at school but this is going too far." She said calmly.  
  
"We know you have a job we saw you, you have 3 you don't have to worry" said Kuwa as he realized what he said and put his hand over is mouth.  
  
" SO you have been spying on me" she said eyeing them.  
  
"I thought someone was following me, anyways this is not one of my jobs though your right I do have three at the moment" she said shocking them.  
  
"If this isn't a job then what is it?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"Im a candy striper; thus the outfit I do this voluntarily" she said shocking them all as they did an anime fall.  
  
"What you gotta be kidding me you wear that on purpose," said Yusuke cracking up laughing.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, shut up" she said crossing her arms.  
  
"But why?" asked Kurama.  
  
"I don't have to tell you why, it should be obvious I like to help people and If I don't then who will?" she said making Yusuke shut up and them stare at her with wide eyes.  
  
She got tired of the stares and looked at her watch "I gotta go, my shift doesn't end till 10 and then I gotta work till 2am" she sad opening the door.  
  
"Hey wait" said Kuwa stopping her.  
  
"What is your third job, you know so we don't have to follow you" he said as she turned around.  
  
"Im a bus boy at 'Chez Mark'"  
  
"Wouldn't it be Bus girl" said Yusuke.  
  
"Shut up" she said closing the door behind her with a click.  
  
"Wow hey I never got to ask her about, her helping me and junk when I was dead" said Yusuke putting his hands in his pocket.  
  
"Yusuke don't I do this that's wise if she wanted to know she would have told you" said Kurama. Yusuke sighed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"SO she really does have a job" said Koenma as the team stood in front of him.  
  
"A JOB, HA TRY THREE!" said Yusuke making Koenma fall off his chair.  
  
"THREE really wow, didn't know the girl had it in her, well she is obviously innocent you can go now" he said while writing something in her file and handing it to an Ogre. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The team was now waling up the stair case to the boys' dorms.  
  
"Well, classed start up tomorrow" said Kurama.  
  
"Yeah im sure Keiko can't wait" said Yusuke crossing his arms.  
  
"Hn"  
  
"Well maybe this time will be different" said Kuwa.  
  
"Yes, perhaps," said Kurama.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*** Authoress' note: Well I hope you like my story and please review, I know this is slow but it's only the first part I will be making more stories as I go along A.KA the second story will be a totally new Fic, though it will just be a continuation of this one.  
  
Yus: What more Fics NOOOO  
  
Blue: what did you think, this was the ed its only the beginning the real story hasn't eve begun HEHEHEHE..  
  
Kuwa: Great..  
  
Blue: I know and I will be bringing in Yukina too!  
  
Kuwa: Really GREAT!! Hurry Up!  
  
** BAM**  
  
Kuwa: Hey what was that for shrimp?  
  
Hiei: Hn PLEASE REVIEW there I said it now will you untie me.  
  
Blue: -Evil Grins- of course. NOT  
  
Hiei: You will die  
  
Blue: well everyone dies silly  
  
Kur: Please review and save us all!!! 


	28. OH brother

~ Chapter 28~  
  
- Intercom-  
  
-Hello this is the principal speaking I don't want anyone tardy, the first day back understand that means you now please get to your class thank you-  
  
The intercom went off and everyone scattered to their classes as the teachers shut the doors. The team was in Algebra (Keiko was in a different first period.) Ross seat remained the only seat vacant as the bell ran. A young professor was at the front of the class shuffling papers, he seemed kinda nervous "Hello I don't have your attendance sheet because your last teacher didn't eave one I am your new teacher Mr." he was cut off when the principal walked in, he looked stricter than the first time he was introduced, the rumor was the beat the kindness out of him.  
  
"Hello class, we have finally gotten a new teacher for you his name is Mr. Son and he will be teaching this class from here out" he said turning to Mr. Son he was tall, thin and built and had spiky black hair and ebony eyes and had glasses, he wore tan pants and a white button up shirt with a blue tie.  
  
"I will be observing, to make sure there is no funny business" he said giving an evil glare, he than noticed the empty seat.  
  
"Where is Miss. Gem?" he asked as the class began to talk all at once. Jess stood up, "Oh well she is running late she didn't get in last night till 3" said Jess sitting back down.  
  
"That is no excuse, Excuse me" he said going the phone and dialing a number.  
  
"Hello, I need security on a young female, last name Gem first name -"  
  
"Didn't know you cared" said a young girl's voice from the door he hung up as him and Mr. Son turned around, She had on shades and a backwards maroon hat that hid all her hair from view, she had on baggy jeans that had a silver chain on the right side and a baggy dark red shirt that red 'Kill or be Killed' on it in black letters topped of with her normal black combat boots and open fingered leather gloves.  
  
Ross saw the new teacher and fell against the door in shock.  
  
'No god no please don't let this be who I think it is' she thought as she gulped.  
  
"Glad to see you've joined us" said the principal.  
  
"Uh ye.ah sorry im late had a little trouble with waking up this morning" She said now in good composure.  
  
"This is your new teacher Mr. Son" 'Oh my god it is him I can't believe this it's Gohan, but I better not act too shocked or he might figure me out' she thought as the principal went on with his speech., "if you were here on time you might have been able to hear my intro, didn't you hear my message on the loud speaker" he asked as she just crossed her arms.  
  
"Sorry must didn't hear it, must not be as loud as you thought" she said knowing that would tick him off.  
  
"Go sit Miss. Gem" he said as she made her way up to her seat by Jess.  
  
He watched as Gohan Ahem I mean Mr. Son taught the class, he was actually pretty good though he kept on pausing suddenly and looking back at the class and then going back to the problem.  
  
'What is that strange energy signal?' he thought to himself as he put up another problem.  
  
'It seems so familiar and powerful' he thought as she watched the class.  
  
"Alright well this one is tricky, even I didn't get it on my first try who would like to take a try?" asked the teacher looking at all the 'happy' faces.  
  
"Alright then if none of you want try it, than I will just have to pick on one of you how about you" he said pointing a now sleeping Ross.  
  
"Excuse me" he said she was still sleeping face down.  
  
Jess taped her on the shoulder, she woke up "huh what's going on?" she asked.  
  
The principal looked angry "That's it Miss. Gem detention" he said she frowned "I want you to do this problem, since you can learn it in your sleep" said the teacher.  
  
"Alright" she said now tired of being picked on she got up and went to the bored and took out a piece of chalk and stepped back.  
  
"See now if you were pay" but the teacher was cut off when she went to work on the problem, the class looked at her in shock as well as the principal.  
  
Taking up the entire board with equations she circled the answer which the teacher checked in his book and looked back up with astonishment, she threw the piece of chalk at him, he caught it.  
  
"Miss you are very smart, what are you being tutored?" he asked as he looked at the Ross still not being able to see her face or hair.  
  
" No I've always been able to do it, even in my sleep" she said now the class was making noise.  
  
"All I can say is im impressed" said Mr. Son with the famous Son grin which gave her the shivers.  
  
She began to go back to her seat when, "Miss. Gem please take off those ridiculous sun- glasses and hat and place them on the desk" said the principal making Ross stop in her tracks she turned around and stomped over to the desk taking off her glasses and hat, her hair was in curls in a low pony tail which met her upper back she went back to her seat.  
  
Gohan froze 'OH my god it's, it's her I can't believe it I found her she's alive and but wait why would she hide in the first place I swear im going to get to the bottom of this and she is COMING HOME!' he thought as she was frozen there for about two minutes.  
  
"Mr. Son are you alright/" asked the principal  
  
"Yes im fine" he said as the bell rang, everyone grabbed their stuff and began leaving the class Ross ran over to the desk and snatched her stuff putting it into her bag and going out the door with the team before Gohan could even getting a hold of her.  
  
"Wow, I didn't know you could do that" said Kuwa to Ross as they walked down the now deserted hall; everyone had left to the other stems of the school. Gohan began to follow them. "Yeah well" she went ahead of them.  
  
"ROSSALYNN LEE YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" Yelled a man's voice behind them, the team was startled and then saw Ross stop right in her tracks.  
  
"Huh, ho is Rossalynn?" asked Kuwa as he turned around to see a red faced Mr. Son.  
  
The rest of the team turned around to see a very angry teacher as well, "I'm sorry, but I don't know any Rossalynn" said Kurama politely.  
  
"Do you know her" said Gohan pointing in front of them they turned he was pointing to Ross.  
  
The looked at Ross and then back at Gohan and then at Ross, "Wait you mean to tell me that, that is her real name" said Yusuke in shock," Wait how do you know her?" asked Kurama.  
  
Ross turned around and faced them her face cold as stone "He doesn't "she said about to go forward, until "Hah yeah right I would know those eyes and hair anywhere" he said.  
  
"Damn you caught me" she said sarcastically.  
  
"Wait im confused" said Kuwa  
  
"Aren't you always" said Hiei.  
  
"Why you"  
  
"NOT NOW!" she screamed so loud that the walls echoed making Gohan hold his ears.  
  
"So Gohan, I see were teaching now that's nice, how about you try somewhere else" she said now in front of him he was a almost two feet taller than her but she cowered over him which made him cower.  
  
"Yeah right, We've been looking for you for 4 years and now you think I am just going to leave yeah right come on" he said grabbing his hand but she threw his hand of.  
  
"I don't think so, I am NEVER coming back" she said with a bite.  
  
"Uh what's going on? And how do you know each other?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"None of your business to both of those questions" she said now glaring at Gohan.  
  
Gohan sighed "She's my sister" he said.  
  
"WHAT YOU MEAN YOU TWO ARE SIBLINGS I THOUGHT YOU DIDN"T HAVE ANY FAMILY!!!" yelled Yusuke as the others stood speechless.  
  
"I don't and yeah unfortunately we are, and that is all we are, now im going" she said but Gohan stopped her we a push on her back making her stop and collapse as he grabbed her, He turned to leave but she hammer fisted my in the back making him stop and breath for air dropping her to the ground.  
  
She landed on her feet gracefully "You think one blow is going to take me out, im not 9 any more Gohan and even then it would have taken more than that" she said now in a fighting stance that now one had seen her in before, she had her legs stretched and her arms ready for attack, she had her hands in a weird position in witch her two for fingers her arched and the rest was in a loose fist.  
  
"Im not going anywhere ever I don't need you or anyone and I especially am not going back" she said now her eyes were burning mad.  
  
"Hah, see you have gotten stronger quite strong, but you are coming home where you belong I am not going to leave you here alone" he said now in the same stance.  
  
"I HAVE ALWAYS BEEN ALONE!" she yelled lunging at him now they were in full battle, neither of them could land a punch and both were going faster than light, and then  
  
*** BAM***  
  
Gohan stepped back rubbing some blood from his mouth she had obviously hit him in the jaw.  
  
"Im not going to hurt you, bro I just want to be left alone" she said now having her back to him and walking down the hall.  
  
He went so fast after her that not even Hiei could see it, She moved and kicked him into the floor.  
  
"You might have the strength and brains, but I always been faster" she said now about to go down the stairs.  
  
"OH and if you tell anyone I swear on your life I will kill you" she said now going down the hall leaving a baffled team and a hurt Gohan.  
  
"Damn her" Gohan said now in an Indian style position " She has always been too stubborn for her own good but this is ridiculous" he said rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"Oh well, what I can do" he said getting up and giving the Son grin to the team.  
  
"I mean, she doesn't go back on her work she will kill me" he said now laughing.  
  
"And maybe this time she will make the right decision" he said getting his bag and saying bye to the team while going down the stairs.  
  
"OK.." Said Kuwa, the others still looked in shock.  
  
~ Authoress Note: I know well this is only the beginning and trust me it all ties in together please R/R!!! 


	29. Electronic Stunts

~ Chapter 29~  
  
Ross walked down the hall it was already 5 and she was late for detention as usual. She entered her Algebra room and closed the door behind her with a shut.  
  
"Oh man not you" she said as she looked into the eyes of her brother.  
  
"Yeah sorry Roz I know you don't want to see me don't worry im leaving anyways Videl is expecting me and I have to fly home tonight she wants me to babysit" he said with a grin.  
  
She gave a confused look "baby-sit?" she asked.  
  
He smiled "There's a lot you have missed sine you have been gone, I had a daughter her name is Pan" he said getting his stuff Ross looked down to the ground.  
  
" You have really grown up I wouldn't have recognized you if it wasn't for that attitude and energy you were giving off, I just hope you are making the right decision and I wish I knew why you did this in the first place" he said about to leave the office then she stopped him.  
  
"Wait" she said she had her hand on his shoulder he turned and she looked up at him.  
  
"im sorry you don't know the truth, and im even more sorry that I can't tell you but please don't be angry with me ad give me this psychological Bull Shit" she said dropping her hand and turning her back to him.  
  
"I'm not the same person I was Gohan and I never will be, Im not what you guys need and that's why I am NOT going home along with some other things" she said dropping her head.  
  
"Please just don't spread the news that im alive, I think it's easier to believe im dead, on then and me" she said as he looked at her in shock.  
  
" Roz im not mad at you nor is"  
  
Stop it I know damn well you are along with everyone else, even if it is deep down insides your souls that its hard to reach and even that mch tells me I've done the right hing" she said shocking him he was at a lose of words.  
  
"You better hurry, before it gets too late" she said still not facing him.  
  
"And trust me Gohan im safe just look at he cameras in the corners" she said pointing to one.  
  
Gohan opened the door unable to say anything.  
  
"Oh and Gohan" she said right when he was about to close the door.  
  
"Love you" she said making him pause before closing the door behind him.  
  
~ Mean While~  
  
The team spied through one of the roof windows.  
  
"Why are we doing this?" asked Kuwa  
  
"Because Koenma wants to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid that's all" said Botan.  
  
"Oh right, well its not like we can hear much anyways" said Kuwa.  
  
"I can hear just fine, what about you Kurama." Said Hiei  
  
He nodded.  
  
Alright then it's not like she can do much of anything it's just detention" said Yusuke.  
  
"Yes well, hey look" said Kurama as the team looked down.  
  
Ross was at a desk and was watching the two camera's go by they guarded one spot when the other was not, she made her move doing a back flip onto one of the camera's, she held by her legs upside down and took opened the side making the camera stop she took the tape out and took out a metal instrument which she pulled out some wires she re attached them with some gum she was chewing and put the tape back in reconnecting the lense cap, she did the same with the other. And flipped down now making her way to the window, she opened it and flipped herself onto a drain pipe making her way down to the bottom and taking off.  
  
"See I told you she would do something" said Koenma appearing.  
  
"God don't do that" said Yusuke trying to breath.  
  
"Now go get her" said Koenma pointing down, they took out their radar and nodded, as they made their way after her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ross made her way down the street she was late for work and she might get fired this time, she was in font of ' Le Marc' when she felt it, she turned to see the team.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked  
  
"Well Koenma wanted us to follow you" said Yusuke.  
  
"Why?" She asked.  
  
"Because of your little stunt earlier and with the one I just saw you pulled you looked pretty suspicious to me" said Yusuke.  
  
"Yeah where did you learn that?" asked Kuwa in Awe.  
  
"I don't know something I picked up, and as you can see I am just going to work" she said pointing to the sign of the restaurant.  
  
"O"  
  
"Yeah well I better get going"  
  
"Wait, you don't just pick up something like changing the mechanical structure of a highly equipped search camera from the streets, I have never seen anyone do that its ingenious where did you really learn that?" he asked she grinned.  
  
"If I told you I would have to kill you" she said with an evil glare, she went to enter when-  
  
"Hey Ross is your real name Rossalynn Son?" asked Yusuke laughing  
  
"Yes now can I get to work?" she asked a little anxious to get in before she got fired.  
  
"Fine, ha ha ha, I can't believe your real name is Rossalynn ha ha ha" he said now on the floor laughing.  
  
"Shut up, and if you tell anyone I will rip your heart out and feed it to you" she said going into work and shutting the door behind her.  
  
"Wow, touchy" said Yusuke.  
  
"Come on before we get into more trouble" said Kurama leaving, as the group followed behind.  
  
~ What do you think??? Huh, I can't hear you of that's right you have to review PLEASE REVIEW I BEG!!! I deserve it this is the third chapter I have put up TODAY!!! 


	30. GoodBye & Love you

~ Authoress' note: Hey well this will be the last chapter of this story, I am writing part two under a different Fic~  
  
~Chapter 30~  
  
It was the following morning and of course the team was in Algebra (YUCK) when  
  
- SLAM-  
  
"ROSS GEM I NEED YOU OUT HERE NOW!!!" screamed the principal as Ross got up and began to exit the room, getting a suspicious look from Gohan.  
  
"OH yes I also need, Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, and Kazuma as well" said the teacher as the group looked bewildered as they got up and went out side.  
  
"Oh no not the cuties" said a preppy blonde as a few girls sighed.  
  
"Kurama and Hiei were hot" said, another prep this one brunette.  
  
Gohan sweat dropped, and went back to teaching equations.  
  
The team was ushered to the principal's office, they sat down.  
  
"What are we here for May I ask?" asked Kurama politely.  
  
"I know that you all have been sneaking out at night and that you" he pointed to Ross. "Miss. Gem skipped detention last night and broke the schools cameras" said the Principal leaning back in his chair.  
  
Ross shrugged "you want me to deny it?" she asked getting a cocky look from him.  
  
"NO, that's why we are sending you along with your new 'friends' too another facility" he said getting a shocked look from them all.  
  
"Huh, why?" asked Ross as he got out a brochure and threw it to them.  
  
"Read the last line" he said as they looked at it.  
  
"Your child will be in a disciplined area and will be under complete security and surveillance, in order to keep them out of trouble" read Yusuke out loud.  
  
"See it says 'complete security and surveillance' and unfortunately we can not provide that here, so. we are going to transfer you to a stricter and watched environment, not only to teach you to behave but to keep you and this school out of trouble" he said slamming his hand down snatching the brochure. "And that is why we are transferring you to military boot camp,- FORT CAMEBURY-" he said in a formal tone.  
  
"WHAT BOOT CAMP NO FUCKING WAY!" yelled Ross.  
  
"ISN'T THIS PLACE BAD ENOUGH" she yelled.  
  
"Oh you think this is bad you haven't seen anything yet, I think it will be good fro ad it will get you out of my hair, you will still be apart of the school and may come here at designated time but your new home will be there, Maybe this will teach you trouble maker a lesson, you will be leaving Tomorrow so pack your stuff and be ready to leave at 6 am, bags are waiting for you in your rooms" he said turning his chair so that his back was facing them.  
  
"Oh and you don't have a choice HAVE A NICE DAY" he said as they gave him an evil glare and left the office.  
  
~ Outside the office~  
  
'Man I knew I should have done those damn cameras's better, but I was in a hurry now look what it got us into" she said now in the main hall.  
  
"Yes, but its not only that, I think Koenma might have had something to do with this" said Yusuke.  
  
"I did no such thing" said Koenma from behind them startling them as they turned around.  
  
"GOD DON"T DO THAT" said Yusuke holding his chest.  
  
" Sorry but I couldn't help but over hear what happened, you know maybe it is for the best it will make it easier for me to keep an eye on all of you" he said as the team glared.  
  
"OH by the way" said Ross taking off a band from her ankle.  
  
"I believe this is yours" she said throwing it at him he caught it and put it in his pocket.  
  
"Well anyway, it doesn't look like we have much choice" said Kurama.  
  
"But then how the hell am I going to work?" she asked.  
  
"Don't worry we have you covered" said Koenma.  
  
"Oh no im not taking your money" she said staring at him and then going out the door through the cold to the girl's dorm to pack.  
  
"Wow didn't see that coming" said Yusuke.  
  
'Well anyways I expect you will be telling Keiko" said Koenma.  
  
"Oh yeah that's right" he said rushing off down the hall; the others made their way up the stairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVE TO LEAVE!" yelled Kieko.  
  
"Well they are transferring me to another campus, geeze it's not like I want to" he said rubbing the back of his head with his eyes closed.  
  
'Oh Yusuke" she said embracing him, this took him by surprise he hugged her back with a blush.  
  
"Don't worry I'll be alright" he said raising her chin.  
  
"YOU"DE BETTER I DON"T WANT TO HAVE TO COME OUT THERE TO REMIND YOU TO DO YOUR HOMEWORK" She yelled as she stomped off.  
  
He sweat dropped  
  
Gohan couldn't help but over hear.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I can't believe you are leaving I mean they can't do that to you can they?" asked Jess now crying.  
  
"Unfortunately they can, and trust e I don't want to leave but" she looked up to from packing to see that all three friends were in tears.  
  
"Don't you dare, you guys don't cry, it's for the best now you will have more room" she said giving the famous Son grin.  
  
"Oh Ross that doesn't matter, I mean it won't be the same without you" said Gabrielle.  
  
"Yeah I mean who will be here to have the last two slices of pizza or clean the room when you can't bare it or help us when we have boy trouble, it won't be the same" said Em.  
  
"Hey I'll be back on the holidays and technically I will still be your room mate and I promise I will visit" she said now in a hug with the three of them.  
  
She let go and sighed, as she looked at the room.  
  
"Im going to miss you "she said with glassy eyes.  
  
- KNOCK, KNOCK-  
  
I startled the girls as they went to the door and opened it to reveal Gohan Ahem Mr. Son at the door.  
  
"OH hey Mr. Son what's up?" asked Jess whipping a tear away.  
  
"May I speak with Ross alone" he said as the girl nodded and left, he closed the door behind him.  
  
"So you've heard" she said now opening the army canvas bag and throwing some things in it.  
  
HE looked around and then sighed "Mom would have your butt if she saw this room" he said now stepping thought eh cloths on the floor.  
  
"Yeah well" she said as she looked at the floor.  
  
"I just don't know where to start" she said looking up at him with the famous Son grin and a hand behind her head, he chucked.  
  
"Yeah well I came cause I wanted to tell you something but first I want to ask where you are going?" he asked as she threw the cloths on the floor into her bag and began to pull out some more.  
  
" I am going to a stricter base, since I am 'trouble' , don't worry Im sure you find out about it later" she said now in the bathroom taking out some bath stuff and sticking it into her bag, she stripped her bed and folded the sheets with only a patched hand made quilt in her hands.  
  
"Huh you still have that, that thing must be at least 30 years old" said Gohan unable to think of anything.  
  
"Yeah, well it's the only thing I have of dads besides this" she said holding up a raggedy stuffed animal that was a puppy with brown ears and a tail. She placed it in her bag.  
  
"Huh" he said amazed that she still had it, "Well when are you leaving?" he asked.  
  
"Tomorrow at 6am" she said shocking him.  
  
"Wow, man that's fast" he said unhappy with the thought that this might be the last time he would see his little sis.  
  
"Yeah" she said throwing her 'Tattered Book' AKA Journal, onto the top of the heap, but then took it back after a second thought and put it in her back pack.  
  
"What was hat?" asked Gohan.  
  
"Nothing" she said plainly, now she fished under her bed, which took Gohan buy surprise, as he saw her pullout a beat up black trunk, she pulled on the chain on her jeans and, had a wallet connected to it she opened the wallet and took out a key as she opened the trunk with a kick, inside was just a board (a fake board you know stuff is on the bottom) and she fished under her bed again as she found a few things she put them into the trunk and then she took the picture off the wall which caught Gohan's attention it was the same picture he owned back in the day before it ' mysteriously disappeared'.  
  
"Hey where did you" he asked stunned.  
  
"I took it, it's the only thing I have of you and I figured I wanted keep sake" she said putting it into the trunk and slamming it shut. She locked it and then put her hand on the lock closing her eyes she said some gibberish and the lock began to glow but then faded.  
  
"Hey what did you do?" asked Gohan amazed as she tied up her bag.  
  
"I put a jinx on it, so that it can't be opened by anyone but me" she said slapping a sticker onto it that said 'ROSS' PROPERTY' on it and kicking it under the bare bed. She was wearing black baggy jeans with a chain on the side and a baggy black shirt that said ' West Point' on it in white letters, and her boots and open fingered gloves, Her hair was in a low messy pony tail.  
  
Gohan looked at her, ' Man she as changed, though she is still stubborn she has gotten so rebellious since. and she looks so different there is something about her' he thought as she looked up at him her electric blue eyes cutting through him " Isn't there something you wanted to say?" she asked in a cruel voice.  
  
"Oh right the reason I can, he he he, well" he took her hands in both of his and looked down on her.  
  
"I just wanted to say that, I love you Ross Im sorry I didn't say it last night but" she was completely in shock ' he loves me, I mean my Gosh no one has ever said that to me before besides dad" she thought as he hugged her, and then gave her a noggy.  
  
"How did you come up with Ross Gen anyways?" he asked as she tried to get out of his death grip.  
  
"Well I don't know why you want me to change it, Haha to Ross Moon or something?" she asked as he laughed.  
  
"No, I think it's pretty and besides you'll look suspicious" he said she grinned.  
  
"Why are you being all supportive all of a sudden?" she asked.  
  
"Because I love you and want to support your decisions and the way it look your safer here than anywhere else" he said.  
  
She stopped and sighed "Yeah. well you better get going I have some things I gotta do" she said.  
  
"Alright be careful" he said closing the door behind him with a shut.  
  
"Good bye. brother" she said quietly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She sat in front of the fire, it was now 10 pm and she had her Journal out, she left a tear stain on the page she was writing.  
  
- I know this is the best, but maybe I should just get up and leave now I mean the way things are going I don't know what will happen at this 'Boot Camp' I already know that, that ass of a principal we had before was a demon trying to kill me, but what about this new place will they be out to get me too? Is our new principal just as corrupt as the last? I know he passed Koenma's back ground check but then again so did I at first and he still doesn't know im a saiyan or that I had a past life, what a fool.  
  
And now I have to worry about paying for it, while trying to get through their walls, thought Koenma did say that he would pay I just can't do that! Or maybe I can I guess I will just have to get out another loan for this, I already quit my jobs and volunteer, thought I told them I would try my best to come I only wonder.-  
  
He stopped writing marked it and put it in her bag, she sighed.  
  
~ NEXT MORINING~  
  
"Come on, get on said the Principal as their bags were being loaded and they said goodbye to Botan and Keiko.  
  
"Im so sorry I can't come" said Botan.  
  
"Don't worry" said Kurama she smiled and they left to the bus, as they boarded Ross looked out to the school , her home for the last 4 years and climbed aboard.  
  
As the bus left, so did part of her heart.  
  
~ So what do you think 'Tear' don't worry she might come back I don't know??? PLEASE REVIEW!!!~ 


End file.
